Nuevos Horizontes
by Arken Elf
Summary: Una venganza se llevo a cabo, los Decepticons tuvieron que enfrentar sus peores pesadillas, pero es momento de que los sobrevivientes vuelvan a levantarse y continuen para buscar nuevos horizontes. Secuela de Venganza RID.
1. Levantandose Nuevamente

Nuevos Horizontes

………………………

Capítulo 1

Levantándose nuevamente.

Notas del autor: Esta es la secuela de venganza, que puedo decir… voy a retirarme y no puedo, esta mente que no deja de idear nuevas situaciones y problemas para estos fascinantes grupos.

Este Fanfiction esta dedicado a "Fantasía de un Ángel". Gracias por todo tu apoyo, sin tus consejos no habría podido redactar este Fic.

……………………….

Sucedió…

Al parecer era el momento de iniciar una vez más.

-¿Cuántas veces tendremos que levantarnos después de alguna mala experiencia?, no existe un número exacto o definitivo, pero así como sus rivales lo hicieron, ellos podrían hacerlo también.

Starscream se encontraba de pie, frente a los restos de lo que fue su magnifica base. Todo el arduo trabajo se había perdido enterrado bajo la tierra y escombros, junto con esas macabras experiencias. El sekeer sintió un leve cambio de temperatura en su estructura de solo recordar lo que había pasado.

Todos eso juegos llenos de odio y oscuridad, todas esas culpas que alguna vez cazaron sus chispas parecían haberse marchado finalmente, enterradas junto con el resto de sus efectos personales.

Los Autobots se había ofrecido ayudar a recuperar los equipos perdidos, pero él se negó, ¿para que?, ese punto sólo traería malos recuerdos a los suyos; algo que en definitiva deseaba dejar atrás.

Los sentimientos, los ataques, las muertes. Quien sabe cuantos entes podrían seguir vagando por esos pasillos abandonados, entes que regresarían a perseguirlos en sus tiempos de recarga, persiguiendo sus chispas a cada oportunidad. No, lo mejor era dejar eso por la paz y buscar un nuevo horizonte.

-Además ahora hay nuevos aliados que necesitan adaptarse- Pensó; después de todo él había tomado una decisión, ahora debía vivir con ella.

-Es mejor así- Susurro, pensando en su camarada -Espero que ahora estés con los tuyos en paz- Exclamo con seriedad.-Es el ciclo de la vida- Continuo en su mente, unos vienen y otros se van. La única constante actual eres tú- Finalizo algo desganado.

-De menos el resto sigue con vida- Pensó tocando lentamente los restos de roca que reposaban frente a él. Esforzándose por encontrar una solución viable a su problema. Sus ópticos se apagaron lentamente mientras se sumergía en ese universo de indecisión.

-Cuantos retos nos faltan aún por enfrentar- Se dijo bajando la cabeza para adoptar una pose triste poco común para él.

-¡No llores!- Se escucho un grito a su espalda. Star salto golpeando las rocas al encontrarse desprevenido. Su chispa flasheo con fuerza mientras las rocas a su alrededor se deslizaban casi enterrándolo nuevamente. El Jet enfurecido reconoció al dueño de la voz volviendo su atención al recién llegado mientras retiraba las piedras de su figura.

-¿Qué rayos pensabas?- Pregunto el F-15 alterado esperando alguna explicación de su antiguo compañero aéreo quien al notar su reacción libero una carcajada.

-Nada- Contesto el otro sekeer cruzándose de brazos mientras su comandante continuaba retirando las rocas de su figura.

-Eso es Obvio- Susurro Starscream sin darle mucha importancia. El no esperaba ayuda del otro Jet, ellos no habían compartido esos momentos que hasta cierto punto fueron los responsables de crear al grupo que lideraba, esa unión era ajena tanto para Skywarp como para TC.

Los minutos pasaron, hasta que Warp aburrido decidió sentarse a esperar mientras observaba el horizonte.

La verdad es que para él también era difícil. Había muchas cosas que no entendía, la situación era demasiado confusa. Recordó con claridad la llegada a esa extraña base y la reacción de Octane al ver a Screamer, fue impactante como le abrazo casi llorando. El triplecon era un blando sentimental eso no era un secreto; pero su compañero no era nada amigable y menos a esa clase de reacciones.

Al ver esto, tanto él como TC se prepararon para ese gesto agresivo del ex comandante, el cuál jamás llego. Sólo unas palabras sarcásticas, pero suaves de agradecimiento en su lugar, situación que lo desconcertó.

-Stascream jamás agradece nada, ni su vida- Pensó impactado leyendo la misma reacción en Thundercraker con solo mirarlo.

Pero eso no era lo peor; lo peor fue esa salida detrás del excitado Jumbo Jet. Cuando los autobots liderados por Optimus Prime les dieron la bienvenida con bromas y abrazos.

Ese momento requirió de toda la paciencia que su chispa disponía para no comenzar a disparar sin detenerse. Al principio lo intento pero la mirada fría de Starscream lo detuvo.

Tiempo atrás sólo se habría reído de esa advertencia para seguir con sus acciones. Ahora; esos ópticos transmitían algo que lo hizo congelar todo movimiento.

-¿Qué es lo que me sucede?- Se dijo un poco angustiado. –Esto no esta bien.

A lo lejos el sol comenzó a descender creando ese juego de colores carmesí similares al del viejo comandante, lo que le recordó lo que sucedía. Al momento se levanto buscando a Starscream quien debía estar a su espalda encontrándose con las rocas regadas.

-Si ya terminaste de hacerte el tonto, es hora de marcharnos con el resto- Comento el sekeer carmesí levantando vuelo.

Skywarp lo siguió sin replicar, ¿Com rayos había salido sin hacer ruido alguno?, habían cosas que aún debía averiguar antes de aventurarse a algo más, ese simple suceso era una prueba de ello.

-No se si reír o llorar- Pensó alineándose con su antiguo comandante.

Las dos naves no tardaron en atravesar el desierto para llegar a un viejo hangar abandonado. Su refugio temporal hasta que encontrarán un nuevo hogar.

Las opciones eran pocas, reconstruir la vieja base estaba fuera de discusión, por lo que sólo quedaba construir una nueva, separarse y vivir entre los humanos o unirse a los Autobots.

Ambos descendieron con gracia transformándose antes de tocar piso. A las afueras Blitzwing y Octane esperaban su regreso con una larga lista de pendientes por revisar.

-Finalmente- Dijo el Jumbo Jet al verlos frente a él. – Star tengo una larga lista de asuntos que debemos resolver, Prime se comunico nuevamente para ofrecernos asilo temporal, Skyfire esta dentro auxiliando al Predacon con las cosas que Hook aún no puede hacer, y …- Siguió enumerando cada situación mientras ignoraba al otro Jet de combate.

Skywarp observo la interacción algo incomodo, jamás imagino ver algo como eso, pero ahí estaba el gran Starscream a cargo de su pequeña armada, como todo un mecha responsable.

-Ver para creer- Murmuro buscando a su otro compañero.

-Si buscas a Thundercraker esta al otro lado del hangar, con Astrotrain- Dijo Blitzwing al notar el gesto del sekeer purpúreo.

Skywarp camino en la dirección indicada sin dar las gracias o hacer otro comentario.

El Triplecon tan sólo suspiro al notar el paso molesto del Jet buscador.

-No esta feliz por la situación- Comento al ver la forma desaparecer en una de las esquinas del hangar.

-No lo esta, pero tendrá que acostumbrarse- Respondió Star quien al igual que él analizaba a su compañero aéreo.

-Tal vez debería hablar con ellos- Recomendó Octane, pero un gesto de resignación lo detuvo.

-Olvídalo, hablar no servirá, se acostumbrarán tarde o temprano- Prosiguió el sekeer con seriedad.

-¿A que cosa Starscream?, ¿AL hecho de que eres nuestro líder?, ¿A que no tenemos planeta y compartimos este con los Autobots? ¿O a que nosotros somos tus nuevos compañeros aéreos?- Pregunto el Mig. –Porque lo somos ¿Cierto?

Otra gran verdad. Él había aceptado a esos dos "cons" como sus nuevos compañeros, habían pasado a ese rango exclusivo tiempo atrás, después de derrotar al Megatron Predacon.

Ellos hicieron un pacto aéreo, uno que juró respetar.

No podía repetir esos errores y lo sabía, bastante caro costaron la primera vez.

-Ellos no lo sabes- Contesto Octane al momento. –Por eso nos miran con enojo cada vez que volamos a tu lado, ¿Cierto?- Finalizo la pipa.

-Se los diré- Afirmo el Jet de combate.

-¿Cuándo?- presiono Blitzwing.

Starscream no contesto. No sabía como o cuando, aún estaba tratando de terminar el recuento de las perdidas, como para pensar en esos detalles, era pequeñeces según él, pero las miradas serias de sus compañeros le indicaban lo contrario. Jamás previo esas situaciones, fue feliz al saber que no era él único de su raza, pero ahora las cosas no se veían tan bien.

-¿Cómo decirle a sus dos viejos compañeros, su respaldo durante eras, aquellos con los que vivió miles de ciclos, a los que traiciono y que aún así lo perdonaron que no volverían a volar como tres?-

La vida puede ser cruel, por un momento el F-15 deseo volver a estar con Unicron que enfrentando esa situación.

-Pero tu lo decidiste Star, ahora enfrenta el resultado- Murmuro encaminándose por donde Skywarp había desaparecido minutos antes.

El Jet plateado siguió los pasos de su aliado notando las formas de los otros dos, quienes mantenía una anatomía tan similar a la suya, que cualquiera podría jurar que eran hermanos.

TC escuchaba los balbuceos de su amigo, pero siendo uno de los más perceptivos dirigió disimuladamente su mirada al recién llegado indicándole que se aproximará.

El era paciente, a diferencia de la mayoría de los suyos, analítico y perceptivo, por lo que al notar la mirada perdida del ex comandante se imagino que algo no andaba del todo bien. Pero prefirió guardar el comentario y dejarlo hablar. No conocía del todo a este Starscream, no sabía que esperar de él.

-¿Ya terminaste?- Pregunto Star retomando su toque sarcástico dirigido a Warp. A pesar de toda esa sabiduría y experiencia había cosas que eran difíciles de evitar. Como esas reacciones.

-¿Qué quieres Screamer?- Respondió el sekeer de cromas oscuros con otra pregunta, en un tono más provocativo.

-¿Dónde esta Astrotrain?- Fueron las palabras del F-15 carmesí.

-Voló- Fue la respuesta de Warp.

-No pruebes mi paciencia- Advirtió Star al momento.

-¿Viniste a buscar al triplecon o deseabas comunicarnos algo?- Interrumpió TC, oportunamente.

-Vine a…- Comenzó el ex comandante, pero las palabras se congelaron en su procesador incapaces de salir.

-¿Qué sucede?, ¿Por qué no puedo decirlo?- Se dijo notando las miradas de los otros Jets.

¿Es miedo a cortar el último link con el pasado? ¿Es miedo a traicionarlos nuevamente?

-¿Y bien?- repitió el sekeer azul.

-Nuestras opciones están reducidas, necesitaremos materiales que están fuera de nuestro alcance, Prime ofreció su apoyo y estoy considerando aceptarlo. Necesito hacer un análisis exhaustivo de cada posibilidad antes de aceptar, por lo que apreciaría su consejo- Replico Star.

-Bien hecho, ahora ¿Qué les dirás a Octane y Blitzwing, así se hace- Pensó reprochándose

-¿Por qué confiar en nosotros si somos los recién llegados?- Argumento Thundercraker algo incrédulo, él sentía que eso no era todo, pero al parecer su compañero no estaba dispuesto hablar en ese momento. Otro toque poco común.

-Porque su punto de vista es diferente al nuestro y eso es importante- Contesto Starscream

-Supongo que es razonable- Fue la respuesta de TC. Resignado.

-Perfecto- Con estas palabras su líder desapareció de la vista, dejando a ambos Jets desconcertados.

-Es mi imaginación o Screamer ya no es Screamer, rayos es como estar atrapado en una dimensión desconocida- Exclamo Warp.

-Si- Confirmo su amigo.

Será difícil adaptarse a esta nueva situación, hay tanto que aún desconocemos, historia crucial que marco la diferencia entre nuestros viejo grupo y este. No se si alguna vez nos adaptemos de todo. Fueron los pensamientos que embargaron la mente del viejo TC.

-Pero los argumentos de Star fueron convincentes, así que tendremos que intentarlo- Susurro.

…………………………………..

En la base Autobot….

Skyfire observaba el agitado movimiento de sus camaradas quienes pasaban de un lado a otro preparando su base con su argumento de "Por si acaso", algo que él honestamente dudaba que se diera.

-Buenos días Skyfire- Saludo Optimus acercándose al jet.

-Buenos días- Replico el científico amablemente, -¿Puedo saber porque tanta conmoción?- Pregunto

-Hoy es el día en que tendremos la respuesta de nuestros aliados, así que todos andan un poco tensos- Contesto Prime tranquilamente mientras le indicaba a la nave que le acompañará en ese breve recorrido. –Ahora que tocas el tema, ¿Me gustaría conocer tu opinión?- Prosiguió el líder Autobot con ese toque inquisitivo.

-Honestamente, dudo que ellos acepten quedarse aquí- Susurro Sky, tratando de no revelar la noticia a todos. –Conozco a Starscream y se que es muy independiente en esta clase de cosas- Afirmo.

-Lo se- Respondió el camión de bomberos con sencillez, -Estoy seguro de que evadirán esa posibilidad a toda costa, ellos son Decepticons después de todo.- Yo me refiero al proyecto Lunar, al parecer existe la posibilidad de crear una base en ese satélite- Comenzo la unidad de rescate obteniendo una mirada un poco dolorosa de su acompañante.

-Estoy consiente de lo que paso la última vez, por eso crearemos un acceso por medio del puente espacial, y serán los Decepticons los que se marchen al satélite- Prosiguió el líder Autobot.

-He hablado con Starscream al respecto y hasta el momento es la posibilidad más viable- Finalizo mirando a la nave.

-No entiendo que es lo que esto tiene que ver conmigo- Admitió el Jet blanco.

-Tu eres el que mejor se lleva con él de los que están aquí, así que pensé que podrías ser nuestro contacto directo, verás, necesitaremos supervisión de los nuestros, pero no deseo que sea incomodo o molesto, es más como un auxilio, tu tienes las características que se requieren, además del contacto y la experiencia- Dijo Prime

-Es posible- Exclamo Sky,

-Además después de los últimos sucesos, creo que confían más en ti que e cualquiera de nosotros- Finalizo el camión carmesí

-Si lo pones de ese modo, es lógico- Afirmo el explorador.

-Perfecto, entonces si la posibilidad se que cuento contigo, gracias amigo mió- Exclamo Optimus alegremente.

Skyfire no sabía si era lo mejor, sobre todo con los otros Decepticons, pero no podía retractarse así como así.

-Acepta que no es por lo que sucedió la ultima vez- Se dijo.

………………………………

Los Decepticons estaban nerviosos, bueno al menos parte del grupo. Ese día tomarían una decisión que marcaría su futuro, una vez más. Pero no por eso era malo, solo enarcaba que era momento de levantarse nuevamente.

……………………………….

Notas del Autor: Este es el cap. 1 se que es pequeño pero es la introducción para una nueva historia que promete mucha aventura y acción, así como problemas con esos nuevos miembros y prejuicios pasados. Esperando les guste se despide su Autora Arken Elf.

GRAX Fantasía de un ángel.


	2. Conflictos internos

Capítulo 2

Conflictos Internos….

Notas del autor: ME disculpo por los terribles errores del capitulo anterior, seré más cuidadosa, gracias por su comprensión, y Gracias por las reviews. Que bueno que les agrade la idea de esta historia.

…………………………….

Las cosas iban de mal en peor. Starscream preparo algunos argumentos mientras veía los últimos detalles del plan que proponía Optimus, faltaban un par de horas antes del famoso encuentro, pero no era capaz de finalizar sus análisis. El constante ruido fuera del hangar era sumamente estresante, y a eso tenía que sumarle la presión de los triplecons quienes reclamaban sus posiciones ante los recién llegados.

-Ese es un tema delicado- Pensó el Jet, olvidando la información que tenía entre manos enfocando el muro metálico que reposaba frente a él; con esas señales claras de óxido que le recubrían entre la mugre y el polvo desértico.

Si fuese humano ya habría saltado de algún edificio o un ataque cardiaco se habría encargado de asustarlo con esa situación.

-A veces es detestable ser líder- Comento levemente, incrédulo por sus propias palabras.

-Pero ¿Que estoy diciendo?- Se pregunto tratando de olvidar esos detalles, pero mientras más pensaba en la situación más se afligía.

-Estoy seguro de que ni Optimus ni Megatron tuvieron que enfrentar esta clase de problemas. Eso me gano por querer hacer las cosas correctamente- Argumento analizando cada detalle de la vieja pared metálica cuando un golpe resonó acompañado de una clara marca sobre su desgastada superficie.

-Suficiente de esto, ¿Qué es lo que están haciendo haya afuera?- Pensó levantándose para verificar que ninguno hubiese terminado el trabajo que comenzó en su antigua base.

………………………….

-Escuchaste lo que dije, no me importan tus razones, no voy a disculparme- Se oyó la voz de Skywarp quien se mantenía de pie frente a la forma caída de Octane.

El resto del grupo observaba sin intervenir. Astrotrain no podía borrar la sonrisa del rostro aunque trataba de disimular un poco. Hook solo observaba de modo reprobatorio y Blitzwing se denotaba molesto.

Star pensó en defender a su segundo, pero una nueva situación lo retuvo. Si él intervenía en ese momento, era posible que el respeto se perdiera, ¿Por qué? Era fácil de deducir, a pesar de que las cosas ya no seguían el mismo ritmo que antes, era necesario que el triplecon demostrara porque lo había elegido para ser su segundo.

Octane podía ser blando a veces, pero no era un cobarde, él lo sabía al igual que todos los presentes, tal vez por eso no intervinieron, dejándole su espacio.

-Aunque siempre puede ser interpretado de la manera negativa- Se dijo recordando las innumerables veces que Megatron lo dejo a su suerte aún con sus propios compañeros.

Decisiones, decisiones.

El triplecon se incorporo dirigiendo una mirada molesta al sekeer purpúreo. –Se lo que piensas Skywarp, pero las cosas no son como antes- Comento con algo de calma. Así que te pido de la manera más atenta que detengas tus actos de superioridad y te alinees al resto- Afirmo sacudiéndose el polvo.

-¿Bajo tu mando?- Reclamo el Jet

El triplecon se percato de la llegada de su comandante saludándolo al momento.

Ellos no acostumbraban esa clase de formalidades, pero eran una armada y era el modo del Triplecon de pedirle que respaldara ese puesto con una respuesta.

La pipa no dijo nada, manteniendo el saludo con fuerza, su rostro se mostraba serio, pero su mirada revelaba la preocupación tras esos ópticos rojizos.

-¿Es que acaso dudas de mi?- Se pregunto el líder decepticon acercándose. -Si hay algo que no haré jamás será ridiculizar a los míos frente a sus compañeros.-Continuo en su mente reviviendo esa frustración reprimida. Muchas veces como segundo se encontró en situaciones similares, ¿Y que obtuvo?, nada… más que burlas y malos tratos.

-Y me acuso de traidor- Se dijo el sekeer carmesí, -Cuando él me traiciono primero-

Sus tropas dirigieron su atención al comandante, esperando la reacción que dictaría el resto de esa extraña relación.

El F-15 no dudo, Skywarp debería comprender, entendía que esa respuesta sólo traería el enojo por parte de su compañero aéreo o quizá despierte esos sentimientos de traición que él quería evitar. Pero la tensión en el ambiente lo exigía.

Thundercraker se encontraba alineado entre el resto, aunque a diferencia de los demás mantenía ese gesto neutral que no revelaba nada a Starscream.

El triplecon continuo con su postura dudando. –Tal vez, tal vez se ha arrepentido de esto, ellos son más rápidos, de mayor confianza y ágiles, ellos son la razón por la que comenzó todo en Charr- Pensó.

-Por eso volvieron ahí, ¿Recuerdas?, él no te quería a su lado, pero tu lo seguiste de todos modos, ignorando sus verdaderos deseos. Probalbemtne por eso no este replicando el saludo- Afirmo su procesador con esa cruda verdad.

Los viajes que vivieron, las cosas que experimentaron, todo parecía hasta cierto punto forzado si se analizaba cuidadosamente.

-Yo cree esta situación, es justo que obtenga este rechazo- Confirmo bajando la mano lentamente.

Cuánto escrito en un solo gesto. Era increíble que eso pudiese dictaminar el proceder de toda una fracción, de toda una vida.

Skywarp sonrío levemente al notar esto, pero su gesto cambio al ver como Screamer devolvía el saludo repentinamente.

-¿Por qué deja de saludar teniente?, ¿Acaso le ordene que se colocará en descanso?- Exclamo con seriedad, haciendo a un lado todo sentimentalismo.

El debía poner orden ahora o las cosas se saldrían de control por completo.

-El resto de ustedes, ¿Qué espera?,¿Acaso mi primer oficial es el único con formación militar adecuada?- Pregunto alzando la voz.

Los demás lo miraron respondiendo de inmediato, excepto por los dos sekeers.

Warp quedo perplejo ante tal situación, los Decpeticons no dudaron en mostrar sus respetos ante ese comandante, ni siquiera Megatron obtuvo esa respuesta tan fácilmente. Incluso Astrotrain lo saludaba, haciendo a un lado toda idea.

-¿Cómo?- Se pregunto el Jet tele transportador aumentando el enojo.

Es cierto, Starscream fue su comandante aéreo, pero jamás le dirigió ese respeto antes, no entendía ¿Por qué debía hacerlo ahora? Y menos ante todos los presentes. De menos TC tampoco saludaba, lo que le trajo un poco de confianza.

-Puedo aceptar muchas cosas Starscream, pero no saludaré a quien no se ha ganado el derecho- Dijo finalmente.

Star lo observo con firmeza.

-¿Ese es el caso?- Pregunto con ese toque sarcástico y agresivo que conocía de antaño.

-¿Crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para dar las órdenes?- Prosiguió caminado hacia la figura del Jet.

Con lentitud lo rodeo sin siquiera tocarlo, la proximidad de ambos seres era milimétrica, pero no existió contacto alguno, Sky tampoco se dejaría intimidar de ese modo, por lo que no retrocedió siguiendo al antiguo comandante aéreo con la mirada.

-Starscream es bueno- Se dijo, -Vuela bien, tiene experiencia y por mucho que me duela admitirlo es inteligente- Se dijo, -Pero aún así no podía permitir que le tratara como al resto de las filas, ellos eran la elite por una razón y con, o sin Megatron seguían siéndolo.

Hook solo negó algo decepcionado, el sabía que las cosas podían seguir así todo el día y ninguno ganaría, primero pensó en dejar que el tercer Sekeer hiciera o dijera algo, después de todo ese sería su papel, pero al parecer TC, prefería mantenerse al margen o… algo más lo detenía, lo que fuese sólo acabaría con un enfrentamiento entre Jets que traería ese circulo vicioso de vuelta a sus vidas.

-¿Vas hacer algo esperaras a que se maten?- Pregunto la grúa dirigiéndose a TC.

El sekeer admiro el valor del constructicon, preparando un argumento pero enterrándolo al notar la furia del Médico.

-Estoy herido, cansado y no quiero seguir reparando naves, por tonterías- Afirmo cruzándose de brazos y perdiendo toda formalidad.

Thundercraker al escuchar el resto de la oración recorrió las filas a su lado, notando esa expresión angustiada de algunos como los Lotus o el claro enojo en Blitzwing e incluso Astrotrain.

-Si no intervengo no serán solo Jets lo que Hook tendrá que reparar- Pensó resignado.

Sin más remedio actúo de la única manera que se le ocurrió. Levanto la mano, dio un paso al frente y saludo como lo había hecho el resto.

Los otros sekeers detuvieron su duelo personal al ver esta reacción, comprendiendo que la pelea había llegado a su fin. Al menos por el momento.

Star no pudo evitar sonreír de un modo victorioso, mientras Skywarp gruñía para si enfocando su enojo en su compañero de tonos azules.

-Traidor- Transmitió su mirada, aunque no con el enojo que podría haber sentido por Star en ese momento.

Resignado se alineo con el resto manteniendo el firmes pero sin saludar del todo.

-Esto no ha acabado susurro- enfadado.

Eso lo sabía su líder, entendía que no sería tan fácil, pero de menos habían dado el primer paso.

La alarma interna sonó indicándole que era hora de la reunión con la fracción contraria.

-Fabuloso, ahora todo el tiempo se había perdido en esos juegos de poder- Comento en su mente.

-Decepticons, el momento de decidir cual será nuestro nuevo destino ha llegado- Dijo antes de dar la orden de partida.

Los vehículos se transformaron para seguir a su comandante, los carros iniciaron sus motores alistándose para seguir a su líder, cuando el segundo encuentro dio inicio.

………………………..

-Hay cosas que puedo soportar, pero mi derecho en la formación es algo que no voy a ceder- Reclamo Skywarp nuevamente, aunque esta vez fue con Blitzwing.

-Lo siento, es mi lugar ahora- Afirmo el tanque

-Yo apoyo a mi compañero, no voy a volar detrás de ti ni en un millón de vorns- Intervino TC.

Eso tampoco lo aceptaría él, por mucho que deseara mantener la paz.

El lugar de formación era algo sumamente importante para cada Jet, en especial para los sekeers, ninguno intervenía en eso, ni siquiera otros de su tipo. Ejemplo: Dirge, Ramjet y Trust tenían su formación. Star TC y Warp la suya. A menos que fuese necesariamente obligatorio o como decían ellos a menos que el cañón de fusión así lo mandará.

-Genial aquí vamos de nuevo- Susurro Runamuk a su hermano obteniendo una sonrisa tímida de su gemelo.

Starscream entendía que otro retraso no podía darse, por lo que opto por la salida rápida.

-Escuchen todos- Llamo –Deteniendo toda discusión.

-No habrá formaciones de vuelo, todos volaran tras de mí y punto final- Ordeno, exasperado, iniciando el viaje.

Los vehículos terrestres le siguieron al momento dejando atrás a sus contrapartes aéreas.

Train no pudo evitar carcajearse al ver las miradas de incredulidad de sus compañeros. Una escena que jamás borraría de su procesador.

-Esto se pone mejor y mejor- Exclamo volando tras el F-15 que parecía perderse a lo lejos.

-¿Se quedarán ahí todo el día?- Pregunto adelantándose.

Los demás le siguieron.

…………………………………..

Optmus Prime esperaba en la sala de juntas, un poco extrañado por el retraso de Starscream, pero supuso que si existiese algún contratiempo ya se habrían comunicado. Al menos esa era su esperanza.

-Vienen retrasados- Comento Hot shot desde su asiento algo aburrido.

-Paciencia, ya llegarán- Respondió Prime.

Esa junta era muy importante para ambos.

……………………………

Notas del autor: Bien lamento que sea un capítulo corto, pero como su nombre lo indica retrata los "Problemas internos", a veces son peores que los externos.

Por algo existe el dicho de la unión hace la fuerza.

Agradezco a "Fantasía de un ángel quien me ha ayudado a cuidar esos detalles que hacen de esta historia interesante".

Elena, me alegra que nos acompañes en esta aventura y Destr. La que debe agradecer soy yo, por leer el fic. Tavata, bueno amiga, solo puedo decir thanks por el apoyo que me has brindado.


	3. Una difícil decisión

Capítulo 3

Una difícil decisión

Notas del autor: Agradezco enormemente su apoyo. Si desean conocer algunas escenas de estos fics, solo visiten la galería que esta en homepage en mi sección de Autor. ¡Suerte!.

……………………………….

El ser líder implica más que solo poder, también trae consigo responsabilidades más allá de lo que puedes imaginar, sobré todo al entender que el futuro de tu raza, recae solamente en tus manos, y que una decisión equivocada puede ser el final de todo.

………………………………….

Starscream escucho los argumentos de Optimus Prime. El líder Autobot conocía muy bien lo que sucedía, había hecho una amplia investigación antes de desarrollar cualquier propuesta y ahora estaba demostrando ese respaldo con cada palabra emitida. Star por su parte estaba un poco frustrado, sin recursos, con su tiempo mermado y la constante preocupación por lo que debían estar haciendo sus tropas, se le hacía imposible concentrarse como debía hacerlo.

-Maldición, sólo espero que no se maten mientras termino este asunto- Se dijo recargando su cabeza sobre su mano mientras emitía un leve suspiro. La unidad de rescate se percato del gesto interrumpiendo su explicación, preguntando si todo estaba en orden.

-Si, si claro, Prime- Replico el sekeer adoptando esa postura seria nuevamente. La verdad es que la presión parecía haberse cargado completamente sobre él, robándole cualquier momento de tranquilidad.

-Tal vez he hablado suficiente, creo que es hora de escuchar tus opiniones Starscream- Comento el Autobot, sentándose en su lugar para ceder el paso a la nave Decepticon.

Star observo a los presentes quienes le miraban esperando conocer la opinión de aquel que había logrado alcanzar el rango de líder entre los suyos.

-Bien, he escuchado todos los detalles de estos planes, pero honestamente no se que tan conveniente sea permanecer en este punto estáticos; se que reconstruir una base sería comenzar de nuevo con el mismo error, el viajar a la Luna suena como una buena opción, pero para nosotros eso no soluciona nuestros problemas.

Los Autobots murmuraron entre ellos, pero no dijeron nada más al oír las palabras del Sekeer.

-Creo que necesitamos una explicación más amplia- Argumento Optimus comprendiendo la indecisión de los suyos.

-Lo que sucede; es que hay algo que nosotros no hemos logrado resolver- Contesto el Jet dirigiendo su atención de lleno al guardián de la matriz antes de continuar.

Ese era el momento de hacer presente sus planes, aquellos que comenzaron a rondar en su procesador, desde la llegada de sus compañeros aéreos, tal vez era la nostalgia al recordar viejos tiempos, o tal vez la necesidad de conocer la verdad.

Ellos eran un grupo de sobrevivientes, pero a pesar de eso; su chispa se negaba a creer que eran los últimos vestigios de toda su raza. Esos pensamientos fueron fortaleciéndose a cada momento, con cada reto que enfrentaban. Era como un recordatorio de lo que habían dejado atrás.

Debía hablar ahora y aprovechar esa oportunidad o haría las cosas solo nuevamente.

-Comprendo que todas tus tropas están en la tierra- Dijo, -Al menos las que desearon continuar bajo tus órdenes-Prosiguió caminado lentamente, -La seguridad de cada Autobot es algo que debe cazar tu chispa constantemente, sin embargo de un modo u otro están cerca y eso es una ventaja de la que nosotros carecemos-Prosiguió.

-Tu sabes que somos un grupo pequeño Prime, tal vez demasiado pequeño- Susurro algo pensativo. Su mente parecía viajar hacia esas lejanas galaxias, donde su pasado yacía, junto con el de la mayoría de los que le acompañaban.

-Se que estoy siendo un poco vago, pero necesito que comprendas nuestras razones, antes de oír lo que tengo que proponer- Exclamo el sekeer.

Optimus asintió, permitiéndole continuar.

En el pasado esas reuniones habrían sido una simple ilusión, algo soñado, jamás alcanzado. El líder Autobot aprecio esto, comprendiendo hacia donde se dirigía esa conversación.

-Lo que trato de decir; es que nosotros dejamos muchos asuntos pendientes en Charr, tal vez en ese momento la única idea era tratar de escapar para encontrar un nuevo hogar donde vivir, pero después de todo lo que ha sucedido, me he percatado que no importa adonde vayamos o que tan alejados estemos. Esos fantasmas nos seguirán a cualquier lugar hasta no finiquitar lo que dejamos pendiente-Las palabras fluyeron de su procesador con un aire de tristeza.

Muchos Decepticons quedaron atrapados en ese planetoide, y no por opción propia, si no por razones que no deseo explicar. Aunque creo que tu las conoces bien- Dijo cruzándose de brazos, adoptando su clásica postura frente a todos los presentes en la sala. Sus alas se elevaron levemente, mostrando la fuerza que realmente se ocultaba tras esa exclamación.

La muestra de esa grandiosa era parecía revivir con ese ser frente a ellos, Optimus recordo los días antiguos donde ese poder militar era respetado no temido, tiempos en los que ambos vivían en su verdadero hogar Cybertron.

-Cybertron- Se repitió. No la tierra, él extrañaba su planeta natal tanto como sus rivales.

-La respuesta no es huir Prime- Escucho atrayendo la atención del camión carmesí nuevamente.

-Hemos esperado el tiempo suficiente, hemos aprendido y experimentado infinidad de cosas, creo que ahora estamos listos para volver. Se que podría sonar como un suicidio, pero es lo único que podemos hacer. Espero lo comprendas- Finalizo el F-15 con un toque sumamente serio.

Los otros Autobots presentes lo observaron atónitos. ¿Acaso el sekeer planeaba volver a ese cementerio espacial?, ¿O era un plan para retomar Cybertron?, lo que fuese parecía decidido hacerlo con sin su apoyo.

-Lo comprendo perfectamente- Respondió el vehículo de rescate, admirado por la determinación de su aliado. Así que era el momento de acabar con todo de una vez por todas, no más juegos, no más rondas. Al fin la decisión parecía haber sido tomada, después de tanto tiempo.

Los otros autos escucharon la respuesta de su líder incrédulos. ¿Acaso Prime los dejaría partir así como así?, tal vez no eran amigos, pero después de todos esos sucesos habían comenzado a entenderse de un modo que nadie podría creer. Las fracciones Autobots y Decepticons, parecían haber aprendido a convivir después de todo, pero esa noticia, era un golpe fuerte para el otro grupo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren decir?- Intervino Skyfire, él sabía que podía ser una pregunta tonta, pero necesitaba saber la verdad tras esos argumentos.

-Nos marcharemos, eso es lo que quiero decir. Estamos cansados de esperar a que esos enemigos vengan por nosotros. Es momento de enfrentarlos y recuperar nuestro lugar como debió ser desde un principio- Replico el Jet de combate convencido.

-Pero, ¿Qué hay de todo lo que han hecho?, ¿Dejaran las cosas así nada más?, no comprendo el ¿Por qué?- Contesto el científico.

-No abandonamos nada- Respondió Starscream, lo poco que teníamos se perdió bajo tierra. –Tal vez tú no veas las cosas del mismo modo, y no te culpo, pero debes comprender que no podemos seguir adelante sabiendo que podrían existir sobrevivientes en ese lugar, miembros de nuestra fracción a quienes dejamos atrás.

-Antes jamás te habría importado eso- Susurro el Jet de exploración tapando su boca al momento arrepentido. Al momento espero esa reacción del Sekeer, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada de decepción.

-En eso tienes razón. Y es por eso que no puedo seguir así. -Contesto

- Optimus Prime- Prosiguió el Jet volviendo la atención al líder contrario. -Nosotros construiremos una nave para volver a Charr, Ese es el objetivo, ¿Qué haremos al llegar ahí?, lo desconozco, pero es necesario que lo hagamos. Tal vez parezca extraño lo que voy a pedir. Pero es probable que sea la última vez que nos encontremos por lo que…

Las palabras parecían atorarse en su procesador de voz, a pesar de todo ese tiempo aún le era difícil aceptar ciertas condiciones, pero eran necesarias para cumplir su objetivo.

A veces hay que hacer sacrificios para alcanzar nuestras metas.

Prime comprendió lo que sucedía, permitiéndole a F-15 conservar su orgullo.

-Entiendo lo que dices y estamos dispuestos ayudarles en su misión- Exclamo el camión de bomberos, -Puedo asignarles una sección de la base mientras tanto. Estoy seguro que con el apoyo de nuestros equipos de trabajo, la nave estará lista rápidamente-Ofreció la unidad de recate con sencillez.

Es imposible mantener un ave enjaulada, tarde o temprano buscará su libertad

Skyfire no podía creer lo que escuchaba, impresionado observo la postura tranquila de Prime quien parecía estar esperando algo como eso. Su amigo estaba prácticamente sellando su sentencia al querer regresar a ese horrible mundo y Prime estaba de acuerdo. Al fin después de tanto parecía haber recuperado parte de esa amistad y estaba a punto de desvanecerse más rápido que antes.

-Optimus- Murmuro notando la mano de su líder en su hombro.

-Esta bien, creo que ellos han tomado la decisión correcta y es nuestro deber como Cybertronianos ayudarlos; esto me hace pensar que quizá algún día seamos capaces de seguir sus pasos ha casa- Dijo el camión carmesí levantándose de su lugar.

-Espero que eso sea aceptable para ustedes- Le dijo al F-15.

Starscream se mantuvo pensativo, esperaba recibir ayuda de ellos, pero esto era demasiado, le preocupaba mucho la respuesta de sus tropas, en especial con los conflictos entre los voladores. Aunque era eso o pasar el tiempo en ese horrible hangar semidestruido.

-Sólo será por poco tiempo- Pensó.

-¿Una sección exclusiva para mi fracción?.¿Sin intervenciones de los tuyos?- Pregunto indeciso.

-Una sección completamente privada-Aseguro el líder Autobot.

-Necesitare pensarlo- Replico el Jet.

-Me parece justo- Dijo el guardián de la matriz, -Estaremos esperando su respuesta.

Starscream tenía que informar a sus tropas de la posibilidad de compartir un tiempo con los Autobots, pero la idea era demasiado caótica para poder procesarla de todo.

Autobots y Decepticons…

Impensable. Pero todo lo que habían hecho últimamente parecía ser eso… imposible, impensable.

……………………………

A las afueras el grupo esperaba impaciente, TA-I les había dado la bienvenida, pero todos se habían rehusado a entrar, aún desconfiaban de sus antiguos rivales. Bueno Excepto por los Lotus, quienes estaban interesados en aprender a usar el nuevo juego de video que Sideburn presumía.

-No lo puedo creer, esto es más que patético- Susurro Skywarp para sí, cruzándose de brazos mientras le daba la espalda a los Autobots que les acompañaban.

A su lado Skybite platicaba con el humano Koji, bromeando sobre esos viejos encuentros cuando aún servía bajo el mando de Megatron.

Con un gesto de frustración el sekeer se alejo unos pasos incapaz de soportar lo que veía.

-Tal vez debí seguir muerto y mantener en alto nombre decepticon en mis recuerdos- Pensó notando la mirada seria de su compañero aéreo.

-Ten paciencia- Afirmo Thundercraker, -Aún no nos hemos adaptado del todo, quizá con el tiempo – Comenzó, pero fue interrumpido por la mirada furiosa de Warp.

-¿Con el tiempo?, ¿Con el tiempo?, ¡Odio esto!, y no creo que el tiempo cambie eso- Grito el sekeer purpúreo exaltado.

-¿No se que diablos paso?, pero extraño al viejo Screamer, traidor, sarcástico, cruel y presuntuoso. No se quien demonios es ese jet que lo personifica- Afirmo el F15 de cromas oscuros con frustración.- Y jamás pensé que diría eso-Finalizo.

Los triplecon observaron la escena sonriendo, -Esos viejos tiempos de guerra era algo que ellos también extrañaban, pero comprendían las razones de esa alianza.

-Tal vez deberías tratar de calmarlo Octane- Comento Astrotrain entre risillas.

-Tal vez deberías hacerlo tú- Respondió el Jumbo Jet ofendido.

Hook quien no estaba muy lejos tan solo suspiro entendiendo que ese era solo el principio de una larga lucha de control interno.

-¡Hey ya vienen!-Grito Koji señalando a los líderes quienes salían de la base después de la larga junta.

-Ya era hora- Gruño Skywarp con su mirada desafiante.

-¿Y bien?- Intervinieron los triplecon adelantándose a los sekeer.

Optimus noto el pequeño gesto de odio en las miradas de los F-15 pero se hizo el desentendido, -Creo que hay más problemas de los que imagine- Pensó esperando haber hecho lo correcto.

Tal vez esto no fue lo mejor. Tal vez tener a ambos grupos en un lugar no sea la mejor opción. Pero ya había hablado y ahora era Starscream quien le explicaba la situación a los suyos cuando la situación estallo.

-¡¡¡¡QUE!!!- Exclamo Warp al momento.

-¿Estas loco?, Nosotros y… y…, primero Muerto que deberles algo a ellos- Exclamo su antiguo compañero aéreo.

-Bueno ya estuviste muerto, así que tu argumento no me impresiona- Reclamo Star al momento.

TC tampoco pudo creer lo que escuchaba, él era un ser de mucha paciencia, pero incluso él tenía limites.

-Eso no es posible- Argumento el sekeer azul

-No es como si fuera de por vida, ustedes actúan como si se acabará el mundo- Prosiguió Star

-Es que se acabo el mundo, eso es, se acabo y yo llegue al infierno, condenado a vivir en mis peores pesadillas- Prosiguió Skywarp con ese toque fatalista y dramático.

-Maldición Warp solo es temporal- Replico el F-15 carmesí.

-¿Qué tan temporal?- Pregunto Astrotrain molesto.

-Fabuloso, justo lo que faltaba- Se dijo Starscream.

-El que sea necesario. Necesitamos esto para volver a Charr- Confirmo

-¡¿CHARR?!- Ahora fue el turno de Blitzwing, los Stunticos y Octane.

Starscream sabía que eso llevaría toda la tarde. Resignado a explicar todo durante horas partió seguido de cerca por el resto de las tropas.

A su espalda los Autobots observaron el intercambio sin argumentar. Tal vez porque ellos tampoco conocían lo que estaba pasando del todo.

-Así que los ayudaremos a construir su nave- Comento Wedge deteniéndose al lado de Optimus.

-Efectivamente- Confirmo su líder. Pero no creo que ese sea el problema del todo- Continúo.

-¿Entonces cual es?- Pregunto el vehículo de carga con curiosidad.

-Les ofrecí un espacio de la base para que se alojarán mientras la construcción se llevaba a cabo- Respondió su líder.

…

-¿Wedge?- Replico Prime notando la mirada perdida del joven autobot.

Otros miembros del equipo le miraron antes de reaccionar a su manera.

Sideburn se emociono abrazando a Prowl hasta casi estrangularlo, Jazz río levemente al ver esto pero no dijo más, en cambio Ironhide se desmayó cayendo sobre Mirage quien estaba paralizado de la impresión.

-Vaya impresión, ¿Cierto Optimus?- Pregunto Koji caminando hacia el Autobot líder.

-Si, aún falta decírselo a Ultra Magnus y al grupo de trenes.

-Eso será interesante- Afirmo el humano riendo mientras imaginaba su reacción. –Solo espero que estén sentados al escucharlo o podrían causar un accidente- Finalizo.

………………………..

-Loco, loco, loco, loco- La palabra se repetía una y otra vez mientras volaban.

Blitzwing se mantenía al lado de Skywarp imitando un flanco doble, mientras TC y Octane hacían lo mismo. Tras ellos Artrotrain con el resto de las tropas en su interior les seguía.

-Cállate- Refunfuño el Tanque /Jet virando un poco para golpear al sekeer quien le evito con rapidez.

-Necesitas algo mejor que eso triplecon- Afirmo Warp, antes de volver a repetir su palabra.

Situación que estaba sacando de sus casillas a todos los presentes.

-Honestamente, ¿Piensas volver a Charr?- Pregunto Thundercraker, atrayendo la atención del grupo.

-Si- Fue la respuesta de Star, quien agradeció a Primus la pregunta; estaba cansado de oír a Warp repetir eso una y otra vez.

-¿Por qué?- Siguió el sekeer.

-Es necesario- Afirmo su líder.

-Eso no me da ninguna razón Starscream, si quieres nuestra cooperación necesito razones reales. No sueños de grandeza- Presiono TC.

Todos se mantuvieron en silencio esperando escuchar al comandante sin saber que esperar.

-¿Quieres razones TC?- Pregunto el Jet. –Entonces sígueme- Finalizo virando para cambiar el curso hacia un punto familiar.

……………………………..

El atardecer llego rápidamente, después de esa larga junta, el vuelo fue rápido, pero no lo suficiente como para alcanzar su destino antes del final del día.

Los cromas carmesí jugaban con la superficie rocosa que alguna vez flanqueo la entrada a su hogar. Las sombras creaban un toque tenebroso a la vista, mientras la arena comenzaba a recubrir los restos marcándolos como lo que eran.

Los Decepticons llegaron, descendiendo frente aquel lugar.

-Dime TC, ¿Qué ves aquí?- Pregunto el comandante deteniéndose frente a la estructura.

-No juegues conmigo, son los restos de la base, ahora ve al punto- Respondió el otro F-15

-El punto es ese justamente, estos son los restos de la base, del hogar que construimos con trabajo y esfuerzo, por el que peleamos, perdido por una simple venganza, algo que debió quedar en el pasado enterrado. Hace mucho tiempo pensé que el alejarse era la solución, pero sin importar adonde vayamos, estas cosas continúan sucediendo, siguiéndonos, como si estuviésemos condenados. Malditos. Estos fragmentos son la prueba presente de lo que estoy diciendo- Afirmo pasando su mano sobre las piedras frías y sucias.

La luz jugo con su silueta enmarcando entre sombras y escombros, deformando su sombra de un modo escabroso.

Los presentes se alejaron un poco, preocupados. La mayoría recordaba vividamente lo que había pasado ahí y no deseaban recordarlo. Sin embargo las palabras del Jet tenían sentido, cada vez que creían estar en paz, algo sucedía. Empeorando a cada instante hasta el punto de robarse la vida de uno de sus miembros.

-Aún hay entes cazando esos muros ocultos bajo tierra, no descansarán hasta que volvamos y terminemos lo que comenzamos años atrás- Prosiguió el comandante observándolos de frente.

-Me extraña que hayas preguntado Thundercraker, sobre todo después de haber conocido el otro lado- Afirmo Star con un toque de nostalgia en su voz.

El otro Jet desvió la mirada un momento al oír tal afirmación. Era cierto. Él conocía lo que era estar del otro lado. Atrapado; incapaz de huir. De ser un ser enjaulado, actuando en contra de tu voluntad. Un sentimiento terrorífico que deseaba olvidar.

-Claro. Algo que no habría conocido de no ser por ti, ¿Cierto líder?- Contesto TC recriminando sus acciones al viejo comandante.

Es posible que hayan aceptado una disculpa, pero eso no borra lo que sucedió.

-Así es- Susurro Star, -Yo fui quien causo eso, por esa razón no quiero que otros paguen por esas decisiones. Muchos aquí vieron parte de lo que creyeron olvidado en este lugar, la mayoría revivió eso que nos hizo huir, pero nos hizo consientes de que debemos enfrentarlo- Exclamo mirando a todos los miembros de su grupo.

Breakdown llevo su mano hacia el punto donde reposaba su chispa mientras recordaba la imagen de sus hermanos.

-Esto cobro la vida de Swindle, ¿Cuántos más tendrán que morir de ese modo deshonroso para entender?- Les cuestiono en voz alta.

-¿Cuántos?- Repitió obteniendo solo el silencio como respuesta.

-Eso puedo comprenderlo- Exclamo Skywarp caminando al lado de Starscream. –Comprendo que deseas ese honor restaurado, en esa decisión estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero…¿Por qué los Autobots?- Comento en un tono más tranquilo.

Pocos conocían esa faceta del sekeer purpúreo, pues era algo que solamente los otros dos de su grupo habían presenciado en contadas ocasiones. Warp no era ningún tonto, ni un payaso; nadie llega al rango que el obtuvo bajo el mando de Megatron siéndolo. Pero prefería dejar que el resto pensará eso, lo que le daba libertad de actuar cuando era necesario. Como ese momento.

-Comprendo tu molestia, no creas que soy feliz por ello, pero debemos aprovechar lo que ofrecen. Seamos realistas, perdimos todo aquí; en este punto. Ahora es la oportunidad de comenzar nuevamente, de levantarnos y buscar nuestro verdadero destino. Pero no podemos hacerlo basándonos en sueños. Debemos actuar, aprovechando lo que tenemos, los recursos de los que disponemos mientras estén a nuestro alcance- Exclamo

-Eso suena lógico- Intervino Hook caminando al lado del Jet. –Yo he seguido a Starscream desde hace mucho tiempo y como él comprendo su pesar. Yo también deje mucho atrás por lo que apoyo su decisión- Dijo.

Al momento los Stunticos le siguieron, junto con los gemelos, Octane le apoyo y Train dejando a los otros sekeers pensativos.

Esa era una decisión sumamente difícil. Pero ambos comprendían lo que eso implicaba. Era el momento de hacer pagar a Unicron y al resto de los que se burlaron de los Decepticons. Era el momento de recuperar la vieja gloria y si era necesario tener la ayuda de los Autobots para lograrlo, era algo que podrían aceptar.

-Los Decepticons se levantarán nuevamente como el ejército glorioso que son- Afirmo Skywarp

-Reconstruiremos nuestro mundo, recuperaremos la gloria y volveremos a ser una fracción real- Prosiguió Starscream sonriendo abiertamente. La luz del sol se oculto finalmente dejando a la vista el brillo de esos ópticos carmesí llenos de vida.

-Así será- Finalizo TC apoyando la moción.

Concluyendo así los momentos de duda, marcando el inicio con esa difícil decisión.

……………………………….

TA-I recibió la transmisión Decepticon informando al grupo la respuesta de sus aliados. El suspenso se rompió cuando una afirmación marco el inicio de esa interacción.

…………………………………

Así grandes momentos de tensión se aproximaban para ambos grupos, pero valdría la pena si con esto recuperaban lo que habían perdido mucho tiempo atrás.

………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Gracias por sus comentarios, un saludo especial a Elena, Destr, Y Tavata, que bueno que continúan acompañándome en esta serie. Saludos a Skybite, no nos hemos olvidado de él en absoluto.

Fantasía como te dije, de no ser por tu ayuda seguiría atorada en el capítulo 1.

Los dejo esperando verlos en el siguiente capítulo.

ATENTAMENTE Arken elf.


	4. Caos

Caos…

Notas del Autor: Gracias por las reviews Destr, Elena, Tavata, me alegra que les este agradando la historia.

Fantasía de un ángel, que puedo decir, nuevamente ha sido gracias a tu apoyo diario el que este capitulo llegue a publicarse. Gracias, ojala les agrade.

…………………………….

Ultra Magnus no había estado de acuerdo en que los Decepticons se quedasen con ellos, él tampoco era bien visto en el grupo terrestre debido a sus incesantes intentos de obtener la matriz, por lo que opto por aplicar el método "Me importa poco lo que suceda", ignorando todo a su alrededor… Desde las órdenes de su hermano, hasta los deberes más sencillos como patrullar la ciudad.

El camión azulado se pasaba el tiempo en su habitación haciendo lo que solo Primus podría saber. Por su parte Sideburn fue todo lo contrario. Siendo uno de los más jóvenes e inexpertos de inmediato intento hacer amistad con el grupo resultando en nada más que miradas agresivas y quejidos de ambas partes. Afortunadamente ambos líderes tenían el apoyo de sus segundos para encargarse de esas pequeñeces.

El pobre de Prowl pasaba más tiempo regañando a su hermano que atendiendo sus deberes. Por su parte los Spychargers no tomaron una actitud estandarizada. Hot Shot simplemente intento seguir con su vida como siempre. Pero Ironhide parecía perdido en el espacio en esos días, afirmando que la edad ya lo había llevado alucinar cosas. Los trenes discutían constantemente con los triplecon tratando de mostrar quien era el mejor de ellos. Los Stunticons se la pasaban molestando al Blustreak por su diseño y el equipo de construcción comenzó admirar a Hook como si fuera un ídolo.

Sin embargo todo eso era soportable hasta cierto punto. Hasta cierto punto; porque los sekeer le habían dado un nuevo significado a la palabra Caos.

……………………………

No habían pasado ni 15 días y la situación parecía llegar al punto crítico.

-El día había comenzado tan bien- Se dijo el Líder Autobot observando la escena frente a él algo deprimido, o tal vez frustrado, no había manera de describir lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento, pero por la mirada de su contraparte Decepticon al parecer no era el único con esos problemas.

Ultra Magnus había decidido salir de su insolación, para regresar a sus actividades, el camión azulado camino atravesando el pasillo; aún era temprano por lo que la actividad era escasa, excepto por aquellos que aún cumplían el itinerario de guardia nocturna.

-Mejor para mí- Pensó el vehículo de carga, -Así no tendré que soportar las tontas fantasías sobre deportivos rojos de Sideburn o los gritos obsesivos de Prowl, honestamente no se que pensaban sus creadores al diseñarlos, aunque ahora que lo pienso X-brawn tampoco se queda atrás. El viejo 4x4 tiene el IQ de un escarabajo terrestre- Continuo en su mente. Esas críticas comenzaron aligerar su sentido del humor cuando se topo con el primer obstáculo. Uno que realmente le robaba cualquier pensamiento alegre de sólo verlo.

-Skywarp- Exclamo notando la forma del Jet bloqueando el camino. De modo despreocupado el F-15 se mantuvo recargado en el muro con sus brazos cruzados mientras su pierna bloqueaba el paso al mantenerse apoyada en el muro contrario.

El sekeer sonrió levemente al ver al Autobot frente a él. Warp conocía el oscuro historial del hermano de Optimus, reconociendo una victima sumamente atractiva para aliviar su propia frustración.

-Además ya estaba cansado de molestar a Ironhide- pensó. –La pobre camioneta no había soportado la última persecución de "Entrenamiento" como le llamaba terminando por estrellarse con un par de muros.

-Que se le va hacer- Río el Decepticon ignorando la mirada furiosa del camión azulado.

-Quítate- Ordeno el Autobot perdiendo la paciencia. No es que realmente tuviese mucha. Después de todo él era el único capaz de abrir fuego sin preocupaciones en medio de una refinería a pesar del peligro, o de atacar al rival importándole poco si sus compañeros estaban en medio del camino.

-Si salen heridos es su problema por no quitarse- Explicaba cada vez que algo así se daba y esos… ERAN SUS COMPAÑEROS DE EQUIPO… Ahora porque debería tener paciencia con uno de esos molestos Sekeers. Ellos eran el enemigo.

Tratando de tranquilizarse cerro sus ópticos intentando pensar en otra cosa.

-¿Qué pasa Mag, finalmente tu hermanito decidió regañarte por ser un chico malo?- Pregunto el F-15 con un toque que realmente exaspero a su contrario.

-Tranquilízate- Se repitió en su mente mientras adoptaba su pose de "Piérdete perdedor" cruzando sus brazos con esa mirada altanera que tanto le caracterizaba.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que algo de lo que él diga es importante?- Respondió el vehículo de carga al momento.

-OH si…, el chico había caído.-

Warp ensancho su sonrisa mirando fijamente al Autobot.

-Porque de no ser así, no estarías corriendo hacer tus deberes y estarías buscando algo más entretenido que hacer- Prosiguió el Decepticon con indiferencia.

-¿AH si¿Cómo que?- Le cuestiono Magnus conservando ese toque de "soy mejor que tú" que siempre imponía ante los otro Autobots para quitarlos del camino.

-Tengo entendido que eres uno de los mejores gatilleros en la armada, además de poder volar a pesar de no ser del todo un vehículo aéreo¿Qué te parece si hacemos unas maniobras de práctica y vemos quien es el mejor?- Le reto el Jet.

-Prometo no usar mi forma alterna para que no tengas desventaja- Prosiguió con un toque peligroso, pero hasta cierto punto juguetón.

-Vaya pero que considerado eres- Replico Magnus sarcásticamente. –Aún así no se si aceptar tu amable invitación, se como terminan tus competencias Decepticon y créeme no soy de esos chicos fáciles- Continuo replicando con otra sonrisa.

-Tal vez el Autobot no era tan impulsivo y descuidado como imagino, pero siempre hay una primera vez. Y él era un experto en encontrar esos puntos de de presión- Proceso el Jet disfrutando cada segundo de la discusión.

-Cierto, cierto, olvide que eres el gran Ultra Magnus, el eterno segundo tras la sombra de su hermano…No espera tercero ya que Prowl parece haberte superado- Río el F-15.

Okay, Okay. El sabía que el Jet estaba tratando de provocarlo, pero esos argumentos estaban comenzando a sacarlo de sus casillas, aún así no se dejaría ganar, eso era cuestión de orgullo.

-¿Por qué no vas aplicar tus molestas suposiciones con otro inocente y me dejas en paz?- Le cuestiono el camión algo molesto.

-¿Qué pasa Mag, atine en algún punto sensible?- Respondió el sekeer con el mismo tono burlón del principio.

El puño del vehículo de carga se cerró con fuerza, pero se contuvo nuevamente. Buscando otra estrategia.

–No se de que estas hablando Sky- Contesto el Autobot recalcando el sobrenombre. Si había algo que el sekeer odiara más que nada era que se dirigieran a su persona con el diminutivo del torpe carguero Autobot. Ese inepto científico no era ni la quinta parte de diestro que él en cielo y eso aunado a esa figura poco ágil era lo peor. Como comparar un halcón con un pavo. Esos sólo servían para ingerirse en la cena de los terrestres en sus festividades anuales.

-No vuelvas a llamarme Sky Mag,- Respondió en un toque agresivo. - De verdad que odiaría que algo malo sucediese por ahí en una de tus patrullas- Finalizo

-Entonces por favor, trata de pronunciar mi nombre completo Sky- Afirmo Ultra Magnus en el mismo tono.

Ambos mechas se miraron serios sin moverse, la tensión comenzó a crecer entre los dos guerreros cuando la voz de Prowl los distrajo.

-Vaya, ya era hora, me alegra ver que decidiste salir de tu habitación- Comento la patrulla caminando hacia su compañero de fracción. –Estoy seguro de que Optimus se alegrará de saberlo- Prosiguió recibiendo una mirada peligrosa de Magnus cuando una risotada rompió el momento.

-ja,ja,ja,ja, ya lo decía yo- Exclamo el F-15 carcajeándose e incapaz de proseguir.

-¿Qué…?- Alcanzo a preguntar Prowl cuando Magnus se lanzo al ataque activando sus armas y abriendo fuego con el par de metralletas a la mitad del pasillo. El enforcer tuvo que lanzarse al piso para esquivar los proyectiles, mientras le gritaba a su aliado que se detuviera, pero este no le escucho centrando su atención en el Jet que desaparecía carcajeándose por la esquina del pasillo.

-Ahora si me las va a pagar ese pollo sobrealimentado- Gruño el camión iniciando la persecución. El táctico observo como ambos guerreros se perdían en ese cruce, activando el sistema de comunicación de inmediato.

-Optimus señor tenemos un serio problema- Exclamo el enforcer notando los agujeros en los muros mientras escuchaba los gritos acompañados de las risas a lo lejos.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?- Pregunto el líder algo fastidiado.

-Bueno, pues solo digamos que necesitaremos a Starscream también- Respondió la patrulla analizando los orificios con más cuidado.

-Rayos esos proyectiles podrían desintegrar a cualquier objetivo con mucha facilidad- Pensó el táctico preocupado.

-¿Prowl?- Resonó el transmisor.

-Bueno solo puedo decir dos nombres. Ultra Magnus y Skywarp- Afirmo el carro.

El silencio reino por un par de segundos antes de que un suspiro se hiciese presente.

-Llama a Starscream e infórmale de la situación, ya me adelantare, en cuanto sepa donde localizar a ese par mandaré las coordenadas con TA-I- Ordeno la unidad de rescate.

-Señor…- Comenzó Prowl perdiendo la comunicación. -¿Optimus¿Señor?- Continúo percatándose de que ahora estaba sólo.

-Yo que pensé que sería un día relativamente tranquilo- Susurro el líder Autobot saliendo de su oficina.

-Genial-Exclamo la patrulla resignándose a internarse en el área Decepticon. En verdad que esos guerreros eran territoriales, esforzándose por mantener alejados a los Autobots a toda costa. Ahora debía entrar ahí e informar al Sekeer líder del suceso.

-Por favor, Prowl ¿Qué te pasa?- Se dijo, -No es como si no hubieses enfrentado bases suyas antes- Prosiguió.

-Ahora hablo solo…Debe ser el estrés- Finalizo caminando hacia los cuarteles del Jet carmesí.

…………………………………

Skyfire observo los planos de la nave una vez más, los trabajos no comenzarían hasta dentro de un par de horas. Pero deseaba ayudar a su amigo de algún modo. –A pesar de que eso implique que cometa suicidio después de marcharse…nuevamente- Susurro algo deprimido.

A pesar de la falta de contacto, esos días habían sido más que suficiente para despertar esa amistad nuevamente. O lo que podía ser casi amistad, ya que los constantes conflictos entre los grupos parecían capturar la atención del F-15 a cada instante, eso sumado a la supervisión del proyecto dejaba al Jet agotado para una leve recarga antes de comenzar nuevamente.

El transporte iba bastante rápido. El equipo de construcción Autobot estaba haciendo un gran trabajo, lo más admirable era como habían aprendido a seguir las instrucciones del Constructicon con eficacia. Wedge había estado renuente al principio, pero después de escuchar las explicaciones técnicas del Decepticon médico quedo encantado con sus teorías, al igual que sus compañeros. Ahora se esforzaban por cumplir cada objetivo de la mejor manera posible y con velocidad.

Skyfire debía admitir que Hook era muy bueno en su trabajo, dirigía con maestría a los chicos, aunque a veces se perdía por breves instantes a la mitad de alguna actividad.

El Jet Autobot sabía que probablemente esas acciones le recordaban al resto de su equipo. -Sus hermanos a quienes se vio obligado abandonar- Dijo tocando la estructura con sus grandes manos, la resistencia era clara, aun con la ausencia de ciertos materiales Cybertronianos.

-Por eso esta trabajando con tanto ahínco- Continuo el científico. –Necesita volver con los suyos. Como el resto del grupo, como nosotros- Finalizo reviviendo los tiempos en los que sólo eran Bluesteak, Jazz y él.

-Como añorábamos encontrar nuevamente a los nuestros a pesar de todo- Pensó acariciando la estructura nuevamente.

-Bien, si deseo que mi amigo este bien, debo hacer esto- Trato de convencerse dirigiéndose al resto de los componentes para colocarlos en su lugar. Cuando un estruendo interrumpió toda labor.

La nave de cromas blancos salio del hangar asomándose al pasillo, donde el grupo de Spychargers se esforzaba por detener a un sumamente enfurecido Ultra Magnus.

Los gritos de enojo y frustración recorrían el lugar, mientras los cañones giraban de manera retadora. Hot shot, junto con Mirage y sus otros compañeros mantenía al gran vehículo contra el piso, el esfuerzo era más que notorio, pero ninguno cedió.

-Voy a matarlo, le hago un favor al universo- Grito el camión con furia.

-Inmovilicen sus manos antes de que abra fuego nuevamente- Ordeno el deportivo negro.

A su espalda Sideburn reía junto con Bluesteak aunque él trataba de disimular un poco. Por su parte TC, y Blitzwing se veían en la necesidad de sostener a Warp para evitar más problemas, aunque el gusto no les duro mucho, porque el sekeer se tele transporto justo detrás de ellos causando su caída.

Warp, eso no fue gracioso- Refunfuño su compañero aéreo, pero sólo obtuvo una mirada inocente de su amigo.

El triplecon que de por si no se llevaba bien del todo con su camarada se molesto levantándose de golpe para arrojar al otro F-15 contra el muro, algo que enfureció a su amigo purpúreo.

-Eres un tonto Blitzwing- Reclamo Warp adoptando un toque serio mientras Thundercraker se levantaba.

-Mira quien lo dice, el payaso del grupo- Respondió el Tanque altanero.

Eso era más que suficiente, nadie lo insultaba frente a los Autobots¡NADIE!.

-Inútil- Susurro el Jet negro apuntando al Triplecon.

Blitz no se movió observando al sekeer quien parecía decidido a todo.

-Salúdame a Primus en la matriz- Condeno el Jet cargando sus armas.

Todos guardaron silencio en el momento esperando el resultado del encuentro. Incluso Magnus quien veía ese enfrentamiento desde debajo de sus compañeros.

Al momento AstroTrain se integro a la audiencia distinguiendo al Seker apuntando abiertamente a su amigo.

El trasbordador no conocía toda la historia, pero esa escena no encajaba del todo en su procesador.

-¡Oye!- Llamo, -¿Qué rayos crees que haces?- Grito atrayendo la atención del público. Su gran forma resaltaba del resto debido a su tamaño, rivalizada sólo por la del mismo Skyfire quien observaba desde el fondo del salón donde se encontraban.

-No te metas en esto trencito- Recalco el F-15 sin bajar la guardia. El público miraba de un lado a otro manteniéndose a la expectativa.

-¿A quien llamas trencito?- Argumento Midnight Express seguido por sus dos compañeros.

-No se metan torpes- Intervino El trasbordador nuevamente.

Rapid Run se enojo al oír esto enfrentando al Decepticon.

-Observa tus palabras locomotora oxidada, esta es nuestra base y ustedes deben comportarse- Exclamo.

El triplecon reinicio la batalla abalanzándose contra el tren, la conmoción se desato de nuevo, pues en ese instante Magnus se soltó disparando nuevamente, Warp le imito y Blitzwing corrió arrollando a Blue en su necesidad de escape.

La confusión creció y el resto del grupo se lanzo a ese enfrentamiento entre fracciones.

Era de un todos contra todos. Skyfire trato de salir del cuarto cuando un láser de un atacante desconocido le dio en la espalda derribándolo. La nave cayó estrepitosamente en el piso a los pies de Optimus Prime quien se veía algo molesto, a su espalda Starscream y Prowl resaltaron, junto con Jazz y Octane.

Prime camino hacia el cuadro, pero fue el grito de Star el que detuvo la batalla.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SUFICIENTE!!!!!!- Grito el F-15 carmesí lo que congelo la acción por completo.

Los combatientes se detuvieron mirando a los dos líderes sumamente furiosos.

-Star no sabía que decir, tarde o temprano algo así pasaría él lo sabía, pero en ese instante solo sentía el energon corriendo rápidamente pos sus cables conectores.

-Quiero una buena explicación, una realmente buena- Prosiguió caminando hacia los suyos. Los Decepticons liberaron a sus cautivos juntándose en un extremo del cuarto.

Por su parte Optimus también llamo a los suyos preparándose para una buena reprimenda.

Hook llego poco después seguido de cerca por los chicos de construcción y Skybyte quien no tenía ni idea de lo que sucedía.

-Hmmmm¿Sucedió algo?- Pregunto inocentemente recibiendo la mirada de todos los presentes.

……………………………….

De ese modo la situación fue un poco caótica entre las filas. Ambos tenían muchos detalles por pulir, pero a veces son esos sucesos los que marcan la diferencia en una buena relación de equipo.

…………………………………..

Notas del Autor: MIL GRACIAS A TODOS POR SEGUIR CONMIGO EN ESTE FIC, no soy muy buena para esta clase de escenas, pero espero haya sido de su agrado.

Atentamente Arken elf. Nos seguimos leyendo.


	5. Volviendo a casa

Capítulo 5

Volviendo a casa…

Notas del autor: Agradezco muchísimo el apoyo. Destr. Gracias, esa palabra implico mucho más de lo que imaginas.

Elena: Que bueno que te hizo reír. Ese era el objetivo, hacer amena la situación y que mejor remedio que unas cuantas carcajadas.

Tavata: Si llegas a leer esto, saludos ), espero tu PC este mejor.

Fantasía de Un ángel: Que puedo decir que no haya mencionado antes. Sigo en deuda contigo.

Este capítulo es un poco emotivo, pero cada situación es esencial para marcar el resto de la historia. Gracias por su comprensión.

…………………………………

Finalmente acabo. Después de tantos problemas y de tener prácticamente sobre extensa vigilancia personal a Skywarp y AstroTrain. Lo logramos.

Starscream…

………………………………

-Ahora estamos a un paso más de nuestro objetivo- Exclamo el Jet carmesí admirando la grandiosa nave frente a ellos.

Era perfecta. Contenía lo más avanzado en tecnología Autobot y Decepticon, así como una diversidad de elementos terrestres que hacían de ella una creación única.

Una mezcla impensable; pero como todo lo que sucedía en ese lugar, ya podría considerarse parte de la rutina.

-En verdad lo es- Respondió Octane a su lado. Los problemas entre fracciones continuaban. Pero después de ese enfrentamiento generalizado, las cosas parecían haberse tranquilizado un poco.

-Creo que el tiempo de castigo de Train, termino, infórmale a Blitzwing que ya pueden sacarlo del área de detención- Ordeno el F-15 con un toque de aburrimiento.

Debido a la situación se había visto obligado a tomar esa clase de medidas parar recuperar el control de los suyos, al parecer los Decepticons están acostumbrados a esa clase de situaciones, aunque sin las golpizas que Megatron acostumbraba propinar a sus subordinados por sus "Supuestos errores".

No Starscream no recurriría a esos métodos, aunque algunos de los suyos parecían pedirlo a gritos.

El jumbo Jet se desvaneció de su vista, listo para cumplir sus órdenes.

El F-15 camino alrededor de la nave, terminando de analizar el diseño.

-Finalmente terminada- Escucho la voz de Optimus Prime desde la entrada del hangar.

-Es una obra maestra- Susurro el sekeer sin moverse de su punto.

-¿Quién hubiese imaginado que podíamos crear algo así en conjunto? Nadie- Prosiguió el Autobot con ese toque tranquilo.

-Sabes lo que esto significa Prime- Replico el Jet cambiando el tema drásticamente.

El camión de bomberos lo miro asintiendo. –Se lo que implica- Afirmo, acercándose aquel que alguna vez fue uno de sus más temibles enemigos.

-Volverán a casa-Dijo el guardián siguiendo la mirada del F-15 en dirección al transporte. En efecto ambos grupos habían hecho un gran trabajo a pesar de todas esas disputas.

-Mentiría si dijera que no vamos a extrañarlos- Comento la unidad de rescate en un tono amigable. Hace mucho tiempo que no teníamos invitados tan… bueno invitados- Continuo mirando a su ex rival.

-Si… fue interesante supongo- Respondió el avión. –De menos ahora recuperaras la paz que buscabas- Susurro.

-La recuperamos hace mucho Starscream- Respondió el Autobot en un toque sereno. Tal vez habían existido diferencias de opinó, y problemas en el camino, pero eso era parte de a vida. Sin embargo la confianza que ganaron ambos bandos en esas largas batallas habían tenido sus consecuencias buenas y malas.

Los Autobots por primera vez fueron capaces de apreciar el otro lado de aquellos que fueron sus rivales, permitiéndoles alcanzar un nivel más alto en esa relación.

-Pero como todo tiene su principio; también tiene su fin- Pensó notando esa figura aerodinámica la cual continuaba observando aquella creación. El fruto de esos esfuerzos combinados.

El Jet por su parte analizaba todas las posibilidades que presentaba esa nueva oportunidad. Finalmente saldrían de ese planeta, para volver a donde pertenecían, era el momento de volar. De volver a casa a cumplir esa misión final. La que hemos evitado desde el día que escapamos de ese mundo apocalíptico.

-Nadie sabe lo que encontraremos ahí, no tenemos idea de los retos que podemos enfrentar; el resultado de las derrotas a manos de ese líder inestable, al que alguna vez llamaron Galvatron.

Los lamentos de esa era estarían esperando, perdidos en esa profundidad del espacio; esperado el regreso de ese grupo para despertar.

-Si algo nos enseño Unicron en esa pequeña venganza, es que nunca debemos olvidar nuestro verdadero origen, ni a razón por la que estamos aquí. No podemos seguir huyendo de él- Se dijo dirigiendo su atención al guardián.

-No se si volvamos a vernos Prime, pero si es así; espero que los términos no sean diferentes a los actuales- Aseguro el Jet alejándose del lugar.

El líder Autobot admiro la figura del sekeer quien se veía decidido.

El Decepticon no agradecería directamente, pero para Optimus las palabras no eran solo frases que deben tomarse de manera literal. En especial en esa fracción la cual simplemente se negaba a revelar su verdadero sentir siempre que fuese posible hacerlo.

-Nosotros también recordaremos esta amistad- Pensó mirando la nave una vez más.

…………………………..

Cuando tienes una meta en mente debes esforzarte sin importar lo que pase, debes seguir adelante a pesar de lo que suceda a tu alrededor. Sólo así obtendrás lo que buscabas llegando a tu destino.

……………………………

El humor cambio drásticamente en la base, la mayoría de los Mechas se concentraban en sus actividades haciendo a un lado sus diferentas por el momento. La mayoría entendía que esa sería la última vez que se veían, por lo que prefirieron hacer un lado esas diferencias por un breve instante.

El equipo de construcción, junto con los Triplecon cargó los materiales necesarios, así como varios procesadores de energón, los cuales les ayudarían en algún caso de emergencia.

Hook admiraba algunos planos antes de guardarlos cuando Wedge se aproximo, en compañía de Grimlock.

-Hmm, hi- Interrumpió el Autobot saludando inocentemente. El constructicon observo por un instante al mecha, antes de volver a sus actividades, cuando la mano del joven guerrero le detuvo.

-Hook, nosotros no somos los más experimentados ni nada, pero agradecemos tu paciencia y bueno…-La voz del joven constructor vario levemente demostrando esa ansiedad, mientras traba de aclarar sus intenciones.

El Decepticon no dijo nada, adoptando ese toque de aburrimiento, pero algo intrigado por la acción de los Autobots.

-El que hayas confiado en nosotros para compartir tus teorías- Continuo Wedge finalmente. –Por eso deseamos darte algo, para que no nos olvides- Prosiguió entregándole una pequeña medalla tallada por ellos con las firmas del grupo.

-Por favor acéptala como muestra de agradecimiento- Exclamo Grimlock.

El Constructicon observo el objeto en su mano estupefacto. -¿Qué diablos?- Se dijo admirando la delicadeza de las líneas en cada trazo. Definitivamente un trabajo de gran calidad, esos chicos tenían potencial, pero eso no se los iba a decir.

-Por favor, no lo rechaces, se que ustedes odian esta clase de cosas, pero es importante para nosotros, no le diremos a nadie, sólo te pedimos la guardes- Afirmo Wedge notando el gesto del Decepticon.

-No hay símbolos ni insignias, tan sólo los nombres de un equipo de trabajo- Finalizo –De buenos amigos- Se dijo.

Hook no pudo evitar pensar en sus hermanos, ¿Cómo reaccionarían?, ¿Qué dirían? Seguramente se enfurecerían o simplemente ignorarían a los Autobots. Pero después de ese tiempo como único constructicon traía sus consecuencias. El viejo médico realmente había disfrutado trabajar con otros mechas de su área. Los Vorns no pasaban en vano y a veces la soledad no era del todo agradable. Más ahora que uno de sus últimos confidentes se había marchado para unirse a la chispa de Primus.

-Si eso es posible para alguno de los nuestros- Comento para sí.

El gesto fue apreciado; aunque seguía siendo un Decepticon y los Decepticos no se rigen por esos absurdos sentimentalismos ridículos. ¿Cierto?, ¿Cierto?

La confusión era evidente en su interior.

-Maldición- Exclamo frustrado, -Por primera vez en muchos Vorns no tenía idea de que hacer.

-Molestos Autobots, eran los únicos capaces de poner a un guerrero en esa clase de dilemas- Se dijo olvidando los planos.

-Problemas, eso eran... Nada más que problemas-Continuo notando las miradas de los constructores.

-Ah que diablos- Exclamo apretando la medalla para guardarla. –Si alguien más se entera de esto terminarán uniéndose a Primus como la mayoría de los suyos- Argumento alejándose con prisa. Sus pasos sonaban furiosos conforme avanzaba, pero a mismo tiempo agradecidos.

Hook, necesitamos un reporte de…Se escucho una voz de alguno de los triplecons, pero la grúa tan sólo gruño empujando a su compañero antes de irse.

-Bien, okay yo lo haré- Se quejo Octane resignado.

-¿Que rayos le pasa a ese médico loco?- Se pregunto antes de volver su atención a la consola de análisis.

Wedge observo la escena alegre. –Creo que le gusto- Murmuro.

-Eso parece- Respondió Grimlock. –Ahora a trabajar- Finalizo volviendo a sus actividades.

……………………………………

La amistad más valiosa, es la que nace en la adversidad.

……………………………………

Dead End corría por las carreteras terrestres por última vez, no sabía si volvería a disfrutar de un lugar así, pero de menos se llevaría el sentimiento de haber estado ahí; después de todo el había nacido en la tierra y sin importar lo que todos pensarán, ellos también extrañarían el planetoide.

Atrás de él la figura clara de su hermano le acompañaba, recordándole que aún eran un grupo de dos.

Si finalmente después de todo ese rencor, su lazo comenzaba a forjarse nuevamente. Sólo quedaban ellos y se cuidarían el uno al otro a pesar de la adversidad. Era algo que ambos habían prometido en esos momentos de oscuridad.

El Viper acelero levemente tratando de incitar al Lamborgini a una carrera.

La vía estaba desierta debido a la hora; y la oscuridad recubría suavemente la visión, jugando con las sombras sobre su superficie metálica. El negro resaltaba con la luz del alumbrado artificial, mientras el blanco rompía el momento con su extravagante figura.

BreakDown capto las intenciones de su hermano aumentando la velocidad para rebasar al Viper.

No necesitaban muchas palabras para entender el juego, tan solo el rugido de los motores para iniciar la persecución.

Ambos deportivos comenzaron acelerar aumentando la velocidad constantemente. Los carros corrían lado a lado atravesando la autopista con habilidad. Las curvas se aproximaron, pero ninguno parecía decidido a ceder manteniéndose a la misma distancia.

El peligro era lo que disfrutaban, viviendo para esos momentos. Lo voladores no eran los únicos que conocían el significado de la libertad.

Los giros comenzaron, con ambas figuras separadas por meros milímetros corriendo con una exactitud única, como si fuesen una sola entidad.

-Los Lotus era buenos, pero esos viajes no tenían lo que este-Pensó el modelo americano.

El gruñido del motor del lambo lo saco de ese pensamiento marcando las intenciones del Stunticon de cromas claros.

Dead End se topo con la figura frente a él frenando de lleno, ocasionando que el Viper quemará llanta sobre el pavimento.

-Ja ,ja ,ja- Río BreakDown- Eso te pasa por soñar- Afirmo el Lamborgini acelerando nuevamente para perderse de vista.

-Así que quieres jugar sucio. Bien, me agrada ese estilo- Rezongó el carro negro, recuperando aceleración.

Los carros se dieron una serie de cerrones, mientras corrían marcando la vía con sus llantas. Ambos se lanzaban contra su rival sacándolo de la pista por instantes para arremeter constantemente en ese juego mortal.

Los Stunticons estaban de nuevo en casa, en esos viejos tiempos, cuando lo único que importaba era la carretera y ver quien era el mejor. Eso y sacar uno que otro autobot de la vía.

El blanco se mezclo con el negro en una danza nocturna sumamente peligrosa, los coches continuaron sus maniobras un par de minutos más, cuando se toparon con un deportivo rojo en la misma vía.

El vehículo avanzaba a toda velocidad atravesando el viento con sus líneas aerodinámicas entre perdiéndose en esa breve oscuridad.

Los Stunticos pensaron en crear un pequeño incidente con el carro, pero toda idea se acabo cuando de la nada apareció otro Viper el cual toco su bocina con fuerza antes de lanzarse contra los otros deportivos.

-¿Qué demonios?- Pregunto El lamborgini distinguiendo esos cromas azulados tan familiares.

-¡¡¡¡Amorrr, por favor regresa!!!!!- Grito el joven Autobot, rebasando a los Decepticons con maestría, tratando de alcanzar al coche rojo.

El vehículo maniobró de un modo peligroso, pero único; como nunca se le veía en todos sus sentidos. Algo que hasta cierto punto le resto interés a la competencia entre Stunticons.

-Un momento, gruño BreakDown al notar la facilidad con la que el otro carro los pasaba sin siquiera percatarse de su presencia.

-Vuelve belleza color del fuego- Prosiguió SideBurn ignorando a sus contrapartes.

El orgullo es un elemento importante para ellos, algo con lo que nadie se debía meter.

En especial para Break Down.

-Nadie me ignora de ese modo- Gruño el Lambo siguiendo al Viper.

Desconociendo lo que sucedía, una joven conducía su auto alegremente cuando la figura del molesto Viper se hizo presente en su retrovisor.

-¡No puede ser otra vez ese coche americano!- Exclamo pisando el acelerador a fondo.

El deportivo rojo avanzo con fuerza tratando de deshacerse de su perseguidor. Side le imito para aproximarse, cuando la presencia de otro Viper se rebelo al encender sus luces.

La joven del auto carmesí creyó estar viendo doble.

Asustada giro el volante, virando en 180 grados sin saber que hacer.

-¡AAAAHHHH!- Grito la chica sosteniéndose como pudo.

El coche rodó como un trompo, antes de regresar al camino, Sideburn se percato finalmente de los Stunticons quienes le rebasaron por cada lado.

-Dead End golpeo levemente al deportivo rojo, regresándolo a la vía. La chica asustada reacciono tratando de escapar de esos cafres como los llamo virando hacia un costado, pero BreakDown bloqueo la salida, impactando contra el porche carmesí.

-NO PUEDE SER- Exclamo la humana, cuando Sideburn acelero para abrirse paso nuevamente.

Los tres carros avanzaban alrededor del deportivo rojo, con breves golpes y empujones.

El par de Decepticons reía descaradamente con cada grito de la mujer, pero Sideburn se molestaba tratando de alejarlos.

Repentinamente las luces de una patrulla se encendieron indicando la llegada de Prowl.

-Ja, ja. – Otro Autobot viene a jugar, y es tu gemelo Down- Llamo Dead End.

-Así como el tuyo- Contesto su hermano evitando la figura azul que pasaba a su lado.

-OHHH SIII- Respondió el Viper negro alocadamente.

Prowl se percato de lo que sucedía, siguiendo de cerca al grupo.

-¡DENTENGANSE AHORA ANTES DE QUE SUCEDA ALGUN ACCIDENTE!- Comando el enforcer, esperando que sus órdenes fueran ignoradas como siempre.

Sin embargo, al parecer ambos Stunticos estaban de buen humor ya que obedecieron frenando en seco. Prowl no tuvo oportunidad de detenerse del todo estrellándose de lleno con Dead end. La patrulla giro debido la fuerza del impacto girando por los aires, con las torretas encendidas pasando sobre BreakDown quien admiro las luces del Autobot impresionado por la distancia del salto.

-WOW- Exclamo notando como la figura blanquinegra caía sobre el deportivo rojo. Los fragmentos de cristal saltaron en todas direcciones al momento del impacto reflejando la luz de los presentes cual lluvia de hielo.

-¡SIII!- Prosiguió el Decepticon escuchando el tronido del metal.

La joven dueña salia del carro corriendo despavorida, mientras el caos se mostraba a su espalda.

-HELP- Grito internándose en la maleza del lugar perdiéndose de vista.

-NOOOO- Grito Side transformándose al ver lo vistoso del golpe.

Con prisa corrió auxiliar a su hermano quien se denotaba sumamente molesto, pero bien. Excepto quizá por su torreta destrozada y el orgullo herido.

-Pobre amor mío, mira nada más lo que sucedió, que catástrofe- Reclamo el Viper Autobot con angustia. –Jamás volveremos a recorrer los caminos juntos, que desgracia- Prosiguió llorando mientras acariciaba la figura destrozada..

Dead End se transformo riéndose a pesar de las abolladuras en sus chasis al igual que BreakDown.

-Eso fue genial. Hagámoslo de nuevo- Exclamaron emocionados.

El enforcer no tardo en replicar después de darle un buen jalón de puertas a su hermano.

-¡No habrá otra vez!,- Grito exasperado.

-¿Por qué te enojas táctico, ¿No seguimos tus órdenes acaso?- Le cuestiono Dead End con un toque de indiferencia.

Prowl le miro serio, antes de activar el puente espacial.

-Volveremos a la base…AHORA- Comando empujando al grupo hacia el túnel.

-Debo agradecer a Primus por su partida- Comento, aunque en realidad extrañaría esas alocadas persecuciones.

……………………………….

Blitzwing continuaba cargando los últimos materiales cuando finalmente AstroTrain apareció. El triplecon estaba furioso por los últimos acontecimientos; pero prefirió no seguir con problemas.

Esa estancia había sido un tiempo de pesadilla, pero finalmente saldrían de ese horrible planeta para pelear por lo que les pertenecía por derecho. Al menos según el trasbordador.

-Hemos sido demasiado blandos- Comento dirigiéndose a su compañero quien no le siguió el juego. No deseaba pasar su último día en la tierra encerrado a causa de la poca paciencia del otro con.

-Mira nadamas, todos trabajando en felicidad, que terrorífica visión- Prosiguió.

-Se termino Train, ya déjalo pasar- Argumento el tanque cansado.

-Dejarlo pasar, si claro. Como no fuiste tú quien estuvo ahí abajo el resto de la semana…- Refunfuño el trasbordador molesto.

-Lo se.- Respondió el Mig. Cargando algunos paquetes más. –Pero ve las cosas de este modo. En cuanto salgamos de aquí se termino. No más amistad con los Autobots, no mas peleas inocentes. Vamos a volver a Charr.

Estamos hablando de ese horrible lugar al que muchos juramos jamás regresar- Dijo Blitzwing pensativo.

La verdad es que sus últimos recuerdos de esa estancia no eran nada alegres, torturado por aquellos a quienes llamo aliados, tan sólo por haber hecho lo correcto por una vez. Fue un precio muy alto por una simple acción. Los momentos de dolor y angustia seguían presentes en su ser, impresos en esa vieja chispa. Sin pensarlo agradeció a Primus por no haber estado presente cuando Unicron visito su última base. Honestamente no sabía si habría podido salir vivo de eso.

-No veo cual es el problema en eso- Interrumpió su compañero.

-Tú no ves el problema porque jamás estuviste en una situación como la mía. Nunca fuiste tachado de traidor de esa manera. Nunca conociste esos puntos de vista alternos- Murmuro el tanque tratando de concentrarse en su actividad.

-¿Me reclamas por tus errores?, sólo un loco habría hecho lo que tu, Blitz honestamente firmaste tu sentencia con sólo haberlo pensado- Afirmo Train excusándose.

-No te reclamo por eso inútil- Respondió el Mig molesto.

-Es sólo que jamás veré las cosas igual que tú. Soy Decepticon con orgullo, peleo por esos ideales porque para mí son los correctos. Pero no puedo evitar sentir algo de incertidumbre al saber que regresamos a ese cementerio maldito. No se si desee conocer lo que sucedió ahí, no se si pueda enfrentar esos fantasmas, como lo hizo el resto del grupo. Tengo miedo de terminar como Swindle- Se dijo

Todos sus pensamientos se mantuvieron cautivos en su procesador mientras buscaba algún otro argumento para finalizar esa conversación con el trasbordador, antes de que la situación terminara negativamente.

-Si tantos son tus deseos por salir de aquí podrías ayudar con esto- Reclamo el tanque finalmente, señalando el resto del cargamento.

-Esta bien lento, mientras antes mejor- Finalizo la locomotora, dirigiéndose a las provisiones.

La diferencia es que esta vez no estoy sólo. Como un amigo me dijo alguna vez. "Hiciste lo correcto a pesar de todo, que nadie te haga creer lo contrario"

Lo irónico es que haya sido un Autobot el que me aseguro eso.

…………………………….

La vida nos enseña muchas cosas; pero a veces sus lecciones vienen de los puntos más inesperados.

………………………………

Skyfire Observo la actividad algo deprimido, ese sería el último día que vería a su amigo quien se marcharía a enfrentar un reto prácticamente imposible.

-¿Pensativo nuevamente?- Le cuestiono Jazz quien a pesar de haber recuperado esa amistad con sus viejos y nuevos colegas tenía esa unión marcada con la nave de exploración.

-Si. Supongo que no puedo evitarlo por mucho que me esfuerce- Contesto Sky con un suspiro.

-Esta bien. Sin eso nadie seria lo que es, eso nos hace seres individuales y libres- Comento el Porche – Estos días fueron divertidos a pesar de todo, me recordó los viejos tiempos- Continuo el saboteador sonriendo.

La nave le observo por un momento regresando su atención al frente. El aura que emitía era depresivo, pero comprensible. Al menos para alguien como Jazz.

-Comprendo tu malestar Skyfire pero debes entenderlo también- Exclamo –Tu amigo no decidió basándose en especulaciones o dejándose llevar; el debió pensarlo mucho antes de proponer tal situación.

Él conoce los peligros que enfrenta; pero no le importa, porque sabe lo que debe hacer. Es normal que te preocupes, pero si realmente lo estimas debes respetar sus decisiones y desearle la mejor de las suertes- Finalizo el saboteador.

Su visor ocultaba la mirada tras esos cromas azulados, pero el significado de esas frases era más que suficiente para entender lo que su amigo trataba de decirle.

Starscream era después de todo un sekeer, un guerrero, líder de una fracción. Con sus propias creencia e ideales. Era normal que volviera a casa a pelear por recuperar esa gloria perdida.

El científico asintió aceptando la verdad tras esas palabras.

…………………………….

Cuando quieres algo debes dejarlo ir

……………………………..

Skywarp volaba atravesando el cielo con velocidad. Posiblemente sería la última vez que sentiría ese viento salado rozar su chasis o la arena en el ambiente acariciar su estructura. No había luz solar que iluminara su camino, pero él no lo necesitaba, pues sus radares hacían el resto del trabajo. A su lado Thundercraker le acompañaba con ese toque silencioso tan característico del Jet azul.

-¿Qué piensas TC?- Le cuestiono Warp virando suavemente para llamar la atención de su compañero.

-Hace mucho que no hacíamos esto- Respondió el otro F-15 con toque melancólico. –Es sólo que todo lo que ha pasado ha sido tan repentino, que me es difícil acostumbrarme- Continuo corrigiendo el curso.

-Yeah, eso lo entiendo, al principio fue como mi peor pesadilla hecha realidad, eso de que los Autobots nos iba a ayudar. Por favor casi se extingue mi chisa por segunda vez de solo imaginarlo. Pero debo admitir que después fue divertido, je,je,je,je,je- Replico el Jet negro con malicia.

-Siempre pensé que los Autobots era diferentes, ya sabes con toda su comprensión y eso, pero fue agradable descubrir que son un grupo lleno de rencillas entre ellos, jijijiji y Magnus ese si que es otra dimensión de Presunción y enojo. Dejo a AstroTrain atrás con mucha facilidad- Prosiguió perdido en sus recuerdos.

-Aunque ahora que lo pienso Prowl si que sabe gritar, no imagine que su procesador vocal alcanzara esos decibeles, de verdad que le hace la competencia a screamer, aún estoy pensando de que modo modificar su designación para hacer referencia a esas habilidades-

Thundercraker escucho con atención todos los comentarios. La verdad es que su amigo si que había causado Caos en la base, buscando problemas cada vez que tenía la oportunidad, provocando situaciones adversas que lograban acabar con la paciencia de Starscream e incluso de Optimus Prime. Y eso si que era un reto.

Pero existía algo levemente diferente, el F-15 purpúreo y negro se refería a sus rivales por sus nombres, en lugar de inútiles, patéticos, tontos, torpes, y toda la variedad de insultos terrestres que había logrado grabar en sus discos de memoria.

-Me pregunto ¿Qué estará haciendo Screamer?- Se escucho la pregunta de Warp.

TC retuvo sus pensamientos por un momento, la verdad es que no tenía ni la más mínima idea. Desde que habían regresado el ex comandante aéreo parecía inmerso en sus problemas, lidiando con toda la situación haciendo a un lado esa relativa amistad que pudiese haberse dado. Además aún quedaba el asunto de los Triplecon quienes se entercaban en tratar de robar su lugar a cada vuelo. Afortunadamente esos viajes se habían suspendido desde que se alojaron con sus rivales o su compañero ya habría arrancado las alas del Mig.

-No tengo idea, terminando de ver los detalles con Optimus Prime, imagino- Contesto el F-15 azul.

Esa oración sonaba tan ajena a sus audios, pero era la verdad. La verdad en ese mundo, algo que debían aceptar.

Thunder había tenido la oportunidad de convivir un poco más con Star después de esa partida en Charr como un ente antes que Warp.

Él había seguido a su antiguo compañero aéreo a cada paso, experimentando todas esas situaciones que el Jet carmesí vivió con Octane. Incluso voló a su lado en la figura del Jumbo Jet el ciclo en el que liberaron a Skywarp. Entonces fue cuando aprendió que su amigo estaba experimentando una serie de cambios que lo llevarían a esa madurez que presentaba en el momento.

No era algo fácil de aceptar, pero estaba presenciándolo a cada momento. Lo que sucedió entre ese día y su regreso en esa base, marco los detalles de esa nueva personalidad.

Pero aún así había muchas cosas, detalles que hacían falta.

-Te aseguro que si ese triplecon vuelve a ponerse en mi camino voy hacer que deje de ser un triplecambiador- Continuo su SkyWarp con su argumento – Después de todo somos un trío, por algo volamos juntos, demonios a veces Starscream si que logra exasperarme. Se escucho el quejido.

Yo también extraño esos días a pesar de todo. Ahora marcharemos a ese lugar condenado, con nada más que nuestras fuerzas y la convicción.

-Seguro que Screamer extraña nuestras maniobras, ya sabes aquellas que solo NOSOTROS podemos hacer. No puedo entender como puede volar cómodamente en una batalla con un Jumbo cobarde a su lado y un Mig inepto al otro, debe ser todo un espectáculo verlos combatir- Afirmo el sekeer negro. Cuando otra señal se hizo presente en el radar. Una que se aproximaba con velocidad.

Thundercraker lo detecto también, ambos volaron hacia distintas direcciones abriéndose, cuando el objeto volador no identificado los paso girando en 360 grados demostrando esa habilidad única.

El Jet carmesí, viro para pasar sobre sus compañeros de modo horizontal, las vueltas sólo le permitían alcanzar más velocidad mientras atravesaba la formación en diagonal rozando levemente las alas de los otros aviones de combate.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí Screamer?, Queremos un tiempo a solas, así que lárgate- Transmitió Warp molesto. No importaba que el fuera su líder, había momentos en los que esos títulos no eran nada más que sobrenombres.

-Prefieres el vuelo con las dos lentitudes, esta bien vete- Continuo el Sekeer purpúreo.

Star no respondió al momento maniobrando para pasar justo en medio de los otros Jets girando de modo vertical entre ellos. Los sekeers sintieron la fuerza del impulso, junto con la ruptura del viento, lo cual sólo les informo lo cercano del encuentro.

-¿Qué sucede Skywarp, resentido por mis preferencias?- Exclamo Star finalmente, con ese toque altanero y sarcástico que le identificaba.

-Estas loco si crees que me importa algo lo que hagas- Contesto su compañero.

TC escucho la discusión pero no intervino, los dejaría un rato más mientras apreciaba ese intercambio tan familiar.

-Bu bu, Starscream no nos quiere, patético, patético, nunca imagine que cayeras tan bajo- Molesto Star a su aliado.

La turbina de Warp gruño creando una leve explosión de combustible antes de aumentar la velocidad del impulso para alcanzar al otro Jet.

-Mira quien lo dice, siervo de los autobots, "hay Prime, Prime que mas puedo hacer por ti"- Respondió SkyWarp imitando la voz de su amigo mientras se colocaba a su lado.

Star viro bruscamente hacia el costado contrario descendiendo; el sekeer negro le imito al instante rompiendo toda fuerza centrífuga.

Thunder observo la precisión con la que sus compañeros volaban. Creando esas maniobras con gran habilidad.

-Hay cosas que nunca se olvidan- Pensó cuando los otros jets pasaron cada uno a su lado, virando para colocarse en esa antigua formación que marco miles de vuelos en la antigüedad.

-No soy siervo de nadie- Reclamo Starscream, -Sólo aprovecho las circunstancias, aunque puedo entender que no lo veas así; después de todo necesitas tener un coeficiente intelectual alto para poder ver detrás de esas estrategias- Confirmo el F-15 carmesí

-Si claro, claro, sigue diciéndote eso, hasta que lo creas S-C-R-E-A-M-E-R- Transmitió el tele transportador.

TC giro lentamente para alejarse de ahí pero sus compañeros le acompañaron en el movimiento sin separarse ni un centímetro. Con esas distancias intactas.

Sip, muchos voladores podían ser grandes guerreros y acróbatas en el aire; pero ninguno podía compararse a la exactitud de ese grupo, al menos según su punto de vista.

Repentinamente el silencio reino en ese punto. Los Jets continuaron su viaje creando diversas maniobras las cuales conocían con exactitud.

Los minutos continuaron, hasta que Starscream abrió nuevamente un canal con ambos sekeers.

-Es bueno que me hayan otorgado el beneficio de la duda- Dijo, antes de acelerar al máximo para descender entre un grupo de árboles.

Sus amigos le imitaron esquivando los obstáculos a altas velocidades, jugando con el follaje, cuando el comandante viro para alejarse sin decir más.

TC y Warp le permitieron marcharse retrasando el paso, mientras la otra nave se alejaba.

Ambos Jets comprendían que su compañero aéreo seguía presente, pero las responsabilidades sobre Star eran completamente diferentes a las que conocían, ahora la responsabilidad de los suyos recaía en su chispa, mientras él se esforzaba por no fracasar como lo hizo su antecesor.

-Supongo que podremos darle más tiempo- Comento Thundercraker recibiendo la afirmación de su amigo.

Era momento de volver.

…………………………………………………

Las apariencias engañan, es importante aprender la diferencia entre pretender y ser.

………………………………………………….

El momento llego finalmente.

La nave estaba lista y cargada. Los Decepticons abordaron de inmediato, encendiendo los motores para salir del hangar. Los Autobots se encontraban presentes mientras TA-I, preparaba las últimas coordenadas del puente para su salida.

Ese era el final de esa interesante relación.

Por un momento ambas fracciones fueron uno, cuidando sus intereses mutuos trabajando en equipo, como Cybertronianos, todos provenientes del mismo mundo, atándose a ese nuevo hogar que fue la tierra.

Optimus no pudo evitar revivir esos momentos en los que la nave máximal bajo, con el grupo de Star a bordo. Toda esa tensión al desconocer sus intensiones. Al ver quienes eran.

Desconocían su pasado, lo que experimentaron para llegar a ese punto, de igual forma revivió la batalla contra ese Megatron a quien acusaron de usurpador.

Las batallas contra los Predacons, así como el apoyo que brindaron en el rescate de Skyfire. Prime miro al grupo de caza recompensas, quienes estaban presentes gracias a ellos.

Finalmente eso era historia, una parte singular que guardaría con estima a pesar del tiempo.

-Adiós que tengan buen viaje y que Primus guíe su camino- Exclamo.

Los Autobots por increíble que fuese se veían deprimidos mientras la nave alzaba vuelo.

-Hasta nunca Prime- Repico Starscream momentos antes de que la nave se elevara para desaparecer en el puente espacial.

…………………………………

Supongo que este es el final de esta era, y nos disponemos a encontrar la siguiente, ¿Qué tiene destinado el futuro para nosotros?, nadie lo sabe, pero sea lo que sea, estamos preparados para lo peor.

…………………………………..

Magnus suspiro cubriendo sus ópticos con su mano mientras desviaba la mirada.

-¿Estas llorando hermano?- Le cuestiono Optimus

-¿Qué?, ¿De donde sacas esas ridículas ideas?,- respondió el camión azul negando de inmediato - Sólo lamento no haber podido darle una lección a ese molesto sekeer.

-OK- Susurro Prime no muy convencido

Tengo la sospecha de que tendrás otra oportunidad en un futuro; tal vez- Pensó conociendo la verdad tras la repuesta del Magnus.

………………………….

La nave voló mejor que el nemesis, respondiendo con eficacia, demostrando lo que la unión podía conseguir. Starscream observo por ultima vez la tierra. Su misión en ese mundo había acabado, era el momento de retirarse, pero al menos sabía que todo ese tiempo había valido la pena.

La figura de Skyfire quien salio de la nada flanqueo la nave en señal de despedida, fueron solo un par de segundos antes de que esta se retirara. Pero para los viejos amigos implico mucho más que eso.

Era la despedida formal, con la promesa de que esa amistad seguiría presente.

Los motores alcanzaron su nivel máximo, cuando la nave se alejo a velocidades más ala de la luz.

……………………………………

No importa lo que hagas, o el camino que tomes, es bueno saber que tarde o temprano siempre puedes… Volver a casa…

…………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Con esto finalizo este capítulo. Nuevos Horizontes aún tiene mucho que mostrar, espero que me acompañen en otra actualización. Gracias por todos sus comentarios.

ATENTAMENTE ARKEN ELF


	6. Charr

Capítulo 6

Charr

Notas del autor: Destr, espero te mejores, y claro aquí esta el siguiente capítulo con mucho cariño para todos ustedes. Gracias por el apoyo.

Elena: Si, finalmente vemos como los Autobots recuerdan todo lo que convivieron a sabiendas de que quizá sea la ultima vez que se encuentren con ese conflictivo grupo, fue realmente emotivo el escribirlo, me alegra que hayas compartido esa opinión conmigo.

Tavata: Si llegas a leer esto, grax, por todo amiga, Skybite, no tiene idea de el problema en el que se metió.

Fantasía de un ángel: Tus excelentes consejos y constante apoyo han hecho posible este fic. GRACIAS!.

……………………………….

La incertidumbre crece cuando el futuro es desconocido

………………………………

La nave atravesaba el espacio con gran velocidad; la tripulación esperaba la llegada a ese destino preparándose para esa última batalla. La que definiría el futuro de su raza. ¿La extinción o la supervivencia¿El principio o el final?

Como las escrituras humanas afirmaban. El Alfa y el Omega de su sociedad.

…………………………………………

Starscream camino por el puente notando ese extraño nerviosismo en el ambiente, acompañado de esa tensión casi mortal.

¿Sería el miedo el que marcaba a sus tropas¿Temor a descubrir la verdad sobre esa superficie¿Temor a revivir ese pasado enterrado? O ¿A descubrir que no hay nada que salvar?

Esa realidad podía ser más atemorizante que el resto. Llegar a un mundo desierto e inhabitado, un mundo conformado por los restos de una era gloriosa enterrada en el óxido. Condenada al olvido.

Bajo él en los controles de navegación sus antiguos compañeros aéreos mantenían el curso mientras platicaban con una tranquilidad envidiable. Como si la muerte o la perdición no fuesen nada más que conceptos efímeros, irreales.

Esa fortaleza había sido algo común entre los suyos; mucho tiempo atrás.

-¿Cuántas veces marchamos a esas batallas mortales, concientes de que tal vez no regresaríamos con vida¿Cuántas veces lo hicimos sin importar cual fuese el resultado final?, jamás te preocupaste por eso. Hasta ahora.

-¿Qué es lo que lo hace diferente en esta ocasión¿De que se compone este sentimiento que no te deja continuar, ahogando toda sensación de tranquilidad, de tu ser?- El F-15 tomo el barandal que separaba ambas secciones del puente con fuerza.

-No es temor a morir, es temor a fallarles- Susurro. Él sabía que había hecho la elección correcta, pero algo en su interior continuaba con esas dudas que no le permitían descansar.

-Tantas preguntas, tantas dudas, tanta responsabilidad. El sekeer estaba seguro de que Megatron jamás había temido por los suyos como lo hacía él en ese momento.

Para su antiguo líder no habían sido más que un número más en una larga lista de tropas disponibles. Tal vez algunos más valiosos que otros pero reemplazables.

-Nadie es indispensable en la guerra-Susurro para si recordando las palabras de ese viejo gladiador. Fueron esos ideales los que le llevaron a muchas victorias, ha conquistar ese planeta llamado Cybertron; pero también a perderlo. Como un arma de dos filos, la cual no fallo en cobrar su otra mitad.

-He pasado demasiado tiempo con los Autobots- Se reprocho haciendo a un lado esas ideas, pues debía enfocarse en su misión, ese no era momento para esa clase de cuestionamientos; él jamás volvería atrás. Cada decisión, cada paso se mantendría firme. Llevándolos a obtener lo que por derecho merecían.

-Alguna vez afirme que el destino no existía, que se forjaba sólo basándose en nuestras elecciones. Es momento de demostrar que esa filosofía es verdad- Susurro volviendo la atención a ese pequeño grupo. Sólo el par de sekeers estaba presente en el momento; pero era más que suficiente, para incitarlo a continuar.

-Ellos no están preocupados porque confían en ti. Así como el resto de la tripulación presente. Toda acción, toda consecuencia recaerá sobre tú chispa por lo que no puedes darte el beneficio de dudar- Argumento en su mente convencido.

-Es imposible evitar preocuparse, es parte de esa experiencia, de ese aprendizaje, aquel que ha marcado claramente a tu equipo. El que te hace ser un líder real- Continúo más tranquilo.

-Así como muchos otros lo han hecho; es eso lo que debes creer, no es una debilidad, si no una fortaleza más que debemos aprovechar- Finalizo comprendiendo por primera vez el porque de muchas de sus acciones pasadas.

-Algo que puedo agradecer a Optimus Prime- Finalizo, decidido a no fallar.

…………………………………..

A veces es bueno aceptar los consejos de aquellos que tienen más experiencia que nosotros; si los comparten no es porque deseen ridiculizarnos; es porque ellos lo vivieron y saben que opciones podemos tomar.

………………………………….

Blitzwing…

Observo la oscuridad del espacio a través de esos extraños ventanales mientras mi procesador se concentra en asimilar nuestro destino.

Jamás me imagine que volvería a ese fatídico lugar. Debo admitir que me da algo de terror pisar de nuevo ese territorio. Pero todos mis pesares se mantienen ocultos en mi mente, mientras me esfuerzo por demostrar valor.

Imagino que el haber vivido en paz tanto tiempo me ha hecho pensar las cosas dos veces; pero no puedo exclamar lo que pienso; ni siquiera aquel a quien llamamos líder.

Mucho menos a él, después de todo; sus razones son válidas y el resto del grupo parece estar más que decidido. Incluso Octane quien al parecer ha decidido adoptar por completo el puesto asignado desde la llegada de los otros Jets.

No se que puedan pensar ellos; después de todo ese punto marco la diferencia de su pasado y ahora es el que enmarcará el futuro. Supongo que sólo ellos serán capaces de conocer la verdad de esto. Por mi parte me mantendré firme; esperando que todo salga bien.

-¿Qué haces?- Pregunto Astrotrain a su camarada quien parecía perdido en un data pad personal.

-Nada- Susurro el tanque / Jet guardando el dispositivo para volver la atención al paisaje externo.

-¿No estarás preocupado o si?- Lo molesto su amigo en un toque más de juego que implicando cualquier realidad.

El Mig. Se mantuvo silencioso; no quería que nadie descubriera lo que en realidad creía, pero era tan difícil ocultar ese temor.

-Es sólo que jamás creí que regresaría- Susurro evitando a su compañero triplecon.

Astrotrain podía ser muchas cosas, pero la compasión no era una de sus virtudes, por lo que en lugar de esto se molesto tomando al otro Decepticon del brazo con fuerza para aproximarlo a su figura.

Tal vez se preocupaba por su compañero; pero no era capaz de demostrar nada de esto, frustrándose con facilidad y respondiendo de manera agresiva.

-Espero que no estés pensando en desertar- Exclamo con frialdad.

Blitzwing tan solo le observo jalando su brazo para soltarse. –No soy un cobarde si eso es lo que piensas- Aseguro rozando el lugar donde Train había presionado con excesiva fuerza.

-Eso espero; no me agradaría tener que cazarte por segunda ocasión- Respondió el Trasbordador manteniendo ese toque amenazador, pero al mismo tiempo depresivo.

Como duele ser aquel que debe ejecutar aquel en quien confiaste, quien cuido tu espalda como tu la suya. Pero así era la ley para ellos. ¿Por qué no lo podía entender?

El tanque se molesto al escuchar esa acusación. Si; él había traicionado a los suyos anteriormente, pero no se debía a la falta de valor o convicciones. De hecho se requería mucho para hacer lo que hizo, lo único que buscaba en esos tiempos era salvar su maldito planeta natal¿Acaso era tan difícil de hacer que su compañero lo viera?

-No deserte- Contesto el triplecon más pequeño antes de retirarse por el pasillo ofendido.

-No, él jamás lo entenderá- Murmuro.

-AstroTrain esta tan cerrado en su mundo que jamás verá más allá- Continúo Blitzwing topándose con Octane quien había presenciado toda la situación.

-Dale una oportunidad Blitzwing; él nunca ha estado en esa clase de disyuntivas.

El tanque /Jet detuvo sus pasos sin voltear.

-Es fácil para ti decirlo. Starscream puede ser sarcástico y cruel. Pero no es tonto – Contesto el Mig antes de partir hacia su habitación.

-Aún no hemos llegado y ya han comenzado los problemas- Pensó el Jumbo Jet con un toque de tristeza.

-Solo espero que sepas lo que haces Star, dependemos de esa solidez para sobrevivir a lo que nos espera- Finalizo para sí observando la figura de la locomotora triplecon caminar en sentido contrario.

………………………………

Confianza, eso es lo que un líder debe inspirar, confianza, fortaleza, inteligencia; pero también humildad.

……………………………….

Hook se encontraba sentado en su oficina, con la medalla en sus manos. Era increíble que un objeto tan pequeño e insignificante, implicase tanto para aquellos que lo hicieron. Él sabía que jamás regresarían. Que la posibilidad de volver a ver a ese grupo era casi imposible. Con lentitud toco el objeto acariciando su superficie; permitiendo que la textura suave le recordara esos breves instantes en los que volvió a sentirse completo. Parte de algo más.

-Eres parte de algo- Se dijo, -Era el oficial médico de su grupo y Decepticon por excelencia; pero aún así extrañaba a sus hermanos. A pesar de no mencionarlos, de comprender que había hecho lo correcto su chispa le recordaba que formaba parte de un grupo Gestalt. El mismo que destruyo al marcharse.

-Probablemente jamás me perdonan- Pensó enfocando la figura del predacon al otro lado de la oficina. El squalo había partido con ellos a pesar de todo, ahora parecía ser un miembro más de ese grupo tan inusual.

-¿Terminaste el inventario?- Pregunto la grúa notando el gesto aburrido de su ayudante.

-Estoy en eso- Respondió el tiburón transmetal algo aburrido.

-Bien, puedes dejarlo por el momento, después de todo no creo que falte nada- Afirmo el Constructicon saliendo de la oficina para dirigirse al puente.

-Olvida esos sentimientos negativos Hook- Susurro, -Recuerda adonde te llevaron la ultima vez- Finalizo recorriendo la estructura. Concentrándose en el ahora.

………………………………..

Starscream observo la pantalla con atención. La nave parecía haber llegado al rango visual con su objetivo; aunque las escenas no eran muy alentadoras para los presentes.

Los tres sekeer se levantaron para caminar hacia el centro de la cabina admirando lo que las escenas revelaban.

La gran forma del viejo planetoide muerto, solitario. Vacío.

Star se acerco un poco más tratando de distinguir algo aumentando el zoom en su consola pero nada parecía haber cambiado. Sólo los desechos del metal mezclados con el óxido y la corrosión.

El F-15 no podía hablar, sus peores temores parecían haberse hecho realidad después de todo.

De igual modo TC y Warp se quedaron atónitos ante tal situación.

-¿Acaso llegamos demasiado tarde?- Se preguntaron sin hablar. Era obvio que esa imagen era incomoda para todos, pero no había manera de retractarse y olvidar.

-Thundercraker revisa si hay alguna señal en la superficie- Comando Star con seriedad ocultando ese pesar que parecía comenzar a renacer con esa culpabilidad.

-Si no hay nadie, si todos están muertos fue porque no hiciste nada para evitarlo. Preferiste huir y ocultarte en la tierra, en lugar de pelear- Pensó notando la mirada fría de Skywarp.

-¿Acaso me culpas por esto también?- Se pregunto el F-15 carmesí, pero su compañero no respondió volviendo su atención a la pantalla, dandole la espalda aquel que alguna vez ocupo el puesto de comandante aéreo.

TC. Verifico las lecturas en su pantalla con un toque pesimista.-No detectamos ninguna lectura de energía- Comento repasando por ultima vez lo que mostraban sus escanners.

-No puede ser cierto, una raza de guerreros no puede simplemente extinguirse y ya- Aseguro Starscream algo angustiado.

-¿Es verdad o eso quieres creer?, Quieres convencerte de que no es así, por eso niegas lo que tienes frente a tus ópticos- Escucho en su mente incapaz de negar tales acusaciones.

-Se acabo Starscream- Exclamo Warp finalmente, atrayendo la atención de los otros sekeers.

-Es obvio que llegamos demasiado tarde para hacer algo más que observar- Prosiguió con un toque de enojo, pero al mismo tiempo de frustración.

Para el F-15 carmesí esa oración solo repasaba esos temores, reviviendo esos momentos en la base terrestre. ¿Por eso nos siguieron hasta ahí¿Eso es lo que Unicron nos quiso mostrar?

No, no, no ese ente no ganará. Por eso estamos aquí, para demostrar que eso no fue más que una amarga ilusión.

-No es verdad, es posible que se hayan ocultado, que hayan ido a otro lugar, son Decepticons, las apariencias engañan. Ustedes lo saben- Negó Star al momento, obteniendo ese gesto de pena de TC.

-Tantas batallas, tanto esfuerzo y sufrimiento para nada. Pero a veces el destino no es amable. Y todos tenemos mucho por que pagar- Pensó el Jet azul con un aire depresivo.

-Debemos aceptar lo que vemos, obviamente nada pudo sobrevivir a eso- Continuo Thunder enfocando las escenas del óxido en la superficie del lugar.

-Hablamos de la armada más imponente de Cyberton, conquistadora, poderosa, no pudo terminar así- Argumento su líder negando esas acusaciones silenciosas que observaba en los ópticos de sus compañeros.

Ambos le culpaban por esa situación a pesar de todo.

-Hiciste todo lo que pudiste, salvaste a quien quiso ser salvado¿Cómo ayudar a quien no desea ayuda?- Trato de justificarse en su procesador manteniendo esa mirada frente a sus dos ex compañeros aéreos.

-No me vean así- Exclamo al fin. El rojo resalto en su mirada con enojo, aquel que enmarcaba su personalidad desde tiempo atrás.

-Yo pelee por evitar esto, sangre por ellos, me sacrifique por ellos y por ustedes, hice cosas que jamás habría hecho, me esforcé ha limites jamás imaginados, para salvaguardar esa seguridad. Pero muchos se negaron aceptarlo. Ustedes lo saben, ustedes fueron parte de aquellos que trataron de borrar lo que intente crear. No pueden culparme por el destino de todos, cuando ni siquiera me dieron la oportunidad- Reclamo cansado de recibir esos gestos de reproche cada vez que los miraba de frente.

-Alguna vez me disculpe por lo que hice, trate de corregir esos errores, de enmendar parte de ese pasado. ¿Por qué no pueden entenderlo?- Continuo algo histérico. Tanta presión, tantos sucesos, tanta carga parecía haber llegado al limite del Jet.

-Regrese a ese mundo para morir en sus manos, pero no pude hacerlo porque tenía que liberarlos de esa maldición a la que los condené, no pude, porque tenía que intentar seguir adelanta para aquellos que fueron traicionados, porque sabía que algo se debía hacer-Afirmo.

-No soy perfecto, he cometido errores, pero trato de aprender de ellos, de crecer con esas experiencias, para no volver a fallar, Maldición Skywarp¿Tu crees que es fácil?- Pregunto dirigiéndose al otro sekeer. -¿Crees que me gusta ver esto¿Crees que no hubiese preferido pelear desde el principio?, pero en el estado en el que estábamos no era más que una tontería. Podía condenarme, pero no por eso condenar al resto. A ti eso no te importa porque no estuviste ahí, no viviste lo que ellos, no lo experimentaste igual. No te ha importado pensar que tú fuiste en parte el causante de eso¡Tú!- Arremetió Star.

-Mira quien habla- Se defendió Warp al momento, -Yo no hubiese sido el causante de nada, de no haber sido por ti, tu fuiste quien me robo la libertad y me envió a ese infierno bajo el mando de Unicron¿Crees que tuve opción¿Acaso crees que quería ser, esa.. esa cosa? tal vez TC no dijo nada, pero puedo asegurarte que el tampoco tuvo una grata experiencia. HAAAA pero eso tampoco lo ves, siempre tiene que tratarse ti y sólo de ti- Grito el Jet purpúreo con pasión.

-¿De mi?- pregunto Star con un toque agresivo, -¿DE MI?- Subió el volumen de su voz repitiendo la pregunta. –Tú eres el que se la ha pasado quejándose y creando caos a cada oportunidad, no te importa si los demás se esfuerzan por evitar problemas, parece que tú solo deseas crear más tensión de la que ya tenemos- Reclamo el líder.

-Si no quieres tensión, entonces comienza actuar como un verdadero líder y demuestra porque eres mejor que Megatron- Respondió Warp dándole la espalda a su compañero.

-Desde que llegue solo has sido condescendiente y servicial. El orden no se impone de ese modo y lo sabes. ¿Realmente crees que pidiendo las cosas por favor vas a tener el apoyo de los otros?, somos Decepticons Starscream no Autobots, Tú eres un guerrero, fuiste diseñado para pelear, no para huir, demuéstralo y deja de culpar a otros por tus equivocaciones- Continuo Warp, volteándose para acertar un golpe en el otro jet.

Star cayó al piso estupefacto observando al otro F-15 con esa ira contenida.

-Torpe- Susurro levantándose.

-Ahí esta de nuevo¿Por qué no me respondes¿Acaso te gusta que te golpeen¿Eres masoquista?- Prosiguió Skywarp furioso.

-Despierta, demonios, despierta y dinos que hacer- Exclamo lanzándose contra su comandante.

Ambos giraron en el piso, Starscream sostuvo las manos de su atacante observándolo por un instante, deteniéndolo.

-Si eso es lo que pensabas de mí, porque me seguiste hasta aquí?- Susurro el F-15 carmesí con dolor, pero no físico si no interno, uno que pensó haber extinguido en el pasado, después del primer escape de Charr.

-¿Por qué jugar a entender¿Por qué engañarme de ese modo¿No fue suficiente con que me humillará, que sacrificara mi propia individualidad, mi personalidad¿Qué es lo que realmente quieres Skywarp? Necesito saber- Dijo antes de lanzar al otro Jet lejos de él.

Thundercraker sostuvo a Warp antes de que este llegará al piso, observando a su líder.

-No lo comprendes Skywarp. Yo no soy él, jamás seré él, somos guerreros eso es un hecho, pero me niego a creer que sólo con golpes y gritos podemos entendernos, demonios somos mechas inteligentes- Exclamo alejándose de ambos, observando la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo.

-Esa actitud, fue la que nos llevo a eso- Afirmo señalando la pantalla, -No deseo que eso se repita; he visto las cosas desde puntos que jamás imaginaste, no deseo que se tengan que matar unos a otros para obtener aunque sea algo a su favor, las traiciones no son la respuesta y me costo perderlo todo para entender la realidad. Los demás que viajan en esta nave comprenden esos conceptos, ellos quisieron hacer una diferencia y es el momento de averiguar si eso se puede realizar. La pregunta es¿Eso es lo que tú realmente deseas?- Le cuestiono su líder observando analíticamente a su aliado. No existían dudas ni remordimientos, solo la tajante realidad.

-Dime Skywarp¿Deseas buscar que hay más allá de esa imagen en esa pantalla¿ o quieres seguir viviendo una fantasía? – Afirmo el comandante.

-No es necesario llegar a esto, ambos accedimos a seguirte cuando nos preguntaste si lo intentaríamos una vez más, es obvio que eso incluía esta situación- Interrumpió TC con ese tono pasivo tan propio de él.

-Tal vez hay cosas que no nos agradan, pero creo que lo mejor será tratar de aceptarlas y seguir. Como Starscream dice, dudo que todos hayan muerto, hay muchos Decepticons poderosos que pudieron sobrevivir a la mano de Galvatron, es probable que estén ahí ocultándose tratando de no ser detectados, esperando esa nueva oportunidad. Se que no será fácil, la mayoría tratará de matarnos en el momento en el que nos vean, pero es comprensible, considerando el estado de ese lugar- Continuo enfocándose en las razones por las que estaban ahí.

-Aún así, debemos intentarlo; es lo correcto- Afirmo

-Eso no cambia lo que él hizo- Señalo Warp al comandante.

-No lo hace, pero creo que él también ha tenido su porción; yo estuve a su lado más tiempo que tu y créeme tampoco ha sido sencillo para él, para ninguno de los que venimos en esta nave. Tal vez estas molesto por lo que sucedió con los Autobots, pero estoy seguro de que incluso tú disfrutaste molestándolos constantemente. Somos seres que venimos del mismo planeta, que compartimos el exilio y que buscan empezar- Prosiguió obteniendo la atención de sus dos compañeros.

-Starscream comprendo tu posición, se que debes estar agobiado por lo que ha estado pasando, espero nos comprendas, pues hay cosas que no entendemos del todo, pero intentaremos trabajar en equipo para recuperar l lo que Unicron y Galvatron nos robaron- Finalizo.

Sus compañeros lo miraron sin poder responder.

-Ahora sugiero que le informemos al resto del grupo que hemos llegado a nuestro destino, para que se preparen para lo que encontrarán- Dijo con sencillez

Ambos aviones asintieron dirigiéndose a sus respectivas posiciones cuando una última pregunta resonó.

-¿Por qué prefieres a los triplecon como compañeros aéreos?- Comento Skywarp con un toque de decepción.

-¿Qué tienen ellos que nosotros no?-

Thundercraker enfoco su atención nuevamente en su líder, él quería conocer la respuesta a esa pregunta.

Starscream observo a su compañero aéreo sin saber como responder. ¿Cómo decirles que no es eso?.

-Ellos pelearon a mi lado y salvaron mi vida en más de una ocasión, nos cuidamos el uno al otro como sólo un trío de Jets puede hacerlo- Replico Star al fin, obteniendo ese gesto de comprensión de parte de sus aliados. Era una deuda que debía pagar, un derecho que se ganaba sólo con un sacrificio como ese.

La confianza de ese vuelo, era reservado y si ese era el caso ambos lo entenderían.

-Ahora comprendo- Se dijo Warp algo decepcionado, - Pero te puedo asegurar que extrañas nuestra habilidad en el aire, no creo que un Jumbo Jet pueda girar como nosotros, y ese presuntuoso Mig, es más despistado que un Aerialbot y eso es difícil- Prosiguió.

Ambos sekeers rieron al comentario. Era cierto los Aerrialbots eran todo un desastre en el aire, ahora no los habían visto, pero honestamente¿Qué avión le teme a las alturas?

-Bien, bien, me cayó- Afirmo el F-15 purpúreo más tranquilo,-Pero que quede claro que no voy a volar detrás de ninguno de ellos- Finalizo enfatizando su punto.

Al momento la puerta se abrió, revelando la presencia del Cosntructicon seguido de cerca por Octane.

-La nave se detuvo, supongo que eso indica que hemos llegado a nuestro destino- Confirmo la grúa cruzándose de brazos mientras admiraba las imágenes en las pantallas.

-Ya decía yo- Prosiguió analizando la superficie.

Octane se acerco a Star, -¿Deseas que junte al resto del grupo?- Pregunto al momento ignorando la mirada seria del médico.

-Hazlo- Ordeno el sekeer, -Hemos llegado a Charr- Afirmo

……………………………………

Las cosas no siempre son lo que parecen, siempre es bueno mirar más de cerca antes de hacer suposición alguna.

…………………………………….

-El planeta no esta desierto- Aseguro Hook con convicción sin dar más explicaciones.

……………………………………..

Notas del autor: Esto es todo por este capitulo, a veces es bueno sacar lo que nos molesta, aunque parezca cruel, eso lleva a una mejor vida.

Gracias por acompañarme nuevamente.

Este fanfiction esta dedicado a Fantasía de un ángel. Gracias por tu tiempo. Para ver escenas de los fanfics solo visiten mi galería que esta en Homepage en la ficha de autor.


	7. Voladores

Capítulo 7

Voladores.

No puedes vivir con ellos, no puedes vivir sin ellos.

Notas del autor: Agradezco muchísimo la inspiración a Fantasía de un ángel.

Dest: Gracias, tus comentarios me han dado fuerzas para seguir adelante, Elena: gracias por tu apoyo y reviews y Tavata: SOY FELIZ, al fin podemos vernos de nuevo. Al parecer cierto tiburón tomo el lado difícil de la historia, pero bueno es un Predacon valiente. Aja… je,je,je

Gracias y espero les guste el capitulo

………………………………………

Mucho tiempo atrás, cuando llegamos a la tierra exclame con orgullo que el hogar no es donde nacemos si no donde lo hacemos.

No considero que me haya equivocado del todo. En definitiva la tierra fue nuestro hogar, fue diferente, nos enseño infinidad de cosas y nos permitió revivir alianzas olvidadas. Sin embargo siempre hay algo que nos hace mirar de nuevo hacia atrás, hacia ese pasado. En este caso no fue un simple recuerdo; si no un sentimiento oscuro formado por todo lo que no terminamos en este lugar.

No me arrepiento de lo que hice; era necesario en el momento.

Estoy seguro que vorns atrás, no podríamos haber enfrentado esto, no estábamos listos, aún teníamos cosas que aprender.

Se que no todos llegaron hasta aquí, algunos se quedaron, otros se integraron. Pero lo que enfrentemos estamos listos, es el momento de dar la cara a esos temores y demostrar una vez más el temple del que estamos integrados.

Starscream

……………………………

El F-15 sabia que era el momento de bajar. De enfrentar ese supuesto destino, de buscar la verdad tras esa tumba metálica que era Charr.

Star admiro a los elegidos, no todos marcharían en el primer viaje. Era peligroso ir sin tener idea de lo que encontrarían. Ningún escaneo mostró nada que fuese de utilidad, por lo que esta estrategia se basaba en suposiciones y observaciones del Constructicon.

No arriesgaría a toda la tripulación así nada más.

Solo algunos marcharían en esa primera inmersión, como un grupo de exploración listo para cualquier situación.

Octane se ofreció de inmediato, recordándole a su líder sobre los días en los que eran sólo dos; pero Star se negó, ahora no estaban solos y las responsabilidades eran más grandes que aquella vez, en la que sólo a búsqueda de redención le guiaba por ese sendero desconocido para su chispa.

-Tanto había por aprender, por apreciar, por comprender- Susurro para si, antes de dar las últimas instrucciones a su segundo.

Necesitaba que aquel mecha de más confianza para él, se quedará a bordo y se encargase de todo, en caso de que no regresarán.

No había nada asegurado y la sobre confianza era peligrosa; más en un planeta como lo era Charr.

AstroTrain era la segunda opción; pero su tamaño también podía ser una desventaja, además de que podía ser de gran ayuda en caso de emergencia en el "Omega". No era un nombre muy Decepticon, pero eso era para ellos, el final de esa larga travesía.

-Bajaré con Blitzwing, realizaremos un vuelo de exploración antes de tomar cualquier tipo de acción- Comento el Jet de combate reinstalando los datos más recientes con los que contaban del lugar a investigar.

-El contacto se establecerá solo en periodos de tiempo corto; no quiero que alguien en la superficie detecte la nave, no podemos arriesgarnos siendo descuidados- Prosiguió concentrándose en su destino.

Cerca de él Skywarp y Thundercraker le miraban, analizando cada palabra, o acto. Había sido agotador tratar a su comandante con ese toque depresivo lleno de culpabilidad, agobiante; pero al verlo de pie de ese modo frente a sus tropas causaba un poco de emoción en sus chispas, notando la frialdad con la que cada decisión era tomada.

-Como el viejo Star, antes de la guerra en tierra- Susurro Warp, obteniendo una sencilla afirmación de parte del F-15 azul.

-¿Qué dices si nos integramos al grupo?- Prosiguió el jet purpúreo con sencillez notando como su líder no los mencionaba en ese primer descenso.

Su pasividad era envidiable, ambos aviones entendían el peligro de la misión, pero no denotaban preocupación alguna; en cambio el triplecon se veía un poco ansioso, pero se esforzaba por ocultarlo.

-Hey Screamer, nosotros queremos ir- Interrumpió Warp sus instrucciones como si se tratara de un simple paseo. Star se detuvo al oír esto enfocando su atención en los sekeers.

-¿Ya decidiste lo que quieres?- Pregunto el comandante con un toque de resentimiento. La última discusión aún estaba fresca en sus procesadores y esos detalles parecían marcar esas decisiones con un toque de desquite.

-No debes dejarte llevar por esos sentimientos, pero a veces la costumbre es más fuerte que la razón- Se reprocho.

-¿Qué crees que soy?- Respondió Skywarp adoptando ese tono peligroso nuevamente.

-No lo sé; tu dime- Contesto el líder al momento reaccionando a esas palabras sin pensar.

-Esto se aclaro hace un momento; tenemos un problema más serio allá abajo y por razones tácticas, deberías considerarnos en ese equipo- Aclaro TC. Rompiendo esa discusión antes de que creciera, integrándose en un punto más peligroso.

-Lo he considerado- Respondió Star caminado hacia ellos; pero ¿Cómo se que no se arrepentirán?- Los cuestiono el F-15 carmesí.

-Me ofende que digas eso Starscream, el traidor en dado caso hubieses sido tu- Confirmo Warp.

Star sonrío al escuchar la afirmación, -Es cierto, pero como dijiste; eso esta en el pasado, el presente es distinto y tú amigo mío pareces cansado de esta interacción- Confirmo el líder volviendo su atención a la pantalla para seguir con su explicación.

-No te rogaremos si eso es lo que deseas- Reclamo Warp, -Si deseas aventurarte a solas con ese patético Mig como único apoyo; adelante, sólo pensé que eras más listo- Finalizo mirando con fuerza al comandante.

La sonrisa se borro del rostro de Star, transformándose en algo indescifrable.

-Ese patético Mig, fue mi único apoyo la primera vez, y considero que lo hicimos bastante bien, para ser un grupo de dos- Afirmo el sekeer carmesí.

Skywarp le miro por un momento, de modo analítico. –Es posible- Comento, pero nosotros conocemos el lugar, mucho mejor que cualquiera de ustedes- Finalizo evitando mencionar el porque.

Starscream sabía la razón del argumento; pero desconocía cuanto de esas vivencias continuaban presentes en esas chispas. Pero la mera idea de que todo estuviese ahí intacto era desconcertante para él. –Por eso no tehan perdonado- Susurro para si.

-Es verdad lo que ellos dicen, no tienes derecho a juzgarlos cuando fuiste tú quien los mando a este lugar. ¿Quién crees que eres al hacerlos a un lado de ese modo?, la ventaja esta ahí frente a ti. Aprendiste que el orgullo no lo es todo, déjate de tonterías y concéntrate; sabes que así debe ser- Prosiguió convenciéndose de sus actos, entendiendo a la perfección lo que sucedía.

-Esta bien, ya que están tan ansiosos- Murmuro en un toque retador, escondiendo por completo cualquier sentimiento de culpabilidad. -No era momento para eso- Razono.

-Ya tenemos voluntarios para este viaje; aún así Blitzwing vendrá con nosotros. Prepárense, saldremos de inmediato- Finalizo el Jet de combate encaminándose fuera del salón donde se encontraban.

-Espero que no te arrepientas Skywarp- Exclamo Star antes de alejarse.

…………………………..

Con sus cargas al 100 los voladores se dirigieron al hangar preparándose para la salida. Skywarp estaba más que deseoso de salir de esa nave y estirar las alas en un buen vuelo de práctica o combate según fuera el caso, para él era igual.

Salir y sentir la libertad de las alturas, era más que suficiente para ser feliz; al menos por el momento.

Moviendo sus alas suavemente se preparo para tomar su posición, su mirada se dirigió al triplecon mientras ideaba la manera de dejarlo atrás en el vuelo.

TC. Se encontraba recargado en uno de los muros, esperando la orden, sin embargo la mirada tramposa de su compañero hacia el Mig quien parecía perdido en sus pensamientos le hizo reaccionar.

-Ninguna broma en el vuelo Warp, es peligroso y somos muy pocos como para perder miembros sin razón alguna- Le advirtió Thunder por el canal privado que compartían.

-Ja, ¿Qué te hace pensar que haré algo malo?- Le cuestiono su compañero con inocencia.

-Tu respuesta- advirtió TC de inmediato.

Blitzwing por su parte estaba demasiado preocupado para percatarse de esas miradas. Su atención se enfocaba hacia su líder a quien le debía la vida.

-La última vez que estuve ahí en ese planeta, pude sentir la presión de los rifles dirigidos a mi figura, sostenidos por mis antiguos aliados quienes no dudarían ni por un momento en oprimir esos gatillos que extinguirían mi chispa.- Pensó el tanque. La imagen de Wildrider a sus pies sin vida, mientras lo preparaban para seguir sus pasos volvió a embargar su mente.

-Somos crueles asesinos; eso somos- Pensó mirando al par de sekeers quienes se convertirían en su único apoyo una vez fuera de la nave.

-Para colmo tenían que ser ellos- Exclamo levemente. La verdad es que no sabía que tan confiables eran, menos después de tantas discusiones. Los suyos tendían abandonar aquellos que no les servían en momentos de necesidad.

-Solo espero que no busquen deshacerse de un obstáculo más antes de que esto termine- Prosiguió en su mente.

Starscream tomaba algunos componentes que Hook parecía tener listos para ocasiones así, equipos de emergencia, entre otras cosas.

EL triplecon miro nuevamente a su grupo; pero los otros F-15 le dieron la espalda dejándolo sólo con sus dudas.

-Maldición Blitzwing, deja de pensar en eso y enfócate en tu objetivo; no es momento para temer- Finalizo algo resignado.

Finamente el grupo avanzo a la plataforma, la cual comenzó abrirse para revelar esa oscuridad infinita que integra el espacio enmarcado con esos planetas, entre os cuales resaltaba su destino.

-Bien, es hora de partir- Confirmo su líder caminando hacia el frente deteniéndose por un momento.

-Skywarp no quiero problemas- Reafirmo antes de transformarse. TC le imito tomando su posición a un costado mientras el otro sekeer se apoderaba del flanco contrario.

El triplecon observo como las figuras giraban coordinadamente, esperando que se integrase al grupo.

-Esto esta mal- Murmuro recibiendo una mirada amenazante de AstroTrain.

-No nos dejes mal- Advirtió caminando hacia el otro volador con esa postura impactante enviando ese mensaje de: "si te acobardas no habrá miramientos".

Octane consiente de lo que pasaba se adelanto a Train deteniendo su avance. –Te están esperando Blitzwing, ya sabes que hacer- Comento la pipa en un tono más amable dándole oportunidad a su amigo de tranquilizarse y partir.

El Mig se lanzo por la compuerta cambiando de forma para integrarse a la formación dejando una breve distancia con el resto.

Flanqueando la retaguardia, creando esa figura de Rombo, para romper con la acostumbrada piramidal.

Los Jets volaron alrededor de la nave una ultima vez; antes de descender hacia su destino.

-Skybite observo las naves desaparecer a lo lejos algo preocupado. –El no tenía mucha experiencia con los Decepticons, su conocimiento se limitaba a viejos relatos, complementado con el singular grupo que acompañaba. Pero jamás pensó que se uniría a esa misión en Charr.

-¿Qué estaba pensando?- Se pregunto perdiendo de vista a los Aviones.

-Lo que fuese; ya era demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión.

-Con esto comienza la guerra- Exclamo Hook con seriedad deteniéndose justo al lado del Predacon.

-Ya era hora- Intervino el trasbordador feliz admirando el paisaje.

…………………………………….

El planeta no se veía amigable. Los escombros y ruinas lo enmarcaban con ese peligroso óxido que para ellos era mortal.

-Lo mejor será descender y proseguir por tierra, en el aire seremos blancos fáciles- Comento su líder virando levemente, marcando el curso de entrada.

El resto del grupo le imito adoptando ángulos similares.

-No somos los más veloces en tierra, pero no deseo que todos se enteren de nuestra llegada por un descuido-Continuo transmitiendo una serie de coordenadas.

-Ese punto fue el más viable según Hook; confiaremos en su experiencia- Finalizo adoptando el rumbo.

El grupo fue rápido y silencioso descendiendo en el lugar marcado. A su alrededor las formas de las viejas estructuras creaban ese ambiente tétrico y peligroso que recordaban.

Los 4 Aviones se transformaron preparando sus armas al momento sin romper formación.

-Este lugar esta demasiado silencioso. No me agrada en lo absoluto- Afirmo el Tanque analizando su sección mientras apuntaba con sus cañones hacia cada ángulo permitido.

-Estamos en la parte norte del planeta, una de las áreas con menor población en nuestros tiempos- Susurro Warp adelantándose para buscar cualquier pista.

-Para mi no es más que un cementerio- Prosiguió TC. Admirando los restos de mechas que integraban el piso donde se encontraban.

-¡Maldición!- Gruño su compañero aéreo al percatarse de lo mismo.

-Bueno al parecer tienes razón en algo Warp; no creo que quede mucha vida en este lugar- Afirmo Star adelantándose con sus cañones cargados y listos para cualquier eventualidad.

………………………………..

En el Omega…

Hook continuaba monitoreando los movimientos de sus compañeros, apoyado por Breakdown y Dead End quienes finalmente se habían dignado al unirse al grupo de observación.

-Aún nada- Exclamo el viper un poco decepcionado. La verdad es que no tenía idea de lo que podían esperar. Pero después de sus últimas experiencias, la tranquilidad no era la descripción adecuada.

-Pensé que habían hablado de sobrevivientes- Argumento Train. –No han encontrado nada más que un sin fin de cadáveres bajo sus pies- Dijo con un toque de decepción en su tono.

El Squalo se mantuvo al margen, impresionado de esa frialdad. Esos cuerpos sin vida, habían formado parte de su armada, ¿Cómo era posible que no sintieran nada por ello?

-Por algo eran tan temidos- Pensó.-Es increíble que serés tan ambles como los Autobots hubiesen soportado tantas eras de guerra con rivales así; aunque eso justificaba claramente esa guerra eterna. Simplemente ambos bandos eran demasiado distintos en como para convivir.

-Espera, hay movimiento cerca de ellos- Se escucho la voz del lamborgini quien señalaba su pantalla mostrando las marcas de energía recientes.

-No teníamos ninguna lectura hace algunos segundos- Susurro el Constructicon enfocando su atención al monitor.

-Como imaginamos deben estar usando algún dispositivo para ocultar sus firmas de energía- Confirmo Octane aproximándose. –Eso solo quiere decir una cosa- Continuo justo en el instante en el que la marca se desvanecía nuevamente.

-Que estamos completamente a ciegas y no tenemos idea de lo que realmente esta sucediendo abajo- Finalizo Hook.

…………………………..

En tierra el equipo de exploración detuvo sus pasos; un sonido había llamado la atención de Thundercraker quien de inmediato alzo la guardia manteniéndose a la expectativa.

El grupo se tenso esperando algún ataque desde cualquier punto. Los Jets activaron sus sensores al máximo escaneando constantemente sus alrededores.

-Vamos- Murmuro el F-15 azul recorriendo el horizonte con la mira lentamente.

-No podemos esperar eternamente- Afirmo Skywarp –Me transportare a ese punto y veremos lo que sucede- Propuso el sekeer.

-No se si sea conveniente Warp. No tenemos idea de lo que esta ahí oculto- Confirmo su compañero.

-No lo sabemos; pero tampoco podemos quedarnos esperando a que nos agreda. Si es un Decepticon ya debe haber cambiado de posición, usando eso como distracción, mantengan sus ópticos listos, no quiero sorpresas que debamos lamentar- Comando Starscream notando otro movimiento en la dirección contraria a la original.

-Aunque también desconocemos el número de enemigos- Continuo –Sin importar lo que sea, no debemos separarnos- Prosiguió –Están ocultos esperando a que nos descuidemos; tal vez sea buena idea darles lo que buscan- Transmitió en una frecuencia personal.

El resto de las naves confirmo el plan mientras el F-15 carmesí bajaba sus cañones levemente relajando su postura como el resto cuando sucedió.

……………………………………….

Muy lejos de ese punto en la tierra…

Ultra Magnus observaba el hangar vació recargado en uno de los muros, ocultando su figura en la sombra de la habitación.

-Lleva un buen rato ahí- Confirmo TA-I revelando esa ya familiar escena en una de las pantallas de la oficina de Optimus.

-Quien lo hubiese pensado. Al principio creí que el misterioso Mecha que visitaba ese lugar era Skyfire; pero el hecho de que sea Magnus es desconcertante.

-¿Qué acción propone señor?- Le cuestiono la computadora.

Prime suspiro medio resignado; Su hermano era un guerrero por excelencia, el estar ahí en espera, dejando que el resto del mundo continuara mientras se mantenía al margen no era su forma de vida ideal. Pero el Destino que os Decepticons fijaron para su viaje no era algo en lo que debían intervenir. El camión de bomberos lo sabía y respetaba esa decisión.

-Si ellos hubiesen deseado algo más de nosotros lo habrían dicho- Pensó.

El otro camión cambio de postura observando la cámara con intensidad.

-Sabes lo que estoy pensando ¿Cierto Magnus?- Pregunto Prime notando ese cambio de intensidad en el brillo de esos ópticos dorados.

……………………………….

En la nave Decepticon la preocupación había crecido. Repentinamente las señales del grupo de exploración se habían desvanecido, imitando aquella que el Stunticon capto tiempo atrás.

-Demonios Hook, dime que puedes recuperar su señal- Exclamo el Jumbo Jet con evidente preocupación.

-No puede ser- Se dijo, -Acabamos de empezar y ya perdimos la marca del equipo completo- Continuo algo desesperado.

-No puedo flaquear en este momento, puede que sea una falla o algo más. Ese grupo fue la elite de nuestra armada, no son un montón de principiantes inexpertos. Debemos tener paciencia- Pensó

-Traten de recuperar la señal- Ordeno la pipa recuperando su confianza.

-¿NO haremos nada más?- Le pregunto su compañero Triplecon, obteniendo una negativa del segundo. - Esperaremos; aún es demasiado pronto para sacar suposiciones- Confirmo Octane.

-Además estamos hablando de guerreros competentes que saben cuidarse las espaldas- Finalizo en un tono de demanda más que de platica.

Train tan solo se cruzo de brazos, pero no intervino nuevamente. Consiente que las palabras de su actual jefe eran reales.

…………………………..

Star apenas tuvo tiempo para activar su espada, impactando de lleno en su rival, con un golpe horizontal a toda velocidad. El ala espada atravesó el metal del enemigo sin piedad, salpicando el energon contra el cuerpo del comandante.

A sus pies la figura de un mecha semideforme resalto revelando ese óxido el cual parecía haber carcomido parte de su estructura externa, dejando a la vista los circuitos internos ahora inservibles.

Atrás de él los otros guerreros combatían abriendo fuego a todo lo que se atreviera aproximarse. Las figuras continuaban apareciendo en esa marcha mortal sin detenerse.

Derribaban uno tras otro; pero esto no disminuía el número de enemigos, quienes ignoraban a los caídos.

-¿Qué demonios sucede?- Pregunto Blitzwing retrocediendo un paso al notar la falta de fuego enemigo.

-No están regresando el fuego- Exclamo agitado cuando otro ente cayó inerte a su lado.

-Probablemente no cuenten con suficiente energía para responder; pero creo que nosotros parecemos ser la solución al problema- Respondió Warp eliminando a otro par antes de que llegara a una distancia peligrosa.

-No son Decepticons son Droides- Confirmo Starscream pateando la cabeza de uno de los caídos hacia sus compañeros.

-¿Pero de donde vinieron?, es decir. Ni siquiera Galvatron tenía el combustible suficiente para hacer tantos- Replico TC.

-Al parecer estamos a punto de descubrirlo- Interrumpió Star al notar que sus atacantes detenían su asalto, rodeándoles por completo.

-Menos mal que no bloquearon los aires- Comento Warp retrocediendo al igual que el resto del grupo. Sus alas se encontraron una con otra cerrando el círculo lo más que pudieron.

El líder F-15 mantuvo su guardia en alto, con su arma iluminada mientras esperaba la reacción de sus atacantes.

-No tenemos contacto con el Omega - Confirmo el triplecon algo tenso.

-Eso es lo que menos importa en este momento- Susurro el Jet carmesí divisando finalmente la figura del atacante quien paso a través de sus tropas con una indiferencia única de él.

-Soundwave- Afirmo el sekeer captando la atención de sus compañeros.

El Decepticon se mantuvo imperioso ante los aviones, con un aire de peligrosidad que no explicaba mucho.

-Sobreviviste- Susurro el F-15 de un modo neutral.

-Así que finalmente regresaste STARSCREAM- Respondió la vieja grabadora deteniendo su paso -Y no vienes sólo- Continuo mirando al resto de los Aviones.

El grupo de exploración se mantuvo firme esperando el ataque de su ex compañero. Por como se veían las cosas era obvio que no estaba ahí en son de PAZ.

-¿Qué planeas?- Pensó el líder manteniendo su mirada firme.

-Nada se puede escapar de mi ¿Cierto Star?- Le tentó la grabadora recordándole esa terrible habilidad que lo hacía tan odiado en el pasado.

-Apenas llegas y ya crees que todos deben responder a tus preguntas?, No eres el líder de los Decepticons después de todo- Afirmo Soundwave. –No tengo porque responder-

-Yo no dije nada- Contesto el F-15. Tal vez ya perdiste la habilidad de distinguir las palabras reales de las meras ilusiones- Argumento el Star al momento.

La grabadora sonrío, revelando más sensibilidad de la que pudieron apreciar en él, en todo el tiempo que sirvieron bajo el mando de Megatron. Algo que realmente preocupo a los Jets.

-La oscuridad tras esa mueca no revelaba un futuro alegre.

-¿Nunca te preguntaste porque no había movimiento en el área?- Le cuestiono el Decepticon del visor carmesí.

-Déjame adivinar, eres dueño de estas tierras; que terrestre suena eso para ti, ¿No lo crees Wave?- Respondió Starscream con ese toque tan suyo.

-No importa lo que suceda no cambias- Pensó su rival admirando las figuras de los presentes. En verdad los rumores eran ciertos, el comandante aéreo había regresado para pagar deudas y redimir errores- Continuo en su mente notando con precisión quienes eran sus acompañantes.

-La muerte solo es una burla para ti, ¿Cierto?- Exclamo la grabadora.

Star se esforzó por levantar esas barreras mentales, no deseaba revelar nada a ese ente, la seguridad de toda su misión recaía en la eficacia de esa maniobra.

Al no obtener respuesta de ningún tipo, ya sea verbal o psíquica se vio en la necesidad de optar por el plan dos.

Los segundos parecían ser eternos mientras los voladores esperaban la reacción de su rival.

-Los quiero con vida- Susurro la grabadora antes de darse la vuelta para alejarse del lugar.

Los Droides reindicaron su ataque, lanzándose con toda su furia contra el grupo. Al momento cada guerrero reinicio el fuego manteniendo limpio su perímetro.

-Debemos volar era la propuesta; pero Star sabía que Soundwave esperaba eso, un vuelo en conjunto sólo acabaría con el equipo en segundos.

-Blitzwing transfórmate y trata de abrir paso por tierra- Ordeno pensando en una opción, una que iba en contra de toda orden inicial.

-Nunca se separen-

Pero si no lo hacían no tendrían posibilidad, las alturas parecían ser su único escape, pero esto era lo que ese miserable deseaba.

-El triplecon obedeció adoptando la forma del tanque disparado grandes proyectiles para abrirse paso entre los enemigos.

Cada sekeer camino a su lado apoyando con su propio arsenal.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo- Susurro Star destrozando a todo aquel que se cruzase en su camino.

-Su número aumenta; y si seguimos de este modo agotaremos toda la carga antes de salir- Argumento el comandante.

-¿Qué piensas hacer entonces?- Le cuestiono Warp a su lado. Ni siquiera sus habilidades podían salvar a todos de eso.

-Tú y yo vamos a volar- Replico el F-15 carmesí, mirando de frente a su compañero. –Seremos la distracción, mientras TC y Blitzwing escapan, cuando estén fuera de peligro los alcanzaremos- Explico el líder.

-Supongo que podemos transportarnos lejos del peligro- Contesto el sekeer purpúreo comprendiendo el plan a la perfección.

Los disparos iluminaban el campo rodeado de droides salvajes.

Las explosiones se escucharon con claridad; pero no hubo respuesta de ningún punto. Estaban solos en ese combate mortal.

-Thundercraker, capto el significado de esa mirada, la que ahora conservaban sus aliados quienes parecían decididos a todo.

-¿Qué piensan hacer?- Se pregunto.

-Nos veremos después TC- Exclamo Warp confirmando sus temores. Pero antes de que pudiese protestar, Starscream salto al aire adoptando su forma alterna, junto con el otro F-15. Ambos se elevaron virando a toda velocidad para llamar la atención.

Star disparo contra Soundwave quien observaba todo desde cierta distancia. La grabadora no se movió. Estaba esperando eso.

-No importa cuanto te esfuerces por ocultar tus pensamientos, siempre revelarás algo al final- Exclamo sin moverse de su posición.

Una especie de lazo metálico salio de la superficie del planeta capturando al Jet carmesí con velocidad. Star disparo nuevamente hacia su rival. El par de misiles impactaron a sus lados, pero el Deceptinon no se inmuto.

Las explosiones iluminaron los alrededores creando esa imagen aterradora de un posible final, con esos cromas cálidos rompiendo la frialdad de que los rodeaba.

Skywarp se percato del suceso pero tampoco tuvo mucho tiempo corriendo con el mismo destino que su comandante.

Afortunadamente el plan parecía haber funcionado; porque tanto TC como Blitzwing se habían alejado primero por tierra y después por los aires, ascendiendo a toda velocidad escapando del enemigo.

TC jamás abandonaría a sus compañeros. Pero el sekeer purpúreo había dejado en claro que se verían pronto.

-Rayos Warp, ¿Por qué son siempre ustedes los que tiene que hacer esa clase de maniobras?- Refunfuño el F-15 azul notando las marcas de energon que adornaban las alas del Mig.

-Blitzwing, repote de daños- Ordeno, olvidando los rangos. Pero el triplecon no replico. Al parecer el Tanque había recibido más daño del que imaginaban cuando atravesó las hordas de droides.

Repentinamente el Tanque / Jet comenzó a descender perdiendo altitud; su dirección fue errática, mientras la nave entraba en barrena plana en cuestión de segundos.

TC aumento la velocidad para tratar de detener la caída de su compañero actual. Con habilidad alcanzo al Mig, lanzando un par de anclajes, mientras imprimía toda la fuerza posible a los motores; peleando porque la gravedad del planetoide no los condenara.

El Boom de sus turbinas remarco los alrededores con un tronido ensordecedor, una habilidad única que le brindaba en parte su nombre. El F-15 alcanzo a desviar la dirección del otro Jet; pero se encontró atrapado en ese alocado descenso.

Sin esperanzas de huir a tiempo ambas aeronaves chocaron llevándose parte del metal de la superficie con su caída.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía pero a pesar de lo mal que se veía la situación, habían atravesado esa frontera imaginaria que marcaba la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte para cualquiera que habitase el lugar.

La caída había sido espectacular y escandalosa. Ambos guerreros quedaron inconscientes en esa forma alterna sin saber que es lo que sucedería finalmente.

A lo lejos las figuras de otros entes se hizo presente de entre las ruinas, ellos habían observado todo; pero jamás pensaron intervenir. La supervivencia en ese mundo dependía de un hilo, sus decisiones era lo único que les permitía continuar adelante. Aunque esos Jets eran sumamente familiares.

Ni TC ni Blitzwing pudieron ver a esos viejos conocidos salir de los escombros.

-Voladores, ellos podían ser la única opción-

………………………………

Notas del autor: Oky aquí tenemos el capítulo 7 espero haya sido de su agrado, esperando verlos pronto se despide su autora Arken elf.


	8. Salidas o Entradas

Capítulo 8

Salidas o Entradas.

Notas del Autor:

Gracias por seguir conmigo en esta aventura de Nuevos Horizontes, después de una serie tan larga, cualquiera imaginaría que ya están cansados de leer al respecto, me alegra ver que no es así.

Todos sus comentarios son importantes para el desarrollo de este Fic, en especial el de TAVATA, ELENA, DESTR Y FANTASIA, DE UN ANGEL.

……………………………….

A veces cuando la oscuridad es más intensa, es cuando la salida esta casi a nuestro alcance.

………………………………

Thundercraker no tenía idea de lo que estaba sucediendo. Sus sistemas parecían estar recuperándose lentamente de esa terrible caída, la misma que desactivo muchos de sus sensores de diagnostico, dejándolo a ciegas en ese sentido.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Se pregunto confuso, pasando la mano por su cabeza, percatándose de que todo estuviese en su lugar.

Las escenas del accidente llegaron a su mente, extrayendo la información más reciente de sus bancos de memoria.

Pudo ver la figura del triplecon descender sin control hacia el vacío, condenándose a una muerte segura.

Tal vez él no era el mas amigable de los Decepticons, pero sabía que sus recursos eran limitados, y seria una tontería perder a un aliado útil por simple ignorancia.

Resignado el Sekeer descendió consiente de que su tamaño y el de su compañero era sumamente distinto. Pero los segundos eran valiosos y el Mig parecía haber entrado en recarga a la mitad del vuelo.

La trayectoria era difícil de prever con esos giros sin control, pero tal vez podría disminuir la velocidad del impacto, salvando de menos parte de ese Jet.

TC se esforzó por romper ese rumbo peligroso activando todo el poder de sus turbinas, creando esa onda supersónica tan familiar. Desafortunadamente eso podría atraer seres indeseables a sus proximidades, revelando su ubicación con facilidad.

No existía tiempo para analizar las variables acerca del terreno. Había sido una decisión rápida de la que dependía una chispa, una de las pocas que aún valía la pena salvar.

El archivo finalizo devolviendo al sekeer a la realidad. Distinguiendo por primera vez desde su regreso en línea la figura de su compañero el cual mostraba abiertamente esas feas marcas del accidente en su chasis.

-Demonios- Comento algo exasperado. Justo lo que necesitaban para empezar bien su exploración en Charr.

-De no haber sido por ese miserable de Soundwave nada de esto habría pasado. La verdad es que nunca me cayó bien-Susurro para si.

Thundercraker observo sus alas revisando los daños, así como en el resto de su figura, sin sistemas de autodiagnóstico era lo mejor que podía hacer,

-Menos mal que sobrevivimos- Continuo, percatándose de lo mal que sonaba su voz, -Tal vez algún circuito dañado por el abrupto descenso- Pensó tratando de activar sus escanners internos sin resultado.

-De menos estamos vivos, eso ya es algo- Exclamo reprochándose la falta de cuidado en esa maniobra. –Tanto Starscream como Skywarp se arriesgaron para darnos una salida y terminamos estrellándonos por ahí, Ja; cualquiera se reiría si viera el resultado de tan excelente plan; es patético, realmente patético- Repitió molesto intentando incorporarse por primera vez; pero un paso fue más que suficiente para que su equilibrio fallara derribándolo sobre el tanque /Jet.

-Rayos- Refunfuño, agradecido de que nadie más hubiese presenciado tal suceso. Después de todo su orgullo ya sufría bastante por la caída como para añadirle ese tropezón también.

-He comenzado a pensar que debí quedarme en el Omega, en lugar de seguir las sugerencias de Warp-Pensó notando el ala dañada con resignación.

No había sido capaz de sentir la magnitud del daño ya que su sistema de sensibilidad en el costado estaba paralizado, ocultando esa falta de equilibrio en un error de comando. Bajo él, Blitzwing seguía atrapado en su sueño de paz, lejos de esa terrible realidad. T.C. admiro por un momento la estructura del Triplecon, preguntándose si estaría bien. Él no era un experto pero parecía que el Tanque /Jet no estaba tan mal como había imaginado.

-De menos su centro de equilibrio esta intacto, junto con sus alas- Comento el Sekeer levemente, medio incorporándose para dirigir su atención a los alrededores. Cualquiera habría imaginado que era una tontería actuar antes de analizar el lugar donde se encontraban, pero para el Jet era más que obvio lo que estaba sucediendo. No necesitaba un extenso análisis para percatarse de que no estaban en el lugar del choque; además la ausencia del energon sobre sus figuras, implicaba que alguien o algo los habían recogido, y no los quería muertos o jamás habría despertado de ese incidente.

No pudo evitar sentir una leve onda de tranquilidad al suponer tal cosa, realmente no deseaba volver a la matriz tan pronto.

-No es que realmente la haya visitado- Afirmo en un toque menos tenso.

-Me alegra ver que ya estas mejor- Se escucho una voz cerca de ellos. El F-15 levanto la guardia de inmediato, maldiciendo ese descuido, apuntando su arma hacia la dirección del sonido. El timbre de las palabras le era familiar, pero con sus sistemas dañados no podía darse el lujo de confiarse, esa sorpresa lo había demostrado mejor que cualquier cosa.

-Muéstrate- Ordeno el Jet de cromas azulados.

-¿No crees que si fuera tu enemigo ya habría retirado esos rifles de tu estructura?- Afirmó la figura levantando las manos; desafortunadamente las sombras ocultaban eficientemente al dueño de aquella voz, evitando que el sekeer le identificara con facilidad. Dependiendo tan sólo del timbre de su voz.

-Puede ser una estrategia- Respondió el F-15 con frialdad manteniendo las armas activas. Sorprendentemente su carga de energía continuaba intacta, excepto por lo que pudo haber perdido en el choque.

-Si… eso podría ser, pero no ganaría nada destruyéndote, sin embargo si te ayudo puedo ganar mucho ¿No lo crees?- Continuo el ente.

T.C. no respondió, con la mira fija en el objetivo. Un par de segundos transcurrieron antes de que el otro Mecha prosiguiera, notando la falta de respuesta del Jet.

-Este lugar no es más que una tumba- Comento en un tono tenue, -No importa lo que hagas o cuanto te esfuerces, todos los que habitan este mundo están condenados a extinguirse, ya sea por una cacería cortesía de algún viejo aliado, o por la falta de energía- Continuo tratando de explicar la situación, consiente de que no sería fácil convencer al sekeer.

Si en efecto un sekeer, una raza que se consideraba extinta entre sus tropas, y no cualquier Jet, si no uno de los miembros de la elite F-15, uno que debió morir mucho tiempo atrás a manos de Starscream el traidor más conocido entre los suyos.

-Thundercraker- Replico el mecha finalmente. Un nombre olvidado en el tiempo, enterrado con el final de aquella guerra, con la muerte del único líder que podría haber implicado alguna esperanza de superación.

-Tus explicaciones no me dicen nada, todos saben lo que sucede en este miserable lugar- Respondió el F-15 finamente; sus ópticos rojizos brillaron con intensidad, asegurando sus intenciones.

-¿Cómo confiar en aquel que se oculta tras las sombras?- Prosiguió TC con indiferencia. En verdad lo único que importaba en ese momento era averiguar la manera de salir de ahí y contactar al resto del grupo. Sus compañeros aéreos podían estar atravesando un gran problema mientras él esperaba sentado en ese lugar desconocido.

La misión era recorrer y buscar algún sobreviviente, pero este no era el método para establecer contacto seguro.

-Es cierto lo que dices, sin embargo pensé que para ahora conocerías la identidad de aquel que los salvo de una muerte segura. Si se hubiesen quedado en ese lugar, probablemente habrían sido víctimas de algún saqueador- Confirmo el Mecha caminando hacia ellos. Su figura se revelo lentamente frente a ellos, con esos familiares cromas verdosos entremezclados con el purpúreo que Hook mantenía. Las marcas del tiempo, era evidentes en su forma revelando la rudeza de vivir en Charr.

-Un constructicon- Murmuro el sekeer identificando finalmente al Decepticon frente a él.

…………………………………….

Al mismo tiempo Octane miraba el monitor inseguro. Por primera vez desde su reconocimiento como segundo al mando estaba enfrentando un problema de esa magnitud. Era cierto que en el pasado Star había experimentado otra serie de problemas que lo habían dejado a la cabeza de su unidad, pero ahora era completamente diferente, estaban en un mundo desconocido habitado por los últimos vestigios de su fracción; seres sumamente peligrosos y vengativos. Entes que no pensarían dos veces en exterminar lo que se pusiera en su paso si eso aseguraba su bienestar.

Por mucho que le doliera reconocer tales características, él comprendía que era la verdad.

-Ellos son más salvajes y fríos que el mismo Magmatron y sus Predacons- Comento notando esa ausencia de señal.

-Están completamente a ciegas en ese territorio hostil- Afirmo la grúa notando la expresión seria de su líder temporal. -¿Qué piensas hacer al respecto?- Pregunto esperando alguna respuesta del Jumbo Jet.

La pipa miro una vez más el monitor, imaginando un sin fin de escenarios. Mandar otro grupo de incursión sería demasiado peligroso, más después de la abrupta desaparición de sus mejores voladores. No tomar esa clase de medidas solo revelaría su posición y colocaría al resto de la unidad en riesgo, sin embargo tampoco podían quedarse sentados esperando alguna respuesta mientras su comandante podía estar enfrentando una batalla por su cuenta.

A veces la vida era demasiado compleja para su gusto. Pero esa posición demandaba eso y más.

-Hook pregunto que haríamos?… yo exigió conocer una respuesta- Reclamo AstroTrain sacando al otro triplecon de sus pensamientos.

-Ya lo se- Respondió Octane algo molesto. A veces su compañero era un poco exasperante, más en situaciones como esa. –Sin embargo no vamos a basar nuestro movimientos en respuestas esporádicas y peligrosas, eso sólo asegurara el fracaso- Prosiguió el Jumbo Jet con fuerza. Cada palabra llevaba impreso ese pesar, pero al mismo tiempo demostraba que no estaba para juegos, concentrándose en la seriedad de la situación.

-Esta discusión no nos llevará a ningún lado, debemos hacer algo ahora- Interrumpió el Construction acabando con esas provocaciones.

-El pelear entre nosotros no nos traerá nada bueno- Pensó, -Solo ensanchará esas divisiones que cada día parecen ser más extremas.

-Alguien ha bloqueado toda transmisión de la superficie con eficiencia- Murmuro el Jumbo Jet. -Hook, ¿Crees poder identificar el método que se uso para eso?, de ser así podríamos idear algún método para ponernos en contacto con nuestro equipo en la superficie- Prosiguió recuperando la cordura.

-Es posible, tal vez exista un método para hacer posible tal cosa, puedo trabajar con Skybite. Los Predacons conocen esa tecnología a un nivel distinto, es posible que si trabajamos juntos podamos identificar la fuente y realizar algún dispositivo que se encargue de neutralizar tal situación- Confirmo la grúa dirigiendo una rápida mirada al Squalo quien los observaba sin intervenir. No estaba tan loco como para meterse con mechas como esos, ya había sido testigo de lo que eran capaces de hacer en un momento de furia o ansiedad.

-¡Pero eso tardara demasiado!- Argumento el trasbordador frustrado.-¿Cómo sabes que estarán bien durante tanto tiempo?- Continuo.

-No sabía que le importaran tanto – Se escucho el comentario de los Stunticons quienes trabajaban en sus estaciones al fondo del puente, alejados de la discusión. El triplecon gruño levemente al oír tal oración, pero fue incapaz de definir quien había dicho tal cosa. El par de deportivos estaban igual de locos después de todo.

-Tal vez sea un proceso un poco lento, pero estoy seguro de que con la cooperación de todos será más rápido. Además el grupo esta integrado por guerreros capaces que han probado sus habilidades en combates peores, de menos aquí conocen al enemigo- Contesto Octane esperando que sus palabras fueran reales. Él comprendía la aprensión de la locomotora, pero no se dejaría llevar, una lección que aprendió de su líder.

-Entonces, a trabajar- Ordeno finalmente.

El grupo se separo siguiendo las instrucciones del Constructicon mientras el Jumbo Jet se aproximaba al ventanal que recubría la parte frontal del puente, bajo él una serie de escrituras Cybertronianas hacían mención a una serie de palabras humanas que explicaban la razón del nombre que enmarcaba tal transporte. Flanqueado con los logotipos Autobot y Decepticon.

Su mano recorrió lentamente el escrito mientras leía cada trazo con claridad, -Alfa y Omega el primero y el último, el principio y el fin- Susurro retirando su mano para enfocar una vez más esa pantalla sin señal.

-Se que tu no crees en el destino Starscream, pero yo he comenzado a creer que Primus nos ha preparado esto como prueba final- Se dijo recordando la situación que los había impulsado a esa misión en primer lugar.

-O tal vez fue el mismo Unicron después de todo; sólo espero que ese no sea el caso - Finalizo notando el gesto molesto de Astro Train quien trabajaba en otra estación con seriedad.

Un suspiro fue todo lo que el triplecon pudo exclamar, antes de volver a sus actividades.

……………………………….

En la superficie la eficiencia en el combate comenzaba aflorar con ambos Sekkers quienes al encontrarse atrapados optaron por la opción dos, transformándose para destrozar cada tentáculo metálico con su fuego.

-Debemos salir ahora- Exclamo Starscream rebanando otra extremidad de ese extraño ente con su espada mientras los droides parecían reaparecer en compañía de Soundwave quien disfrutaba de tales maniobras; reviviendo esos viejos tiempos en los que todos formaban parte de esa unidad.

Que maravillosos momentos de grandeza. La fuerza era importante, pero también la inteligencia tras esos maquiavélicos planes que enmarcaban su insignia como la de verdaderos Decepticons.

Pero toda esa grandeza se había terminado el día en el que su líder pereció. El día en el que ese miserable Jet carmesí los traiciono, enmarcando esa derrota como el principio del final. Empujando a toda esa armada a un agujero sin salida. Condenándolos a la destrucción tras los pasos de ese loco Galvatron.

El terror era un arma útil, pero ese ser al que llamaron guía le otorgo un nuevo significado, persiguiendo a los suyos, extinguiendo cada chispa con ira, sin que nadie fuese capaz de oponerse a tal maldad. Para todo deben existir límites, pero él los cruzo sin miramiento alguno.

Iniciando esa guerra interna, más devastadora que cualquier otra sin importar la duración.

La grabadora se enfoco en ese F-15, el causante de todo ese horror y sufrimiento. Muchos pecados embargaban esa alma torturada. Por eso volvía una y otra vez, incapaz de escapar de ese destino, aquel que se cerraría cuando lo tuviese en sus manos finalmente.

-Crees que eres la salvación, crees que puedes darnos una nueva oportunidad, pero esas breves experiencias en la tierra sólo te han cegado. No hay manera de que nadie escape de este final. Uno que se firmará con el energon del que le dio inicio.

Aquel que marcaría ese Apocalipsis con la extinción de esa chispa antinatural.

-OH si todo se basaba en la adquisición de esos Sekeers, ambos traidores, marcados con la mano del mismo Unicron el destructor.

-No debiste volver Starscream- Afirmo el Decepticon azulado, -Debiste mantenerte lejos de este lugar- Prosiguió notando el cansancio en ese par de Jets. De ese modo habrías postergado este destino un poco más.

Star no deseaba huir, pero ellos solos se condenarían si continuaban así, -Probablemente los otros ya estén fuera de alcance- Exclamo obteniendo la afirmación de Warp quien comprendió el mensaje sin problemas. Era el momento de marcharse lejos de esa maldita pesadilla, una que él mismo había forjado al lado de ese Galvatron, bajo otro nombre, otra identidad, pero seguía siendo él en el fondo con esa presencia latente, atrapada bajo esa oscuridad.

-No soy de los que dejan que estas cosas impliquen algo en su ser, que impriman ese sentimiento poco común pero no puedo evitar sentirme un poco culpable. –Pensó notando el cambio en el gesto de ese rival Decepticon.

Soundwave admiro por un segundo esa fortaleza, la cual comenzó a desvanecerse frente a su ser.

Ambos aviones lograron ponerse en contacto, antes de marcharse de ese lugar. -¿Cuál sería su destino?, era desconocido, pero sería lejos de ese punto.

-El pasado no se puede cambiar, pero si el futuro. El destino es efímero, tu lo trazas, no te resignas a seguirlo-Susurro Star perdiéndose de vista.

-Claro, huye como el cobarde que eres- Se escucho la voz de Soundwave al notar el vació en el centro de ese ataque. Con su mirada oculta tras ese visor carmesí, todo sentimiento se mantuvo oculto mientras admiraba ese lugar donde se encontraban esos viejos conocidos.

-No importa adonde vayan, yo los encontrare. Hay cosas que pueden retrasarse, pero tarde o temprano deberán enfrentar ese último juicio- Finalizo el Decepticon notando el horizonte oscuro y lúgubre que recubría las ruinas ahora suyas.

-No importa a donde vayan, yo los hallare- Aseguro.

Los droides se ocultaron nuevamente entre el metal de la superficie, perdiéndose entre los restos de esa civilización.

…………………………………….

Long Haul dio un par de pasos manteniendo sus manos en alto. –A pesar de que me muestro ante ti desamado continuas con esa postura, ya te lo dije, no me interesa matarte- Confirmo la pala mecánica con un gesto casi inocente. Pero si había algo que ese constructicon no era; es inocente, él era en parte uno de los más serviciales y leales de ese particular grupo de vehículos.

-No puedes confiar en ninguno de ellos- Se dijo el Jet.

-Es extraño verte sólo, ¿Dónde esta el resto de los tuyos?- Le cuestiono el F-15 con seriedad notando algunos movimientos lentos de parte del triplecon quien reposaba a su lado. -pronto saldría de esa recarga, estaba seguro. –Pensé que siempre estaban unidos- Continuo distrayendo la atención con un toque un poco sarcástico esperando la aparición de algún otro mecha en cualquier momento.

Long Haul sonrió levemente pero no se movió de esa posición. –Es extraño que esa pregunta venga de ti, sobre todo considerando que andas con uno de los que ocasionaron esa ruptura- Replico el vehículo de construcción levemente.- ¿Te molesta si bajo las manos?, es un poco agotador permanecer así por largas extensiones de tiempo- Exclamo con sencillez, como si la oración pasada, jamás hubiese sido nombrada.

-¿De que estas hablando?- Comenzó el sekeer cuando su compañero parecía volver al mundo de los vivos.

-¿Qué sucedió?- Susurro Blitzwing algo contrariado, toda su estructura dolía, pero estaba hasta cierto punto bien.

-Perdiste el conocimiento a medio vuelo y casi haces que nos estrellemos- Afirmo TC, sin apártense del Triplecon, una acción que llamo la atención del Mig.

-¿Estas bien?- Le cuestiono el Tanque /Jet, olvidando la frialdad que envolvía a esos nuevos miembros del equipo. Tiempo atrás ellos habían aprendido que el trabajo en conjunto puede ser una gran ventaja si se aprovecha debidamente.

-Thundercraker no replico, enfocándose de nuevo en Long Haul quien al percatarse del despertar del Tanque aprovecho para acortar terreno entre ambos.

-Aléjate-Advirtió el Decepticon azulado, disparando levemente al costado del Constructicon.

-No hagas como si no lo supieras, no se como es que regresaste, pero el hecho de que estés con el traidor sólo quiere decir que perteneces al grupo del Sekeer fantasma, él que se llevo a uno de nuestros hermanos separando un grupo gestalt sin remordimiento alguno- Argumento la pala.

-Sabía que algo andaba detrás de esos buenos actos- Pensó TC. Manteniendo esa postura intimidante.

-No me importa cuales sean sus problemas personales, eso no nos incumbe- Confirmo Thunder levantándose con ayuda del muro más cercano.

El Mig se percató del movimiento pero sabía que si ofrecía su ayuda se toparía con un rechazo, tal y como Star lo había hecho en el pasado.

-Sekeers- Se dijo, - todos con el mismo orgullo-

Pero la plática fue interrumpida con una serie de sonidos que recorrieron el lugar creando un gran eco difícil de ignorar.

-¿Qué es eso?- Exclamo Blitzwing exaltado.

-Maldición, nos encontraron- Se escucho la afirmación del Constructicon quien ignorando el toque peligroso del F-15 avanzo con velocidad hacia él sosteniéndolo con fuerza.

-¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?- Pregunto TC algo contrariado; nadie había hecho esa clase de movimientos que violaran su espacio personal en mucho tiempo, el agarre de la pala evito que este contrarrestara con fuego directo.

-Si quieren vivir, síganme- Ordeno, tratando de hacer que el F-15 se apoyase en su costado, pero Thundercraker no lo permitió, dando un leve salto hacia atrás, para ser sostenido por el triplecon.

-No vuelvas a tocarme- Le advirtió el Jet al momento.

Long Haul maldijo esa actitud, pero recordó con quien hablaba. El Sekeer podría ser el más frío del famoso grupo, pero al mismo tiempo era el más huraño y era obvio que el contacto directo no fuese de su agrado, menos en situaciones como esas; en las que el orgullo se interponía ante todo.

-Hay otros sobrevivientes afuera, y pueden creer que son entes consientes de sus actos; pero no es así, son Mechas peligrosos que se han rebajado a sobrevivir de sus instintos más bajos, cazando y destazando aquellos que aún tenemos un poco de sentido común para alimentarse. Debieron percatarse del energon de sus heridas- Explico la pala mecánica.

-Creí que había limpiado toda huella, pero al parecer no fue así- Susurro con preocupación. -Ese sonido es una alerta que yo monte, eso quiere decir que están dentro de los túneles, debemos salir de aquí si no deseamos morir en sus manos, aunque claro para eso deberás caminar y eso es algo que será imposible para ti en este momento- Finalizo señalando al F-15

-Eso no es problema, yo lo ayudaré- Intervino el Tanque, -Y antes de que te niegues tu sabes que estoy en deuda por salvar mi vida- Prosiguió haciendo claro el punto.

TC sabía que si las palabras del Constructicon eran reales; esos segundos eran valiosos, -rayos, rayos, rayos- Murmuro sosteniéndose de la figura purpúrea de su compañero.

-Muéstranos el camino- Confirmo.

Long Haul dio un soplido en toque exasperado, al notar la falta de confianza, pero omitió hacer alguna replica, marcando la dirección a seguir.

-Por aquí será más rápido- Comento adelantándose al resto.

El grupo avanzo a través de esos túneles, los cuales parecían ser trabajo del equipo de construcción, el dolor en el costado del F-15 era casi insoportable, pero ese no era momento para quejidos o lamentos, tenían que salir de ese lugar cuanto antes.

-Me pregunto si eso es lo que le sucedió a sus hermanos- Comento Blitzwing en un tono tan bajo que sólo el otro Jet pudo captarlo.

-Ahora no es momento para esas cosas Triplecon, concéntrate en salir de aquí- Le reprocho Thundercraker apoyando nuevamente el lado desbalanceado, mientras se esforzaba por no hacer demasiado obvio el malestar que le aquejaba.

-Estamos cerca- Afirmo el Constructicon indicando la salida. El grupo salio a la superficie, pero no fue hasta que el vehículo de construcción se transformo para arrojar grandes cantidades de desechos en el túnel sellándolo que lograron permitirse un instante para descansar un momento.

-Eso no los detendrá por mucho; debemos seguir- Afirmo la pala notando algunas siluetas a lo lejos; sus acompañantes las divisaron de igual manera esperando lo peor.

Los tres Decepticons se tensaron preparando el armamento; -¿Qué cosa los esperaba a lo lejos?- Se preguntaron, cuando una serie de gemidos se escucho desde los restos del túnel recién bloqueado.

-Están atravesando-Confirmo Long Haul, revelando su temor por primera vez desde ese encuentro. Una expresión poco común para un Decepticon, excepto quizá para aquel que conocía la verdad tras esos ruidos.

-No podemos quedarnos a esperar la muerte- Grito Blitzwing compartiendo ese terror con el Constructicon.

Él lo sabía, lo sospechaba desde antes de desembarcar de la nave, las cosas debían ser mucho peores; pero esto era extremo, primero Soundwave con esos entes interminables ya hora esto.

-Transfórmate y vuela- Comando Thundercraker a su compañero. El Mig lo miro estupefacto, -¿De que demonios hablas?, ni siquiera se si aún puedo volar- Le reprocho Blitzwing algo tenso.

-Es eso o convertirnos en su alimento; estoy seguro de que es doloroso, tu sabes, sentir como te desmiembran poco a poco, mientras tu energon marca aquellos que alguna vez creíste amigos- Susurro TC con un toque macabro en sus oraciones.

EL triplecon de inmediato se transformo permitiendo a sus acompañantes entrar. Una de las ventajas que poseía al tener algunas características similares con AstroTrain quien también podía controlar en parte esa masa con el sub espacio que le correspondía.

Long Haul espero a que el F-15 entrara al compartimiento interno, para seguirlo. Realmente no comprendía porque lo ayudaban, pudiéndo abandonarlo a su suerte; pero tal vez aún existía honor en las chispas de esos seres, a pesar de ser los supuestos "Traidores".

El Mig se elevo lentamente alejándose de ese punto, mientras sus atacantes salían por el hueco ahora libre. Sin pensarlo nuevamente se elevo ganando altitud, dirigiéndose hacia el destino del que provenían.

-¿Qué estas haciendo?- Le cuestiono el F-15 notando el cambio de dirección del Triplecon.

-Aún tengo energía para volver, no la desperdiciaremos volando por terreno peligroso- Respondió el tanque manteniendo firme su curso.

-No puedes hacerlo, aún hay dos de los nuestros allá abajo- Reprocho el sekeer.

Blitzwing sintió un poco de culpa al oír tal coda; después de todo fue Star quien se había arriesgado para rescatarlo la primera vez. La figura herida del Jet carmesí manteniéndose firme frente a él antes del disparo que extinguirá su chispa se hizo presente.

-Lo sé; pero por el momento… no podemos hacer nada- Susurro apenado.

Él deseaba volver, sabía que debía hacerlo. Pero por alguna razón no podía.

Furiosos el F-15 pensó en abandonar el transporte, pero tampoco él seria de mucha ayuda en ese estado.

-Maldición, ¿Por qué?- Exclamo frustrado, -Debí dejar que te estrellaras, nunca debí salvarte- Murmuro ignorando por completo al otro Mecha que les acompañaba. Ambos voladores estaban tan metidos en sus propios problemas personales como para ponerle atención.

Long Haul observo por primera vez en mucho tiempo la superficie alejarse, junto con el resto de ese infierno, mientras la oscuridad del espacio les daba la bienvenida con hermosa soledad. Para el Constructicon era como un sueño hecho realidad, al fin podía salir de esa trampa, alejarse…pero todo pensamiento fue interrumpido cuando la figura de la imponente nave se diviso frente a ellos.

-Cobarde- Afirmo el Jet de combate, -No eres más que un cobarde- Prosiguió con enojo notando el Omega al frente.

Ellos se había marchado abandonando a los otros miembros del grupo, abandonándolos a su suerte; tal y como lo había hecho Starscream alguna vez.

-No puede ser-Se dijo nuevamente, -No puede ser.

……………………………………….

Skywarp y Starscream corrían ocultándose entre viejas construcciones mientras buscaban el método de volar lejos sin ser atacados por una lluvia de disparos.

-¿Quién hubiese pensado que ese loco nos seguiría hasta aquí?- Se pregunto el sekeer purpúreo pegándose al muro que los resguardaba.

-Al parecer esta decidido a derribarnos a como de lugar- Contesto su comandante analizando sus niveles de energon.

-De menos T.C debe andar por ahí buscándonos- Replico su compañero.

Star no respondió a eso, concentrándose en buscar algún modo de escapar. –Trata de no pensar en nada- Comando; -Eso sólo nos delatará-

-Es imposible- Argumento Warp de inmediato.

-Con un cabeza hueca como tú lo creí fácil-Confirmo el F-15 carmesí detectando movimiento en las proximidades. –Ahora mantente en silencio si no deseas que nos encuentren- Dijo ocultando su figura entre las sombras de aquel lugar.

-Menos mal que sus drones no leen mentes- Exclamo el otro Jet imitándolo.

-Que no hables- Repitió Star sintiendo esa aura de peligrosidad sobre ellos. Ambos sekeer se agacharon esperando la oportunidad de escapar sin saber que en ese mismo lugar otros se ocultaban.

-Seamos positivos; no puede ser peor- Confirmo Warp, cuando Starscream lo jalo apuntando hacia el punto donde el estaba segundos antes.

Un sólo óptico irrumpió las sombras con un toque tenue pero imponente

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- Pregunto el líder con sus cañones activos conociendo de inmediato al dueño de tal mirada.

-Así que eran sekkers, soy afortunado de ser el primero en localizarlos después de todo- Respondió el cañón transformer riendo de un modo salvaje antes de tronar los dedos, a su espalda otros Decepticons aparecieron apuntando al par.

-Lamento el método tan hostil, pero no puedo permitir que salgan de este lugar sin autorización- Prosiguió el cíclope purpúreo adelantándose al resto del grupo.

-He comenzado a pensar que somos muy queridos en este lugar- Murmuro Skywarp retrocediendo junto con Starscream quien sonrío de modo malicioso antes de responder con su acostumbrado tacto.

-Siempre oculto en los desechos, ¿Verdad Shockwave?-Fue su expresión antes de que este disparara.

……………………………………

Notas del Autor: Bien este es el final de este capítulo, un agradecimiento especial a Fantasía de un ángel quien fue una colaboradora importante para el desarrollo del mismo. Espero nos veamos en el siguiente GRACIAS POR TODO EL APOYO.

Atentamente Arken elf.


	9. Sorpresas Inesperadas

Capitulo 9

Sorpresas Inesperadas.

Notas del Autor:

Un fanfiction dedicado especialmente a Fantasía de un Ángel quien con su constante apoyo ha logrado que estas ideas se plasmen. GRACIAS.

Destr, no es desquite, ¿Cómo puedes imaginar algo así?, jijiji. Es sólo mi estilo para escribir. Gracias por el review.

Tavata, que puedo decir, agradezco que continúes acompañándome a pesar del toque apocalíptico que maneja la historia. Me alegra mucho que leas el fic. Tus puntos de vista son importantes, como el de todos los que han participado.

Elena, es cierto no salen de una para caer en otra, pero la experiencia que hemos compartido con Star no ha sido en vano créeme hay conceptos ocultos en ese personaje que aun faltan por revelar.

………………………………

Thundercraker estaba molesto. Más que molesto; estaba furioso. Furioso por haber sido incapaz de intervenir en esa decisión que los había alejado de la superficie de Charr, pero debía admitir que ambos mechas tenían un punto válido.

-¿De que sirve que vuelvas halla si solo serás una carga más?- La pregunta rondo su procesador haciendo claro la posición en la que se encontraba en realidad. Esa herida no era cualquier cosa, su equilibrio no sería lo único afectado de haber seguido esos pasos suicidas. No; esos movimientos no eran estratégicos- Continuo con un toque de impaciencia. Aún así desde su llegada, recordó escuchar entre ellos los argumentos de jamás abandonar a tu compañero. Pero Blitzwing no había respetado tal oración, olvidando al resto para volver con el orgullo destrozado.

-¿Acaso no eran más que mentiras?, ¿Propaganda barata para hacer pensar a otros que eso iba a cambiar? TC dudaba que se tratará de eso. La sinceridad reflejada en los ópticos de su líder podía competir con la del mismo Prime en esos días.

No, Starscream no mentía, su chispa había cambiado, su actitud, su personalidad, sus conceptos. Ese no era el comandante aéreo que el conoció del todo, pero también conservaba detalles que afirmaban que si lo era.

Situaciones diversas, que sólo entremezclaban sus conceptos en el interior de su procesador, dejándolo más confundido. De menos Skywarp seguía igual, su constante en esa alocada situación.

-Una constante que acabas de abandonar a su suerte- Se recrimino.

A su lado Long Haul lo miraba con seriedad, pero prefería guardarse todos sus comentarios; él también tenía serios problemas personales que parecían aumentar con esa ansiedad a cada metro que avanzaban. De menos esa actitud temerosa poco común del Decepticon le tranquilizaba, ese vehículo terrestre tenía más problemas psicológicos que él en ese momento.

-Hablando de problemas psicológicos una nueva idea embargo su mente. Un nombre que prometía una interesante reacción. HOOK.

-¿Cómo reaccionaría la grúa al ver a su hermano?, ¿Qué diría al encontrarlo?- Esos cuestionamientos eran intrigantes, en definitiva. Existía la probabilidad de que la pala supiese que ese encuentro era inevitable, tal vez eso era lo que lo hacía reaccionar así.

TC se sumergió en esas ideas buscando distraer su mente de sus compañeros aéreos, -Ellos saben cuidarse solos- -Se dijo notando las compuertas abiertas del Omega.

Hubiese preferido volar el mismo al interior del transporte, pero en su estado difícilmente podía mantenerse en pie.

-Menos mal que Warp no esta aquí para ver esto- Susurro justo en el momento en el que el triplecon descendía.

…………………………………………

Starscream y Skywarp apenas evitaron el disparo lanzándose al piso, pero su suerte no duro mucho, pues las tropas del agresor se encargaron de retenerlos con facilidad derribándolos. Ambos Jets estaban un poco agotados por los recientes enfrentamientos, sumando la dramática huida de las garras de su antiguo aliado. Si ese era el término adecuado por supuesto.

-Los guerreros sostuvieron con fuerza a los sekeers, mientras desactivaban ciertas funciones en sus estructuras como cierta habilidad especial. Molestos ambos forcejearon, pero el peso de sus captores era más que suficiente para inmovilizarlos.

-Espero comprendan que es sólo una precaución- Comento el cíclope notando el gesto de inconformidad de su reciente adquisición.

La vista era más que patética, los dos guerreros observaron con enojo al grupo. Integrado por seres maltratados que buscaban la manera de sobrevivir, aún si eso implicaba ser esclavo del más fuerte.

La libertad es el tesoro más valioso después de la vida…Para un sekeer el cautiverio era mortal… no, tal vez era más fácil morir que lidiar con eso.

-Deberían agradecerme- Intervino el cañón transformer, los salve de Soundwave después de todo.

Star lo miro poco impresionado. El destino que les esperaba a manos de ese loco podía ser miles de veces peor que el de Soundwave, no había ninguna ganancia en eso y él lo sabía mejor que nadie. Menos después del historial que ambos compartían

-¿Para que nos quieres? Si es obvio que ya tienes tu propio ejercito de inútiles-Exclamo el F-15 al momento. Lo mejor era ser directo y evitar escuchar uno de esos largos discursos llenos de delirios de grandeza que el transformer purpúreo acostumbraba divulgar, esas cosas eran perdidas de tiempo. A menos que fuese suyo por supuesto.

-Impaciente como siempre- Replico Shockwave aproximándose al cautivo, quien continuaba contra el piso mientras era retenido por varios transformers. A su lado Warp sufría del mismo problema, aunque al igual que su compañero, no mostraba preocupación alguna por el destino que podía esperarles.

No. Ninguno le daría la satisfacción a ese miserable. Algo en lo que ambos estaban completamente de acuerdo.

El cíclope ilumino ese óptico alejándose de ellos para caminar a su alrededor con lentitud. Analizando cada detalle de sus recién adquiridas presas.

-A diferencia de lo que muchos creen- Exclamo llamado la atención de los Jets, - Yo no busco fallecer aquí sabiendo que hay algo más a lo lejos que nos pertenece- Continuo haciendo una breve pausa. Ambos F-15 se miraron confundidos, -¿De que diablos hablaba ese loco?-.

- Pero eso no importa más, porque después de varios estudios en plena libertad; he podido elaborar plan, no… más bien he logrado encontrar una solución que me permitirá salir de este desgraciado planeta junto con mi armada para recuperar el terreno perdido- Afirmo serrando su puño en pos de furia, observando directamente al guerrero carmesí.

-Estas loco- Respondió Star. Causando que Shockwave detuviese sus pasos para aproximarse al Jet prisionero, tomando su rostro para mirarlo con firmeza.

-Es un cumplido viniendo de un miserable traidor como tu- Susurro, levantándose nuevamente.

-Atacaremos Cybertron, y recuperaremos lo que por derecho nos pertenece, como lo deseaba el gran maestro Megatron- Afirmo el Decepticon de un ojo levantando el rostro en señal de grandeza. Si tuviese rostro estaría riendo con manía igual que aquel a quien siguió con fidelidad.

El Jet no podía creerlo, ¿Qué acaso todos los que habitaban ese patético lugar estaban dementes?

-No se quien esta más loco; de menos Soundwave solo busca cumplir una venganza personal, no suicidio masivo- Susurro el sekeer carmesí recibiendo un golpe de su captor.

-¡Guarda silencio Jet!- grito el cíclope con furia, la misma que debió contener cada vez que lo encontraba cuando aún representaba el rango de comandante. Si… ese odio siempre había existido, avanzando, creciendo a cada momento, contenido con la consigna de respetar órdenes.

Él debió soportar esa presuntuosa actitud como las órdenes lo mandaban. Cuantas veces había deseado poner sus manos sobre ese F-15; robando la vida que recreaba esa chispa, extrayendo esa energía, condenando a ese ente a un muy doloroso final. Y ahora; la oportunidad de llevar a cabo sus planes se presentaba.

Pero no… la venganza sería más dulce, no era necesaria la muerte para disfrutar de esa oportunidad.

- Probablemente debes preguntarte porque siguen vivos, la respuesta es muy sencilla, necesito hacer uso de esas interesantes chispas que ustedes poseen, ya saben para confirmar algunos detalles; pero por favor, no me hagan dar más explicaciones en medio de la intemperie- Comento indicando a sus seguidores que levantaran al par.

-Vamos, déjenme invitarlos a mi humilde morada, ahí podré explicar… mejor dicho mostrarles las cosas de un modo más directo- Finalizo el cañón con un toque malicioso y cruel, uno que podía congelar a cualquiera con solo escucharlo.

Ese era Shockwave, uno de los perros fieles de Megatron, pero también uno de los Mechas más sádicos y locos de la armada Decepticon.

Warp tembló levemente al comentario, pero no respondió imitando las acciones de su ahora líder.

……………………………………….

A veces los encuentros no son lo que esperábamos o a veces si. Todo depende de lo que nos haya llevado a ese momento.

……………………………………….

Blitzwing espero a que el hangar se sellará, Octane había ido a recibirlos junto con el médico oficial y el Predacon.

El Jumbo Jet se preocupo al notar el estado de su compañero. -¿Qué sucedió?- Pregunto al momento, olvidando toda formalidad mientras buscaba al resto del equipo.

-Problemas- Contesto el Mig. Abriendo la compuerta para permitir a sus pasajeros descender. De inmediato Hook se preparo observando con atención las marcas en la estructura de Blitzwing.

-¿Cuándo aprenderán que el estrellarse no es el método adecuado para aterrizar?- Exclamo algo molesto. Pero con un toque de resignación al distinguir los cromas azulados del sekeer, quien se sostenía con fuerza del marco de la puerta con una mirada de frustración.

-Más te vale que me dejes sacarte de ahí ahora- Le amenazo la grúa conociendo las clásicas negativas de esos voladores.

TC lo ignoro por un momento enfocando su atención al interior del triplecon esperando.

El Constructicon médico se desespero de no tener reacción por parte del herido aproximándose para tomar medidas más drásticas. El resto del grupo debía estar en el interior del Tanque y él no se movía un milímetro del lugar.

-¿De que se trata?-Se pregunto, pensando que la falta de reacción se debía a la gravedad de las heridas enfocando su atención en el ala del sekeer, al parecer el incidente debió ser duro si presentaba esa clase de daños.

En el interior Long Haul retrocedió lentamente, sintiendo la intensidad de la mirada del F-15, acompañada de esa voz. La misma que dejo de oír vorns atrás. La de aquel que argumento las razones de esa partida, incitándoles a seguirlo, aquel que rechazaron tachándolo de traidor.

-Otro más de ese grupo de cobardes- Recordó, reviviendo esa discusión una vez más.

………………………………

(Flashback)

Hook volvió sin marcas visibles en su figura, al parecer sus secuestradores no tenían intenciones de dañarlo, sólo de usar alguna de sus habilidades, algo lógico para el resto de su unidad.

La grúa camino por esos peligrosos terrenos, con un toque despreocupado, su trabajo era sumamente importante como para que alguien en su sano juicio intentara algo contra ellos. La extracción de energía dependía de su capacidad de trabajo y su salud física.

El resto de los gestalt lo rodeo, esperando alguna explicación lógica, pero la grúa se negó a dar comentarios, eso dio por terminada esa breve conversación del día.

Fue poco después cuando las noticias de esos ataques dirigidos por el sekeer fantasma comenzaron a rondar los vecindarios.

-El sekeer salvo al otro traidor, apareció de la nada justo cuando iba a ser ejecutado como un ser inmortal, sin temer a la muerte- Aseguraban sus compañeros.

Long Haul hizo caso omiso de tales chismes, al igual que el resto de los Constructicons, excepto por Hook. La grúa se empeñaba en conocer cada movimiento de ese misterioso grupo, mientras se alejaba más de los suyos.

-¿Que es lo que el hizo para atraer tu atención de ese modo?- Se preguntaba la pala mecánica, distinguiendo esos rasgos de interés en el rostro del otro vehículo.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijo cuando no estabas aquí?- Prosiguió. Él sabía que su hermano no era alguien fácil de deslumbrar o impresionar, pero desde que había vuelto su actitud era más huraña y negativa. Como si los culpara de ese destino, negándose aceptar su trabajo como su única realidad.

-¿Qué fue?- Repitió ese día observando a Bonecrusher dirigirse a la grúa junto con Scrapper.

Al parecer Crusher no estaba de buen humor, la extracción de piedras había disminuido y las constantes evasiones de la grúa habían llegado al límite de su paciencia. Long Haul sabía que pronto tendría que intervenir.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Le cuestiono el Constructicon a su compañero, dándole un empujón, tal vez no era con mucha fuerza, pero para alguien de la magnitud de Bonecrusher era imposible no imprimir daño accidental.

Hook molesto se alejo, pero no quiso continuar con el juego, dejando caer toda la carga que llevaba dirigiéndose a la salida de la mina.

-¿Acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que dije?- Continuo su hermano siguiéndolo.

Long Haul no los acompaño, hasta que oyó los gritos. Ellos podían ser Decepticons, pero entre Constructicons jamás se agredían, al contrario, trabajaban como una unidad. Un grupo; eso era lo que los hacía más eficientes que muchas de las tropas sin importar que tan fabuloso fuese su diseño. Como Gestalt tenían más coordinación que el resto, obteniendo los mejores resultados. Hasta cierto punto era un orgullo reservado sólo para ellos, al menos hasta ese momento.

Scrapper salio, junto con sus otros hermanos dejando el trabajo atrás al escuchar la pelea. Él no tuvo más remedio que salir.

-¡Ellos se marcharán, ahora mismo se dirigen a la fortaleza de Galvatron, escaparan de este lugar buscando un nuevo futuro, uno digno, libre, real! - Exclamo la grúa con admiración y al mismo tiempo recriminando al resto por no seguir sus creencias.

-Son tonterías, ese Jet no ha hecho nada más que causar problemas para todos los que le rodean, ahora mismo lleva a sus seguidores a una muerte segura, te secuestro, ¿Cómo confiar en el?- Replico Crusher.

-Tal vez, pero es por razones que valen la pena… No quiero pasar el resto de mi vida siendo un esclavo de ese ser que trata de personificar a nuestro líder- Contesto Hook.

-Pues ese ser esta aquí a causa de él, si ese sekeer no hubiese intervenido estaríamos en otra situación, pero no, sus ansias de poder, su ambición fue la que condeno a esta raza- Respondió su hermano furioso.

-No es igual- Afirmo Hook convencido.

-Eso no lo sabes, no puedes confiar en él, lo mejor es quedarse en este lugar- Dijo Bonecrusher.

-¿Y hacer que?, ¿trabajar, hasta desgastarnos y morir sin nada más a que aspirar? Te aseguró que a Galvatron no le importa lo que pase con nosotros mientras seamos sus sirvientes leales, pero yo no quiero eso, Se que tu tampoco lo deseas, ninguno de ustedes, no somos sus esclavos, somos ingenieros altamente capacitados con un futuro real-Argumento la grúa, tocando esos puntos sensibles que todos resentían.

-Si te marchas ahora no serás más que un traidor, otro más de ese grupo de cobardes- Confirmo Long Haul interviniendo.

Hook parecía entender los reclamos de Bonecrusher, dejándolos correr sin problema, pero el oír eso de la pala mecánica a quien considero su guía le hizo reaccionar.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?- Pregunto impactado, -Él creía que si alguien entendería su punto seria Haul, pero eso, eso…

-No eres más que otro entre ese grupo de cobardes, si tanto deseas esa libertad fantástica esta bien, lárgate pero jamás vuelvas- Continuo el líder Constructicon con frialdad.

-No es gran perdida, últimamente lo único que has hecho es andar por ahí estorbando y evadiendo tus obligaciones, no sirves más en esta unidad, puede que seamos gestalt, pero no creas que no podemos encontrar un reemplazo para esa sección, después de todo, somos ingenieros, ¿Cierto?- Le reto la pala cruzándose de brazos. Tras de él sus demás hermanos le imitaron, dándole la espalda para caminar hacia las minas.

-Vete Hook, tu no eres útil para ser un Constructicon más- Finalizo Long Haul antes de meterse en ese túnel.

La grúa observo el lugar por un momento, estaba enojado, sumamente enojado, decepcionado porque sus hermanos parecían haberse resignado a ese destino y no deseaban pelear por algo distinto, triste por haber sido abandonado, pero al mismo tiempo feliz, porque ahora no existía nada que lo retuviera en ese mundo.

-Si claro, algún día se darán cuenta de que yo tengo razón, entonces tal vez nos volvamos a ver- Exclamo antes de transformarse e irse.

No espero respuesta alguna, sabía que no la habría, no había despedidas o palabras de apoyo o comprensión, eso era algo exclusivo para los Autobots.

…………………………….

Las escenas se desvanecieron revelando la figura de su hermano de pie frente a él.

-Hook- Pensó la pala, sin saber como reaccionar, la verdad es que después de ese día las cosas no habían mejorado, al contrario, parecía que cada afirmación de la grúa se había hecho realidad, la ira de Galvatron después de perder a su segundo y su nave insignia fue brutal.

Pero él no estaba presente, ya no existía modo de arrepentirse o hacer algo más. Ya era demasiado tarde.

-¿Qué?- Pregunto la grúa fríamente. La pala lo observo con claridad, notando a su hermano quien continuaba manteniendo su estilo tan personal, con una herramienta en su mano mientras devolvía el gesto con seriedad.

-…- Long Haul no pudo replicar, no podía odiar a la grúa ni culparlo por sus decisiones, no había nada que explicar.

-Bien- Susurro el médico ignorando por completo a su hermano para concentrarse en el sekeer herido, esa era su prioridad.

Parecía haber sido una eternidad, pero no habían pasado más de unos segundos después de todo.

Al momento Octane hizo su aparición rompiendo con ese breve hechizo. El Jumbo Jet miro al recién llegado, pero su preocupación principal no era esa, de inmediato se dirigió al F-15 enfocándolo antes de realizar esa temida pregunta.

-¿Dónde esta el resto del equipo?- Exclamo notando el gesto perturbado de TC.

-¿Qué sucedió abajo?- Continuo el triplecon, pero esta vez fue la voz de Blitzwing la que interrumpió el interrogatorio, recordando a todos que él también había estado presente.

-Fue una emboscada, una trampa sembrada por Soundwave, él nos sorprendió- Confirmo el Mig. Recalcando esos temores que embargaban la chispa del segundo al mando.

-Nos separamos- Continuo Thundercraker, - Fue necesario para poder sobrevivir.

-Yo obligue a TC a venir conmigo, tuvimos un accidente, el resulto herido por mi culpa, debía traerlo antes de hacer algo más. Starscream y Skywarp fueron dejados a su suerte en Charr- Afirmo Blitzwing con esa marca de culpabilidad en sus palabras, algo que jamás habría revelado en el pasado, La pala mecánica se quedo impactado al distinguir esos sucesos, pero lo mejor era guardar silencio por el momento.

-Long Haul fue quien nos ayudo, por eso le permití subir a bordo- Prosiguió el Tanque.

Los Decepticons del Omega volvieron su atención a la pala quien asintió mostrando la ausencia de armas en su poder.

-El que seas hermano de Hook no nos asegura nada- Comento el triplecon activando el transmisor interno de la nave.

-Dead End, BreakDown, necesito que escolten a nuestro visitante a una habitación, tenemos una larga charla con él - Murmuro el Jumbo Jet. –Lo necesitaban para poder recuperar a sus Jets perdidos.

-Es nuestro único contacto con el planeta, puede ayudarnos a visualizar contra lo que nos enfrentamos-Afirmo, retirándose.

-¿Qué rayos sucede aquí?- Murmuro el recién llegado.

-Al parecer te has convertido en el centro de atracción- Respondió la grúa con indiferencia ayudando al sekeer a salir de ahí.

……………………………………

Se dice que sin mal no existe el bien, se dice que el equilibrio esta presente en todos lados, pero a veces es difícil de ver como algo real.

…………………………………….

Starscream admiro la grandeza del lugar, al parecer el viejo Shockwave había aprovechado el lado más útil del planeta, captando los pocos recursos que mantenía para sí.

-¿Cómo había logrado sobrevivir Soundwave a eso?- Era algo que sólo la grabadora sabía; pero al parecer ambos eran enemigos después de todo.

El grupo se detuvo sosteniendo firmemente a sus prisioneros mientras las armas les apuntaban para evitar cualquier movimiento brusco.

-Hemos llegado, la fortaleza más grande de Charr, rivalizada tan sólo por aquella que alguna vez domino Galvatron- Exclamo el cañón presuntuosamente. Las grandes puertas se abrieron para permitir el acceso de esa breve procesión.

Skywarp observo el cielo oscuro antes de que las compuertas bloquearan toda esperanza de libertad.

-Al menos fue por algo útil- Se dijo sintiendo esos breves jaloneos los cuales indicaban que era momento de continuar.

Tal vez Shockwave los había capturado, pero se aseguraría de que no fuese por mucho tiempo. El rostro impasivo de Starscream confirmaba esas sospechas, mientras esa confianza retornaba a su chispa. Si, ellos escaparían, como lo habían hecho antes, saldrían de ese lugar y harían pagar a ese Decepticon por haberse atrevido a robar esa libertad que los hacía únicos.

El Sekeer purpúreo no pudo evitar sonreír, su procesador le mostraba diversos castigos que deseaba infligir en ese ente petulante, ellos se vengarían, le mostrarían lo que era sentir correr su propio energon.

-¿De que te ríes?- Le cuestiono uno de sus guardias golpeándolo en la cabeza, Warp se agacho por un momento pero eso no borro el gesto de su rostro.

-Deja de golpearlo- Irrumpió el cañón, -Ese Jet siempre ha estado un poco loco, sólo ignóralo- Confirmo

-Si ignórame eso debes hacer- Murmuro Warp e ese tono burlón. Atrayendo la atención del guardia, pero su líder lo detuvo.

-Llévenlos a la prisión subterránea- Ordeno, aproximándose al F-15 carmesí. –Estoy seguro de que disfrutaran de ese espacio cerrado.-Susurro.

-Debo preparar el laboratorio, antes de que comiencen las festividades, aunque me temo que es una cita privada entre nuestros Jets y yo- Finalizo internándose en uno de los pasillos.

Si, primero se encargaría de acabar con esos toques de grandeza que siempre presentaban. Ese encierro debilitaría su fuerza de voluntad, los sekeers eran extremadamente paranoicos; y él hecho de saber que se encuentran en un espacio pequeño, bajo metros de metal y tierra sería más que suficiente para comenzar a crear caos en su procesador.

Como gozaba imaginar esas reacciones, un deleite para entes sadistas como él. –Pueden creer que son maravillosos, pero eso cambiará muy pronto- Pensó convencido de su inminente victoria. –Soundwave no tendrá oportunidad alguna, perecerá solitario en este planeta, rodeado tan solo con sus patéticos droides, mientras yo alcanzo la gloria una vez más-Afirmo sintiendo esa euforia en su ser.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja- Río tenebrosamente, casi probando el elixir de ese triunfo aún lejano.

………………………………………..

Nunca es bueno festejar antes de tiempo, siempre hay que prever que el futuro no siempre es lo que deseamos imaginar.

…………………………………………

Ambos prisioneros fueron abandonados en pequeñas celdas separadas, la estructura no revelaba salida alguna, bloqueando toda visibilidad.

-Especialmente diseñadas para nosotros- Comento Star tocando los muros que ahora le aprisionaban. Cuales aves enjauladas, incapaces de alcanzar su libertad. Una tortura especialmente diseñada para los suyos.

-Al parecer todo estaba preparado- Continuo, -Sólo esperaba nuestro regreso-

¿Cuantos Vorns habría esperado la aparición de entes con estas características, ¿Cuanto tiempo preparándose para algo que no era seguro?.Pero su mente le indicaba que tarde o temprano debían volver, sólo necesitaba paciencia y sería recompensado.

El f-15 coloco ambas manos frente a él, recorriendo esas fisuras, leves dibujadas por el tiempo, sus ópticos se cerraron, pero el continuo sonriendo. Podía sentirlo; las vibraciones de esos movimientos, aquellos que marcaban esa ligera marcha, realizada por Skywarp.

-No temas, no dejes que tus miedos te dominen- Exclamo consiente de que el otro mecha no le escucharía.

Tal vez en un pasado cercano él también sufriría del mismo modo, cerrándose en su mente, tratando de escapar, perdiendo poco a poco aquello que los definía como seres consientes. Pero no. Es demasiado tarde para ese castigo; después de todo el cañón era un sádico por naturaleza, pero jamás superaría los retos presentados por Unicron.

-Tonto eres por haberte confiado. Eso te llevara a la derrota total- Murmuro finalmente dirigiendo su mano hacia su ala. El científico purpúreo jamás diviso esos ataques, nunca estuvo presente en esos momentos en los que el filo de la espada brillo, arrasando todo a su alrededor. Inteligente, si claro, desactivando esa habilidad que Warp poseía, deshabilitando sus armamentos, estropeando todo lo que según él los ayudaría a escapar.

La sonrisa se ensancho con cada pensamiento conociendo el destino que ahora le esperaba.

-Ríe ahora maniaco, disfruta de esa supuesta victoria, vive el sentimiento de estar a punto de alcanzar tus objetivos… Y cae del pedestal, directamente a esa derrota, la cual será un triunfo más para los míos, algo que si voy a disfrutar- Pensó, condenando a su captor mientras se activaba esa espada. El carmesí del arma ilumino la celda con un tono tétrico pero imponente.

El rojo y el negro siempre fueron una buena combinación.

……………………………….

El cañón recorrió su laboratorio analizando cada detalle, preparando los elementos para su último plan.

Todo iba conforme a su plan, su paciencia tenía recompensa, la venganza Decepticon pronto se desarrollaría, y con ella el comienzo de una nueva era bajo su mando.

¿Cuantos lo habían intentado antes?, la lista era innombrable, metros de nombres e intentos enmarcaban esas intenciones, comenzando con aquel que ahora irónicamente le otorgaría la victoria.

-Si, la perfección que el tenía jamás seria comparada con los patéticos intentos de ese Jet.- Aseguro alistando la mesa donde los F-15 descansarían como ultima opción.

………………………………………..

Es bueno soñar y divisar la meta que buscamos, pero jamás debemos descuidar el camino, porque eso nos hará tropezar.

……………………………………………

Starscream ataco. Su arma atravesó el metal que le aprisionaba, llevándose consigo los fragmentos de esa paranoia natural.

-No tientes al demonio, si no estas listo para enfrentar su ira- Exclamo notando la ausencia de guardias.

-Clásico Shockwave- Prosiguió caminado hacia la celda continua, repitiendo el procedimiento anterior.

Su compañero observo la figura carmesí y plateada, cual salvador. De pie en ese gran agujero que implicaba su libertad.

-¿Star?- Pregunto inseguro, recibiendo un gesto burlón a cambio. -¿Asustado Skywarp?- Oyó reconociendo la voz –Descuida, pronto podrás vengarte, aunque debo decir que yo también deseo hacer lo mío- Prosiguió alejándose del umbral.

Esa respuesta, esos gestos eran algo que si identificaba, como si ese breve encuentro hubiese despertado ese instinto dormido, el cual buscaba su propia venganza.

-No tenemos armas- Confirmo el F-15 oscuro analizando su estructura.

-NO sabía que eran necesarias- Contesto su líder con un toque frío; el enojo en sus palabras era más que evidente, pero el control se presento de un modo tajante. SI era peligroso antes, ahora era difícil de descifrar.

Skywarp comprendía el sentimiento en esa mirada, en esos ojos carmesí, los cuales tan solo buscaban su siguiente presa, mientras el arma continuaba iluminando ese pasillo semi abandonado.

-Tienes manos- Replico Starscream lanzándole un pedazo de metal. –Por el momento con eso bastará- Finalizo revelando sus verdaderas intenciones.

Es hora de cobrar venganza por esa intervención que en definitiva no era bienvenida.

…………………………………

Jamás debemos olvidar quien es el oponente, el subestimar a un rival puede ser un error fatal.

……………………………………..

Agradezco su confianza, espero nos veamos pronto en otro capítulo.

Atentamente Arken elf.


	10. Lazos

Capítulo 10

Lazos…

Notas del Autor: Me alegra que estés mejor Destr, espero que este capítulo te agrade. Tavata, no te preocupes que cierto amigo squalo estará seguro por el momento, a menos que le toque ser del grupo que descienda nuevamente a Charr, todo depende de cómo se porte, ji.

Elena: Thanks, ¡Espero este capítulo cumpla con las expectativas!, gracias por el apoyo.

Fantasía: Este capítulo fue inspirado en tu fic, espero te agrade.

………………………….

Hook…

Constructicons. Ese era el término, aquel que vestían con orgullo, el mismo que definía lo que eran, sus capacidades, sus fortalezas.

Existieron en una época dorada, donde sus trabajos eran apreciados, cada avance tecnológico maravillaba a los suyos cautivándolos con su precisión, elegancia y estilo.

Un orgullo en ingeniería, así como arquitectura. Así era hasta que la todo acabo. La guerra dio inicio, pero jamás pensaron en tomar algún bando o pelear por algún ideal, lo único importante era la destrucción constante de todo ese trabajo desarrollado, esos destrozos que condenaron a la mayoría de sus creaciones convirtiéndolas en cenizas.

-Ningún bando era bueno, ningún bando prometía nada. Al menos así parecía hasta ese breve encuentro en ese elevador con aquel que robo lo único que realmente poseían. Su libre albedrío.

-Megatron- El nombre sonaba como el veneno en su procesador cada vez que lo mencionaba, el fue quien se encargo de destruir sus planes, desvanecer sus esperanzas y robar su futuro, una maldición que los rodeo hasta su muerte. Una de la que fueron liberados el día que Starscream lo abandono.

-Muchos pueden considerar a ese Jet como el traidor que condeno a los suyos, quien los maldijo atrapándolos en ese mundo, pero él no pensaba igual. Tal vez por eso le dio la oportunidad aquella vez cuando lo encontró de nuevo en Charr. Era imposible juzgarlo así, cuando inconscientemente fue su salvador. A su manera de ver, merecía una oportunidad más, en especial después de distinguir esos toques de arrepentimiento ocultos en una renacida conciencia.

-Me hubiese quedado desde el principio, pero deseaba que mis hermanos lo entendieran también- Suspiro.

Ideas ridículas, para aquellos que no deseaban mirar más allá. Se dice que el ingeniero, el inventor, el científico, el médico y el explorador, siempre deben tener la mente abierta a otras posibilidades.

-Algo que no era verdad- Continuo para sí.

Las palabras, fueron tan sólo eso, su negativa abrirse a nuevas posibilidades les impidió ver lo que él veía, la costumbre les negó entender la situación, millones de años pueden causar eso en un cautivo, pero no era así para él.

La esperanza de que comprendieran sus razones continúo a pesar de esa partida, a pesar del tiempo, de la distancia que les separaba. La misma que desapareció el día que Unicron regreso.

-El abrió mis ópticos a la realidad, me permitió comprender que no habría llegadas sorpresivas, que nunca recuperaría aquello que ese día se perdió- Pensó recordando a otros Mechas quienes retornaron ese sentido de admiración.

-Pero me permitió comprender que no era lo único valioso en la vida- Finalizo.

Esta nueva perspectiva le dejo conocer a otros como él quienes aprendieron de su experiencia, que compartieron sus ideas y porque no. Su amistad.

No podía evitar recordar aquellos que se quedaron atrás, era imposible no pensar en aquellos quienes abandonaron si su destino era volver a surcar ese camino, en busca de algún refugiado. Pero no por eso esperaría algo distinto, cada quien elije su destino, algo que dejaron claro e esa última discusión.

Decir que no duele sería mentira, pero más mentira sería olvidar quienes le dieron la espalda primero.

-Soy un Decepticon después de todo, el rencor es algo que no puedo evitar, es parte de esa nueva programación, es un elemento esencial para nosotros-Susurro nuevamente.

Los seekers lo mostraban, los Stunticons también, los triplecon incluso, trabajaban como unidad, se apoyaban, se aceptaban, pero ese rencor siempre estaría ahí consiente. De no ser así Unicron jamás habría podido llevarse a Swindle con él.

-Hay cosas que simplemente son parte de nosotros y que no se pueden cambiar, puedes moldearla, ocultarla o controlarla, pero es lo que nos hace quien somos. Conservamos eso o nos cambamos el nombre a Autobots.

………………………………

El área médica mantenía ese silencio, el cual solo era atravesado por el constante sonido de las herramientas y uno que otro quejido de su paciente.

Cada pensamiento rondo por la mente de la grúa quien continuaba trabajando en la reparación de TC. El seeker no decía nada, parecía perdido en su propio mundo pensativo, probablemente molesto de haber sido traído en contra de su voluntad. Pero la decisión fue inteligente, de ese modo tendrían la oportunidad de regresar a enfrentar nuevamente esos horrores junto con el resto del grupo.

En el muro resaltaba una medalla, no existían logos o insignias, sólo las firmas de aquellos quienes juraron amistad, agradeciendo con un significativo objeto labrado por sus manos.

Una muestra de aprecio y admiración, algo que el constructicon jamás pensó recibir nuevamente en su vida. LA guerra puede robar muchas cosas, esa fue sólo una de las más insignificantes, pero que al fin y al cabo siempre estuvo presente.

-A diferencia de ellos- Murmuro.

Que distintos eran ambos bandos, cuantas cosas tan ajenas que a veces no parecían no formar parte de situaciones de la vida cotidiana.

-Cosas que perdemos- Se dijo un poco abrumado.

Por un momento deseo volver a la tierra y alejarse de ese maldito lugar. Jamás lo diría, jamás exclamaría esos pensamientos, pero muy en lo profundo prefería volver que seguir ahí, revolviendo recuerdos inútiles. Perdidos.

-Como los de Long Haul- Susurro colocando una herramienta en la mesa continua. Sin dejar de observar a su paciente, comenzó a buscar otra pieza de reemplazo, afortunadamente contaban con bastantes piezas cortesía de sus nuevos amigos, pero al intentar tomarla se topo con el toque de su hermano.

Hok detuvo toda acción al momento, el enojo hizo presa de su chispa, pero al mismo tiempo la frialdad e indeferencia que siempre le protegían. Cada experiencia personal era una lección que no se tomaba a la ligera y la última venganza tan sólo reforzó esa barrera en su chispa.

-¿Qué quieres?- Pregunto la grúa comprendiendo que no habría manera de librarse de la pala hasta tener una breve charla con él.

-Necesitamos hablar- Exclamo su hermano con un toque de arrepentimiento en su voz.

Hook sonrío con la ironía de la situación, él fue quien lo echo, quien le dijo que jamás volviera, quien lo llamo inútil, cobarde, soñador.

-No hay nada de que hablar, dejaste en claro tus opiniones la última vez que nos encontramos, así que no le veo caso repetir esa clase de conversaciones- Argumento el médico sosteniendo el repuesto mientras retiraba la mano del otro mecha de él, -Ahora si me disculpas, tengo un paciente que atender- Finalizo notando el gesto serio del F15 quien reposaba frente a él. Era obvio que TC había observado toda la interacción atrapando su atención por el momento.

Cualquier cosa que lo distrajera de esa situación sería apreciada.

-¿Eso es todo?, ¿No me darás la oportunidad de hablar?- Le cuestiono Haul al momento, ignorando al Jet.

-No gracias, yo tome mi decisión y no me arrepiento de ella- Contesto la grúa observando la medalla al otro lado de la habitación, su hermano se percato de esto caminando hacia ella, analizándola sin tocarla.

-¿Qué es esto?- Le pregunto pensando en usar otra táctica para aproximarse al otro Constructicon.

-Es algo que jamás entenderás- Finalizo el médico reiniciando su trabajo.

-No podrás evadirme para siempre Hook- Le confirmo Long Haul con seriedad.

Hook no respondió, no le haría segunda a la pala, el tiempo para eso se había acabado el día que partieron de vuelta a Charr. Su hermano en cambio parecía esperar alguna respuesta, pero él no sabía nada de lo que había vivido, de los cambios que ahora presentaba, de las razones que lo motivaban.

Tal vez alguna vez fue esa larga espera que jamás fue recompensada. O tal vez si, pero no del modo que él espero.

-No intento evadirte Long Haul, pero como dije antes, no tengo nada de que hablar contigo- Replico.

El recién llegado se dispuso a contestar, pero fue interrumpido pero el sonido de la puerta la cual se abrió bruscamente revelando a un par de Stunticons muy molestos quienes retuvieron nuevamente a su supuesto cautivo para devolverlo a la sala de interrogación.

-Nos veremos al rato hermano- Se despidió la pala permitiendo que sus guardias lo alejarán del lugar.

Hook ni siquiera lo miro.

…………………………………..

Al salir al pasillo, se abstuvo de preguntar o decir algo más, enfocándose en el interesante diseño interno de esa extraña nave.

El estilo mostraba el toque de su hermano, revelando quizá al creador, pero la exactitud de cada parte revelaba la maestría tras de los constructores, ese en definitiva era el trabajo de expertos. No existían más mechas con esa clase de habilidades a bordo, era obvio que quien trabajo en esa construcción no pertenecía a esa tripulación de amateurs.

-Al igual que la medalla- Susurro recordando las firmas en ese delicado objeto, uno que contenía la misma perfección que ese transporte.

-Tal vez no nos necesitas después de todo- Continuo para si entrando en la habitación que se convertiría en su hogar por el momento.

-Octane desea que esperes aquí, si eres inteligente, seguirás las instrucciones- Le advirtió el Viper cerrando la puerta.

Long Haul camino recorriendo el lugar, una habitación común, con una cama de recarga y una plataforma en el centro con algunas sillas, en uno de los muros, flanqueado por algunos trazos Cybertronianos un gran ventanal que revelaba el oscuro paisaje que les rodeaba. La pala camino hacia el mismo observando la superficie del planetoide que reposaba cerca de su posición.

-A veces se requieren más que palabras para percatarnos de nuestros errores; solo lamento que nosotros lo hayamos visto demasiado tarde- Exclamo levemente.

Escuchando la puerta abrirse a su espalda, anunciando la legada del Jumbo Jet.

-Tenemos mucho que hablar- Comento el recién llegado, señalando la silla frente a él.

…………………………………..

En la tierra…

-Dime por favor que tienes la autorización- Repitió Wedge seguido de cerca por su equipo, el grupo siempre había sido muy unido, pero esos últimos días se veían más apegados que de costumbre. Su líder sabía que tramaban algo, pero no intervino en sus decisiones dejándolos actuar. Confiaba en que no harían nada tonto sin decírselo.

-¿Entonces?- Pregunto nuevamente el joven constructor bloqueando el paso de su supuesta víctima.

-Entonces nada, no tengo la autorización, pero hoy la conseguiré si tu me aseguras que todo esta listo- Respondió el otro Autobot quien aún pensaba en la manera de convencer a su hermano.

-Si alguien puede hacerlo eres tú- Afirmo el vehículo de construcción alegre, el resto del grupo asintió apoyando a su líder a quien siguieron para dar los últimos toques a su proyecto secreto.

Magnus continúo caminando hasta detenerse frente a la oficina buscada, pero no entro. Pensando en como convencer a Optimus de que accediera. Prime era inteligente, seguramente ya se imaginaba lo que estaba sucediendo, sólo un tonto no lo haría con tantos reportes de Prowl acerca de las piezas desaparecidas en los inventarios.

-Así que sólo debo confirmar sus sospechas- Pensó, -Si no estuviese de acuerdo ya habría dicho algo-Finalizo disponiéndose a tocar cuando la puerta se abrió, revelando al dueño de la Oficina acompañado del táctico quien al ver a Magnus tan sólo dejo algunos data pads, apresurándose a salir para alejarse de ahí, una costumbre suya cada vez que veía al vehículo azulado de carga.

Ultra Magnus vio pasar al enfocer pero no dijo nada, entrando en la oficina al momento.

-¿Qué le pasa a Prowl?- Pregunto tomando asiento frente al escritorio sin siquiera preguntar.

Optimus sonrió tras su máscara pero no contesto.

-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- Respondió Prime con su propia pregunta.

-He venido a pedir autorización para encabezar una expedición- Comento el mecha azulado recorriendo cada espacio de la oficina con su mirada.

-¿Expedición?- Prosiguió la unidad de rescate con incredulidad, conociendo la verdad tras esas palabras.

-Si, una expedición, ya sabes, salir al espacio, explorar nuevas cosas… Eso- Argumento Magnus con indiferencia.

-Ya veo- Susurro Optimus enfocándose de frente en su hermano. -¿Es sólo eso o es que deseas intervenir en asuntos que no nos competen?- Exclamo el líder finalmente, cansado de tantos rodeos.

Ultra Magnus suspiro con hastío, Bien, es obvio que siempre sabes lo que esta sucediendo- Afirmo cruzándose de brazos, -Si tengo curiosidad por saber que pasa, Okay, tal vez para muchos sea entretenido estar aquí sin hacer nada, mas que esconderse entre los humanos, pero yo no puedo seguir así, estoy frustrado Optimus, tu me conoces, necesito salir de aquí o me volveré loco- Exclamo con un toque de desesperación.

-Si estas aburrido puedo asignarte nuevamente con SideBurn, estoy seguro que a él no le molestara- Respondió Prime al momento.

-¡¡¡QUE!!! Y terminar persiguiendo deportivos rojos, OLVIDALO, si esta es tu idea de burlarte de mi, no es gracioso…HERMANO- Contesto Magnus.

Optimus olvido el toque juguetón recuperando la seriedad que el asunto requería.

-No se que pensar, entiendo tu preocupación, pero dime, ¿Crees que es lógico salir a una misión así a un mundo completamente desconocido, hostil, lleno de enemigos mortales ayudar a un grupo que no desea nuestra ayuda?- Le cuestiono el guardían de la matriz imprimiendo su preocupación en cada palabra.

-No lo es, pero…no bueno, no necesariamente tenemos que intervenir, tal vez sólo ir, y bueno brindarles no se, repuestos y esas cosas- Razono la unidad de carga.

-Si lo que se cuenta de ese lugar es verdad, van a necesitar ese apoyo, yo se que no es nuestra guerra, no es nuestro problema y que seguramente algunos serian una carga más que un apoyo, pero…de menos podríamos hacer eso por ellos- Confirmo Magnus replicando con ese toque similar al de su hermano.

Prime lo observo dudoso, -¿Seria buena idea hacer algo así?-

Ellos siempre buscaban ayudar aquellos que así lo necesitarán, pero eran Decepticons, no es que no confiara en ese grupo en particular, pero entendía su manera de pensar, y un acto así podría ser considerado como una ofensa más que un apoyo.

-Ellos no piensan como nosotros, no creo que aprecien ese gesto- Confirmo la unidad de rescate.

-Quiero correr el riesgo- Contesto su hermano.

Optimus observo el temple contenido en ese Autobot, quien estaba más que decidido, algo que no podía entender, después de ser el blanco preferido de ese seeker purpúreo, o el triplecon trasbordador, cualquiera imaginaría que sería feliz de no saber nada de él, pero ahora…

-A veces el mundo es tan confuso e irónico- Pensó, -Años atrás el mismo guerrero había jurado exterminar a todo Decepticon que se pusiese en su camino, y ahora era completamente al revés.

-Supongo que tienes un transporte listo- Confirmo el camión carmesí observando nuevamente la lista otorgada por Prowl.

Ultra Magnus sonrió asintiendo. –El Alfa- Exclamo con orgullo.

Optimus no pudo evitar observarlo, ¿El alfa y Omega?, hmmm bueno eso era una locura, pero bueno era mejor a no hacer nada como su hermano decía, la verdad es que él también amaba la paz, pero a veces el hacerse a un lado y dejar que otros se maten de ese modo no es la mejor solución.

-Bien- Suspiro el líder Autobot.

-TA-I, necesito que prepares provisiones, equipos y todo lo que el grupo de construcción te solicite, así no tendrán que seguir "Tomándolo Prestado" ya tengo suficientes notas de "Lo devolveremos por ahora", quiero que su proyecto este finalizado cuanto antes.

-Entendido Optimus- Se escucho la voz del I.A. de inmediato.

-¿Dejaron notas?- Pregunto su hermano estupefacto.

Prime tan solo levanto los pads que el táctico le llevo. –Si todos y cada uno de ellos esta aquí, lo bueno es que Prowl tuvo la delicadeza de juntarlos, clasificarlos y darme una lista completa de cada componente faltante- Prosiguió, junto con un comparativo de lo que los Decepticons usaron en la primera construcción.

-Genial- Gruño Magnus, que torpes- susurro para si.

-Ahora te recomiendo que hagas una lista de la tripulación que desees llevar contigo a esta expedición, recuerda que no habrá intervención de nuestra parte a menos que ellos nos lo requieran- Comando el líder Autobot.

-Algo que estoy seguro evitaran a toda costa- Se dijo, -Pero de menos tendrán nuevas provisiones y refacciones que seguro necesitaran- Finalizo en su mente

-Gracias Optimus- Exclamo su hermano, Prime se sintió bien, hace mucho que no veía esa emoción y alegría en su hermano. Quien de inmediato salio para preparar todo lo necesario.

-Sólo espero no arrepentirme de esto- Susurro el guardián de la matriz preocupado.

…………………………………….

Se dice que la verdadera amistad no siempre es la más lógica, pero si con aquella que puedes contar siempre.

……………………………….

Starscream y Skywarp recorrieron el pasillo observando cada punto, mientras buscaban llegar a su enemigo, podían haber intentado escapar, pero ese no era su estilo. No cuando ese mísero remedo de cañón había intentado experimentar con sus chispas.

-Hay cosas con las que jamás debes meterte- Pensó el seeker carmesí divisando a su primer víctima. Un guardia quien caminaba solitario por el lugar, su arma se mantenía en alto, pero se le notaba agotado.

-Escogió un mal momento para dar un recorrido- Se dijo el Jet activando su espada nuevamente. –Pero nosotros nos encargaremos de que esa patética vida se acabe- Susurro justo antes de salir al ataque, con un rápido giro el F-15 aterrizo frente al guardia, lanzando una estocada la cual atravesó el cuerpo de su víctima, sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar, al momento un disparo paso cerca del ala del atacante. Star viro divisando a otro mecha al otro lado del pasillo quien disparaba sin cesar. El Jet giro, corriendo hacia su siguiente rival, aprovechando su propulsión para aumentar la velocidad, el arma voló por los aires, mientras su dueño caía sin vida a su lado.

-Ja,ja,ja,ja, si hace mucho que no hacia algo así- Susurro el seeker limpiando las marcas de energon de su cuerpo. Skywarp recogió el arma cargándola al momento sin replicar, ese ataque apenas comenzaba, era muy pronto para celebrar. De inmediato se adelanto apuntando con precisión hacia la chispa de otro vigía. La sonrisa en el rostro del Jet purpúreo era más de satisfacción que de otra cosa, Star tenía razón, se arrepentirían de haberlos metido en ese horrible cuartucho oscuro.

-Adiós – Susurro jalando el gatillo, el disparo acertó en el blanco perforando el pecho del ser; quien herido alcanzo a observar el agujero en su pecho segundos antes de caer, a su lado un cuarto guerrero diviso esto impactado virando para encontrarse con el filo de un arma blanca en su cuello.

-Sus ópticos se ensancharon cuando vio la mirada fría de su atacante, el carmesí mezclado en esa oscuridad, la cual se hizo infinita, cuando el metal atravesó esas débiles conexiones, separando la cabeza del cuerpo.

Skywarp volvió adelantarse en esa apresurada carrera, no tardaría mucho para que alguien encontrase los cuerpos por lo que debían acelerar el paso.

El F-15 oscuro se detuvo en una esquina haciendo una señal a su comandante quien de inmediato le imito al otro lado del muro.

Ambos se miraron un par de segundos antes de lanzarse contra el grupo de guerreros que custodiaban ese salón.

5 contra 2 no parecía muy justo, pero para los F-15 no era un verdadero reto.

Podían haber sido guerreros del pasado, grandes en su tiempo, entrenados para ser mortales, pero la debilidad y el hambre habían hecho lo suyo. Ellos tenían la verdadera ventaja después de todo.

Warp corrió, deslizándose en el piso para derribar al más cercano levantándose de inmediato para abrir fuego contra un segundo quien estaba justo a su lado, la acción no fue ignorada por los otros, pero Star ya estaba sobre de ellos con su arma cortando su reacción de un golpe mortal.

El energon marco la habitación con la evidencia del ataque, ninguno de los Jets se detuvo admirar su trabajo continuando su camino con velocidad.

Las alarmas sonaron finalmente alertando al resto del grupo, pero eso no los detendría ahora, ambos estaban esperando eso después de todo.

-Skywarp disparo contra aquellos que se atrevían aproximarse con una exactitud única, sus rivales no habían disparado a matar, su líder los necesitaba vivos después de todo, otra ventaja más para el grupo de dos.

Shockwave diviso los acontecimientos molesto, era increíble que sus guardias no pudiesen detener a un par de seekers. Al momento activo las trampas que resguardaban el interior de su fortaleza sin importarle si sus propios hombres quedaban atrapados en alguna de ellas Eran vidas que valía la pena sacrificar.

-Todo sea por la gloria Decepticon en Cybertron- Se dijo.

Ambos aviones se percataron del cambio de luz en los pasillos, los cuales tomaron una tonalidad carmesí que reconocían como peligro. Las miradas aterradas de los otros sobrevivientes, sólo confirmo sus sospechas. Al parecer el viejo loco aún quería jugar.

-Si eso es lo que desea, eso tendrá- Gruño Starscream molesto. Skywarp equipado ahora con dos armas apunto hacia los muros pasando esa mira por la superficie metálica, buscando alguna pista sobre lo que ese lugar les ocultaba.

Una suave luz ilumino el paso, buscando, rastreando…Tanto Star como Warp se colocaron de espaldas haciendo lo mismo, por algo llevaban ese nombre después de todo.

Shockwave activo las cámaras internas localizando a sus supuestos cautivos, él se encargaría de recapturarlos, eran una pieza clave en su plan, y esta vez no cometería el mismo error de subestimarlos.

Repentinamente una descarga eléctrica salio de un punto desconocido derribando al comandante, Starscream se arrodillo por un momento maldiciendo su descuido, el ataque sólo lo había rozado, pero fue suficiente para dejarlo adolorido. Su compañero había alcanzado a librarlo con un rápido movimiento quedando al lado de un guardia quien aterrado tan sólo se alejo tratando de salvar su vida.

-Esa cosa es sumamente peligrosa- Murmuro el F-15 carmesí, cuando una explosión llamo la atención de ambos, al parecer el tercer sobreviviente había hecho contacto con la descarga cuando intentaba huir del Jet purpúreo estallando debido a la presión de esta.

-Maldición- Pensó Warp al percatarse del resultado, -Esa cosa es más que peligrosa.

-Ya lo creo- Refunfuño su líder levantándose, su costado se sentía entumecido, pero soportaría.

Al momento otro impulso paso en medio de ambos quienes tuvieron que retroceder separándose aún más para evitar tocarlo.

Los dos miraron a su alrededor tratando de identificar la fuente de esos ataques. Shockwave admiraba la destreza impresionado. Por algo fueron la elite, no sólo eran buenos en aire también en campo, el renombre se esa clase era conocida, pero era raro divisarlos de ese modo tan coordinado fuera del aire. –Quien lo diría- Susurro oprimiendo nuevamente el botón de su arma principal.

Ese impulso no los mataría pero los dejaría fuera de línea el tiempo suficiente, para comenzar su proyecto, -Cuando vuelvan en si será demasiado tarde para hacer algo- Exclamo repitiendo la acción repetidas veces.

En la habitación los Seekers esquivaron varios ataques mientras Warp maldecía no tener su habilidad para salir de ese miserable lugar, las compuertas estaban cerradas y con ella la oportunidad de proseguir, pero la decisión en el rostro de su comandante sólo le incitaba a buscar nuevamente el punto de fuego.

Las esferas de energía llegaban de ambos lados impactando en los muros para crear pequeñas explosiones al contacto.

Starcream corrió hacia la puerta al mismo tiempo que Warp, atropar de esferas salio en su dirección, los dos esperaban eso, a veces el viejo loco era demasiado predecible.

Las explosiones desactivaron los cerrojos, permitiendo que los dos salieran de ahí con velocidad, antes de que otra esfera os alcanzará.

-Eso estuvo cerca- Pensó el seeker carmesí pasando su mano por el lado adormecido, algunos circuitos estaban inactivos, lo que causaba esa falta de sensación, pero lo vital continuaba activo.

Skywarp espero a su líder mientras buscaba un camino viable por el cual continuar.

-Esta observándonos- Comento el F-15 oscuro apuntando a la cámara para eliminarla.

-Lo se- respondió Star enfocando su atención al mismo punto. Ambos saludaron de modo burlón hacia la cámara antes de que Warp la desmantelara.

-Creo que tenemos nuestros primeros blancos- Afirmo Stasrcream dirigiéndose a la siguiente.

………………………………..

Primero acaba con la ventaja que el enemigo pueda tener sobre ti. Entonces una vez que hayas terminado, no lo dudes, sólo elimínalo.

Una regla de oro que jamás debes olvidar.

………………………………..

El triplecon hablo con Long Haul, no sabía si tomar en cuenta esas palabras o no, pero por el momento era la única arma con la que contaban, no podía dejar a su líder solo ahí abajo en ese infierno sin apoyo.

Hook había finalizado las reparaciones en Thundercraker quien ahora reposaba en recarga recuperándose de ese incidente, la grúa decidió enfocarse en terminar el dispositivo que los sacaría de dudas de una vez por todas. Él no confiaba en lo que el otro vehículo de construcción tenía por decir, ya le había dado la espalda antes, por lo que no era de fiar.

-Nos vendería con tal de salvar su patética carcaza- Murmuro para sí, mientras soldaba uno de los circuitos.

-¿Realmente crees que sea capaz de vendernos?-Le cuestiono el F-15 recuperando el conocimiento.

-Deberías descansar, pronto iniciará una operación de rescate y tú eres uno de los candidatos a liderar la operación- Respondió el médico sin mirarlo.

TC. Continúo observándolo de manera obstinada antes de proseguir. –Eso no responde mi pregunta- Contesto intentando incorporarse.

-¿Qué rayos?- Respondió la grúa caminando hacia él para sostenerlo, - No tengo porque responderte- Comenzó, -Sin embargo lo haré porque hasta cierto punto te respeto- Prosiguió.

-No, no confío en él, puede aparentar estar de nuestro lado, pero eso no garantiza que sea honesto, el tiempo no pasa en vano Thundercraker, todos somos distintos y no hay nada que garantice su lealtad hacia nosotros. Tu sabes que no los salvo a ti y Blizwing por amabilidad o gusto, si no porque eso le aseguraría un lugar lejos de ese manicomio, al menos por un tiempo- Afirmo el médico.

TC no supo que responder a eso, realmente se imaginaba algo así, pero el escucharlo de su propio hermano era un poco frío, al parecer existía mas unión entre sus compañeros voladores que entre esos gestalt.

-Ahora debo terminar este dispositivo, para poder hacer algo por nuestros dos aliados- Finalizo la grúa volviendo a su trabajo, el seeker no objeto, entendía que necesitaba estar al 100 para volver a bajar.

……………………………………..

¿Qué puedes hacer cuando ni siquiera puedes confiar en los tuyos? ¿Qué esperanza existe cuando todo lo que hay al frente es oscuridad?

Es cuando descubres que en realidad no existe la verdadera hermandad, al menos no para los que vivimos bajo el símbolo de la guerra y la destrucción, nosotros conocidos como Decepticons.

………………………………………

Una cacería se llevaba a cabo, él lo sabía, Shockwave había capturado al par de voladores en su descuido y ahora tenía la ventaja sobre él, pero no sería por mucho tiempo. Durante ciclos ambos respetaron sus fronteras sin intervenir, pero el cañón llego demasiado lejos, robándole su oportunidad de vengarse, arrebatándole lo único que le permitió seguir en ese desolado mundo.

Pero no se saldría con la suya, ahora esto era más que personal.

La grabadora salio de su escondite, avanzando por esas semi destrozadas tierras; de los escombros, los drones aparecían a su paso siguiendo su camino creando una tétrica formación. Cada paso traía más de esos seres amorfos a la vida, con esa postura infernal.

El crujir del metal atravesaba los alrededores, con esos gemidos, acompañados del rechinado que algunos producían al avanzar creando una escena grotesca y mortal.

Soundwave no perdería otra vez. Su blanco estaba fijo en su mente, mientras sus entes marchaban con decisión arrasando lo que se pusiera en su paso.

Las fronteras no existirían para él, solo la venganza.

El odio le otorgaba esa fuerza sobrenatural que lo impulsaba actuar; él los haría pagar, comenzando por aquel que se atrevió a intervenir.

La imagen de un blanco ilumino las mentes de esos entes quienes ahora conocían el destino de aquel que se atrevió a retar a su maestro.

Algunos sobrevivientes huyeron despavoridos ocultándose en las zonas más recónditas, esperando pasar desapercibidos. Cual pesadilla, nadie se atrevía a interponerse en esa marcha infernal. La muerte segura, la extinción de toda chispa era lo único que ese ejército podía asegurar.

Cada metro solo traía consigo la promesa de un doloroso final.

Una nueva guerra había iniciado y esta vez no habría manera de evitarla más.

…………………………………………….

Se dice que no hay peor motivación que el odio o la venganza.

Soundwave conocía muy bien ese sentimiento y mucho más.

……………………………………………..

En la fortaleza ninguno de los presentes sabía lo que estaba a punto de pasar, con esos ataques internos en puerta, ninguno observo la amenaza que se aproximaba.

………………………………………………

Siempre hay que estar precavidos y alertas, porque la guerra nunca tiene compasión por aquel que comete algún error.

………………………………………………

A lo lejos en otro lugar otra nave iniciaba el vuelo partiendo como una misión en mente, un nuevo propósito para los que en ella viajaban.

No habría despedidas ni un hasta luego, no había manera de conocer el destino que le esperaba, pero como su gemela el Alfa despego buscando seguir el mismo rumbo que el original.

-¿Por qué volar hacia una muerte casi segura?, ¿Por qué encaminarse en esa misión perdida?

No existía una explicación coherente, pero esto no evito que una tripulación se integrará, la mayoría se habían ofrecido consientes del peligro que esto implicaba, pero era algo que no podían evitar; porque sin haberlo esperado se habían formado lazos. Lazos que ahora eran casi imposibles de eliminar.

………………………………………………

Notas del autor: Okay el fic tomo un tono más oscuro, espero no les moleste, agradeciendo su apoyo se despide por el momento su autora Arken elf.

Este fic esta dedicado a Fantasía de un ángel.


	11. Tiempo y Espacio

Capítulo 11

Tiempo y Espacio

………………………………………..

El espacio es amplio y lleno de posibilidades, la ausencia de luz o sonido, son sólo detalles que le dan ese toque tan especial, el que lo hace mágico a la vista de quienes lo atraviesan, no existe un principio ni un final, no existen fronteras más las que nosotros deseemos nombrar.

Los viajes, las memorias, tantos sucesos escondidos en sus estrellas, refugiados en sus planetas, soles o lunas, satélites, galaxias o constelaciones, miles de palabras para describir simples formaciones.

Tal vez ahora son sólo eso, pero hubo un tiempo en el que no fue así, en el que disfrutaba soñar, e imaginar que en ellas encontraríamos una oportunidad.

Jazz…

……………………………………

El alfa, la nave Autobot, gemela al Omega, el arca Decepticon, continúo su camino buscando llegar a Charr.

¿Cuántas cosas podían estar sucediendo en esa guerra interna? ¿Cuántas situaciones mortales en las que ellos no debían participar? Pero no era la conciencia la que los motivaba, si no la amistad.

-¿Tiempo estimado?- Pregunto Ultra Magnus mientras admiraba la oscuridad que envolvía el paso de la gran estructura transformer.

-Tardaremos al menos 5 ciclos en llegar, a pesar de que los motores están trabajando al máximo de su capacidad- Se escucho la respuesta de uno de sus oficiales. El vehículo de carga sonrió aproximándose al lugar donde el otro Autobot trabajaba.

-No creí que fueses capaz de unirte al grupo, mucho menos después de escuchar los nombres de los primeros voluntarios, pero aún así has decidido venir, ¿Por qué?- Cuestiono el líder cruzando sus brazos para observar al una vez enforcer.

-Por la misma razón que tú- Contesto el lamborgini patrulla adoptando el mismo toque que su actual comandante.

-A veces eres difícil de entender, pensé que las cosas entre tú y mi hermano estaban avanzando, pero ahora simplemente eliges partir dejando todo eso atrás- Argumento Magnus confundido, pero fue Prowl quien con una mirada rápida hacia el otro lado del puente le indico al otro Autobot la verdad.

-Optimus Prime es un gran mecha, uno al que siempre he admirado por infinidad de razones y una de ellas es que siempre enfrenta sus problemas sin importar que tan terribles sean. Cuando tu apareciste por primera vez en la tierra con las intenciones de robar la matriz, el nunca rehusó enfrentarse solo contra ti, al contrario deseaba hablar contigo, porque pensaba en recuperar eso que ambos perdieron en el camino.- Comento el táctico sin perder de vista a cierto Porche.

-A mi en cambio, me tomo mucho tiempo admitir que estaba equivocado, pero lo hice finalmente gracias a…- El silencio reino, ¿Cómo decir que todo esto se debía a las palabras de un ser a quien considero uno de sus más odiados enemigos? –Desde que todo el caos comenzó, he estado tratando de escapar nuevamente de eso, no quiero que se repita, y para esto necesito estar lejos de mis hermanos- Prosiguió.

Magnus lo miro sin replicar, esperando el final de esa explicación. Prowl entendió la indirecta, notando las claras similitudes con su hermano.

-Además independientemente de eso tengo una deuda que debo pagar- Finalizo

Ultra M. Comprendió al momento, aunque la mención de esas locuras que cometió en ese encuentro con el líder Autobot, esa batalla por la matriz solo revivió esos sentimientos de culpabilidad que no lo dejaba en paz.

-Supongo que te entiendo- Dijo, -Es sólo que he notado como tú y Jazz se han evitado desde que regresaron por lo que supuse que nunca vendrían los dos- Exclamo más para si.

-Nunca supongas nada- Le respondió el lambo recargándose en la consola levemente.

-Otra lección de aquel con quien estoy en Deuda- Continuo el oficial.

-Ahora si estoy intrigado, ¿Quién es ese misterioso Ser?- Pregunto Magnus.

-Sólo saca deducciones- Susurro Prowl

-Tu dijiste que no era bueno suponer- Replico el mecha azulado.

-Eso no evita que saques conclusiones- Contesto el enforcer, -Pero descuida, cuando lleguemos a Charr lo sabrás- Afirmo el auto levantándose para salir de ahí.

-¡Espera!, ¿Quién cubrirá el lugar?- Le llamo Magnus señalando la estación.

-Nuestro navegante claro- Afirmo el táctico saliendo del puente.

-¿Quién rayos es nuestro navegante?- Se pregunto el vehículo de carga recorriendo el resto del puente con la mirada, buscando algún mecha disponible.

Afuera en el pasillo Prowl se recargo contra la puerta dejando escapar un leve susurro.

-Nunca imaginarías que fue Starscream en persona quien me hizo cambiar-

El mismo Jet que había intentado matarlo infinidad de veces, aquel que estuvo presente en ese ataque al cohete donde sus amigos murieron, el que inicio todo el caos en su vida; el mismo que volvió vorns después para darle lecciones de cómo continuar.

-Yo sólo había deseado liberar esa frustración, esa ira, deseaba matarlo, hacerlo pagar por esas eras de inconformidad, pero él tan sólo ser río enfatizando como había perdido la cordura, recordándome lo que un verdadero guerrero debe creer.

-Quien lo diría- Repitió, -El mundo tiene maneras muy extrañas de mostrarnos la realidad. Se dijo antes de proseguir su camino dentro del alfa.

………………………

Autobots y Decepticons dos grupos completamente diferentes, pero ambos…miembros de una misma raza

……………………….

Decepticons…

Starscream y Skywarp parecían haber adoptado un plan de ataque, moviéndose por los extensos corredores de la fortaleza, su objetivo era claro, a pesar de todo lo que ambos enfrentaban, parecían entenderse a la perfección sin necesidad de charlas o discusiones, Uno comenzaba un ataque y el otro instintivamente lo finalizaba, como si ambos estuviesen diseñados para interactuar de ese modo.

La mayoría de los guardias había huido, pero esto no evito que las innumerables trampas de Shockwave se interpusieran en el camino.

-Me estoy cansando de estas tonterías- Susurro el Jet purpúreo exterminando otro cañón oculto.

-Si seguimos a este paso, no lograremos salir a tiempo, ese miserable parece tener todo fríamente calculado- Continuo abriendo fuego nuevamente antes de cubrirse tras unas plataformas metálicas las cuales parecían haber conformado parte de algún mobiliario tiempo atrás.

-Así es, sería más fácil si lo atrajéramos a nosotros- Respondió el comandante cubriéndose justo a su lado.

-Bueno tu eres el líder, habla- Le presiono Warp algo frustrado, la verdad es que disfrutaba de toda esa violencia, pero comenzaba a sentirse un poco desesperado al ser incapaz de localizar a la presa.

No todos los seekers son tan pacientes.

Starscream gruño al escuchar el comentario de su aliado, pero ese no era el momento de disputas, de inmediato se levanto destrozando con su espada un par de lanzas metálicas las cuales volaron en su dirección en cuanto salio del escondite. Con un gesto de aburrimiento admiro las dos salidas que flanqueaban la habitación pensativo.

-¿Buscarlo o atraerlo?- Se pregunto enfocando la puertas.

De inmediato le indico al otro F-15 que le acompañara tomando el camino de descenso.

-¿Qué rayos sucede?, ¿Por qué regresamos?- Le cuestiono su compañero con molestia, detestaba sentirse prisionero en esos malditos pasillos, y su líder parecía querer regresar.

-Deja de quejarte y sígueme, solo estoy aplicando tu idea, deberías sentirte afortunado de que la haya considerado después de todo- Susurro el Jet carmesí pegándose al muro justo cuando un grupo de soldados pasaba por el camino contiguo.

Ninguno de los dos revelo su posición manteniéndose firmes contra el muro, los soldados corrían apresurados con las armas cargadas, listas para combatir.

-Demasiados hombres como para una persecución interna- Murmuro Star. -¿Me pregunto cual será su verdadero destino?-Prosiguió.

-Tal vez el viejo cíclope esta desesperado y envió al equipo pesado- Respondió el jet purpúreo con indiferencia.

-No lo creo, él no movilizaría a tanto personal tan descuidadamente, al menos no si somos el blanco- Confirmo su líder con seriedad. Algo más sucedía, él estaba seguro, algo que atrajo más la atención que su mera presencia.

-Estratégicamente hablando, seria inteligente abandonar ahora el lugar- Comento Warp pensando en lo que podía haber sucedido con los otros dos que componían el grupo.

-¿Qué sucedió con esa venganza personal?- Le reto Starscream observando sus alrededores mientras buscaba algún indicio; cualquier cosa que pudiese darle una pista de lo que realmente estaba sucediendo. El estado de las luces cambio nuevamente, indicando el final de esas funestas trampas.

Ambos guerreros se percataron de esto observando el flasheo en el sistema de iluminación.

-¿Una clave especial?, ¿La llamada al combate? Sólo el creador de ese extraño lenguaje podría entenderlo.

-Mira Screamer, mis deseos de venganza siguen presentes, pero no soy tan estúpido como para desperdiciar una oportunidad así- Le reprocho el seeker de cromas oscuros indignándose.

-Sin embargo algo esta haciendo que nuestro enemigo detenga la búsqueda interna enfocándose en un problema externo, si salimos podríamos quedar atrapados en fuego cruzado- Razono el F-15 carmesí.

-O la maldita curiosidad sigue presente- Finalizo Skywarp obteniendo una mirada fría del comandante.

-Haz lo que quieras, yo averiguare lo que esta sucediendo- Confirmo adelantándose.

-Vaya manera de demostrar el compañerismo, lo bueno es que ahora no se abandona a los aliados, al menos creí que esa era la política, pero igual puedo estar equivocado, después de todo eso fue lo que hicimos con TC y el inútil triplecon, ¿Quién sigue tu o yo?- Reclamo Warp con un toque de frustración en su voz mientras caminaba al lado de su acompañante.

Por primera vez en muchos Vorns Star uso toda su paciencia para no virar y darle un buen golpe al otro volador, a pesar de que muchos de los comentarios estaban bien justificados.

-Lo hicimos para salvarlos- Afirmo el F-15 carmesí cuando un sonido atrajo su atención. Su compañero se preparo para replicar, pero el sonido llego a sus audios al mismo tiempo, marcando el final de la discusión.

Los dos se mantuvieron firmes sin moverse, los ruidos provenían de los pisos superiores, la conmoción era evidente, acompañada con las pisadas de los soldados quienes apresurados marchaban hacia ese destino poco amigable a las afueras de la estructura que estaba siendo atacada.

-Creo que no somos los únicos causando estragos- Río Warp pero Star no le hizo segunda, estaba demasiado preocupado como para replicar, por el momento sólo habían conocido a un solo mecha con la fuerza para atacar de ese modo una fortaleza como esa, tal vez él había hecho algo parecido tiempo atrás, pero la estrategia no era invadir, si no escapar, aquí no estaba tan seguro de ello.

-Soundwave- Susurro el nombre, como si este mismo se hiciese presente en su mente.

-Es Soundwave- Repitió llamando la atención de su camarada.

-¿Qué?, ¿De nuevo?, ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Le cuestiono el otro Jet.

-Nos esta buscando- Continuo el comandante enfocando el camino por donde ambos habían llegado.

-Debemos salir ahora- Ordeno al fin, iniciando el escape, Skywarp no se quejo, la pasada experiencia con los drones no le había agradado, una cosa era pelear con otros de los suyos, pero esas criaturas solo causaban escalofríos en su interior. Caparazones creados de las piezas de sus muertos, enfrentándolos sin una vida real, actuando como marionetas bajo la mente de esa grabadora psicópata.

-Que pesadilla- Exclamo corriendo tras su compañero quien se veía bastante agitado mientras planeaba un nuevo curso de acción.

-¿De que te preocupas Starscream?- Se pregunto, -¿No te sientes capaz de enfrentar aquel que fue de menor rango que tú?, ¿A este ente que condenaste junto con el resto por su patética fidelidad a Megatron?

-Maldición- Susurro deteniéndose una vez mas. –Todo esto es culpa mía- Prosiguió molesto esperando alguna replica inteligente del otro F-15, pero Warp dejo pasar la oportunidad sin responder nada. A pesar de lo que todos pensarán el comprendía la gravedad de la situación, después de todo no estaría ahí de no ser por Screamer, aún así parecía seguirse castigando por esos errores.

-El pasado debe quedar atrás, debes ver hacia delante y seguir- Pensó extrañado, -Solo alguien como TC pensaría eso, pero no, era él junto con su antiguo comandante, atrapados en medio de una guerra que hasta cierto punto iniciaron.

-Creo que debemos seguir- Afirmo el seeker purpúreo, haciendo a un lado las bromas, enfocándose en la seriedad de esa situación.

Ambos estaban de acuerdo…

……………………………………….

¿Cómo controlar las ansias cuando sabes que aquellos a quienes aprecias están en peligro mientras no puedes hacer nada?

Esa era la interrogante que rondaba al Omega. TC no soportaba seguir perdiendo el tiempo reposando. Sin aviso opto por marcharse de la enfermería pensando en algún modo de bajar sin ser detectado, hábilmente recorrió el pasillo principal, dirigiéndose a una de las salidas de emergencia, la mayoría de los Decepticons estaban ocupados ya sea con el dispositivo de Hook o con su hermano Long Haul, excepto por AstroTrain quien al igual que el seeker comenzaba a sentir la desesperación en su ser.

-Maldición con Octane- Exclamo el trasbordador gruñendo, mientras caminaba en círculos en una de las habitaciones, se suponía que debía estar cuidando al F-15, pero el no era niñera de nadie, y menos de uno de esos molestos Jets.

-Deberías tranquilizarte un poco- Pensó, -Esas ideas no te traerán nada bueno- Prosiguió con su auto dialogo asomándose al ventanal donde él y Blitzwing habían tenido esas leves diferencias antes de que iniciara la misión.

-SI la misma donde el Mig fallo, dejando atrás a dos de sus guerreros, otro cobarde- Continuo, notando algo fuera de lo normal en el exterior.

La figura de un F-15 parecía alejarse lentamente mientras él se mantenía estático admirándolo.

-Si ¿Por qué no?, - Se dijo, lo único que faltaba que el ultimo huyera como criminal - ¿Por qué no?- Repitió alarmado. – SI así es Train, ¿Por qué no?, eso es lo que sucede cuando no cumples con las obligaciones que te son asignadas, Rayos, rayos , rayos, Octane y Hook me mataran- Exclamo corriendo hacia el hangar a toda velocidad.

Thundercraker no se molesto en avisar, él se encargaría de localizar a sus compañeros aéreos, tal vez sus actos podían ser considerados como una tontería, un vuelo sin planeación, pero no era así, la posibilidad de descender sin ser detectado aumentaba cuando lo hacía sólo. Después de todo él también era un seeker.

El F-15 maniobro aproximándose a la superficie mientras fijaba un ángulo de entrada. El descenso debía ser lento y silencioso. Con habilidad viro bajando lo suficiente como para ocultar su forma de cualquier radar, sabía que debía evadir el territorio que habían pisado en su primera visita, recorriéndolo con velocidad. La aeronave paso entre los restos de las construcciones girando suavemente mientras se concentraba en esa búsqueda.

-Ambos debieron escapar- Se dijo virando nuevamente para volver a recorrer el terreno. Una vez seguro descendió por completo transformándose antes de resguardarse con sus armas activas, Charr era un lugar sumamente peligroso, es cierto que él solía recorrerlo cuando servía a Galvatron, pero ahora todo estaba fuera de control. Al menos en ese momento el miedo mantenía a la mayoría en control.

-Ahora no somos más que un grupo de salvajes- Susurro reiniciando su camino.

………………………………..

Cuando deseas que alguien no note ese error que cometiste es cuando más lo ven, cuando quieres pasar desapercibido, es cuando te buscan con ahínco, Cuando quieres que te dejen en paz, es cuando más te necesitan.

………………………………..

El triplecon maldijo infinidad de veces su suerte, ¿Por qué tenía que toparse con Hook y Octane en el pasillo?, ¿Por qué de todos los miembros de la tripulación tenían que haber sido ellos?, desconocía la respuesta, pero estaba seguro de que Primus estaba riéndose donde quiera que estuviese de su suerte.

-Ahora; si entendí bien, Thundercraker simplemente se levanto y se fue, antes de que pidieras detenerlo- Repitió el Jumbo Jet incrédulo.

El Trasbordador no replico, la pipa ya tenia suficientes delirios de grandeza como para continuar ese juego.

-Obviamente ignoraste las instrucciones- Intervino el Constructicon adoptando un tono desinteresado. No estaba de humor para jugar con esos voladores, el dispositivo estaba listo, pero ahora no había modo de probarlo sin un líder para el segundo grupo de exploración.

Train gruño pero continúo en silencio.

Octane conocía claramente esos gestos, había pasado suficiente tiempo al lado de la locomotora para saber como reconocer esas señales poco amigables de su amigo.

-Olvídalo Hook hay cosas más importantes que atender; ahora debemos agregar a Thundercraker a la lista de búsqueda- Exclamo el Jumbo Jet con resignación.

-Tal vez eso no sea del todo necesario-Respondió la grúa, - El dispositivo esta listo, si funciona podremos comunicarnos con el grupo que esta abajo sin problema, -Todos los sistemas de rastreo trabajaran como deben-Confirmo revelando el chip decodificador.

-Perfecto- Exclamo Octane con un leve toque de emoción, al fin las cosas parecían comenzar a marchar como debían.

-Ahora podremos averiguar si las palabras de Long Haul son veraces- Continúo.

El Constructicon no respondió a eso, el tema de la pala estaba fuera de discusión para él, por lo que dirigió su atención hacia la locomotora.

-¿Qué haremos con él?- Pregunto sencillamente.

Octane miro a Train de inmediato, no eran muchos los miembros del grupo, obviamente alguien debía quedarse en la nave, pero el triplecon no era una buena opción, no después del escape del seeker.

-Y eso que estaba mal herido- Se dijo con resignación.

-Bien, parece ser que tendrás oportunidad de redimir tu error, tú junto con los Stunticons me acompañaran, descenderemos como un grupo de asalto, si el dispositivo funciona, Hook podrá guiarnos sin problema, si no dependeremos de nuestras habilidades para salir de ahí vivos- Afirmo la pipa antes de salir del lugar.

-A parecer se te hizo después de todo- Exclamo la grúa siguiendo los pasos del segundo.

Astro los observo mientras se alejaban, no sabía si reír o llorar, honestamente estaba aburrido, pero jamás imagino que la situación terminara de ese modo.

-Yo no estaría tan feliz de ser tu- Escucho al Mig quien parecía haber escuchado el final de la platica.

-A diferencia de ti, yo no soy un cobarde- Afirmo el trasbordador.

-Por supuesto, discúlpame- Respondió el otro triplecon sarcásticamente antes de marcharse.

…………………………………….

Autobots….

Optimus continúo trabajando en su oficina, aunque sus pensamientos moraban en el grupo que había salido tras los Decepticons. El sabía que esa tripulación se integraba de guerreros altamente experimentados, la mayoría habían combatido a su lado infinidad de batallas, pero esto no evitaba que dejara de preocuparse por ellos. Charr era un lugar sumamente peligroso, por lo que cualquier descuido o detalle podía ser la diferencia entre la vida y la muerte.

-Más tratándose de esos enemigos en particular- Exclamo.

-TA-I, abre un canal con el Alfa- Comando. De inmediato la computadora siguió las órdenes revelando la forma de Jazz en la pantalla de la oficina.

-Aquí Jazz, adelante base- Confirmo el Mecha sonriendo. –Como en los viejos tiempo Señor, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?- Continuo el porche con ese melódico estilo tan característico de él. Al verlo Optimus podía jurar que nada había sucedido mientras continuaban en el Ark, pero eso era sólo una ilusión.

El saboteador no necesito escuchar el resto de la oración para interpretar la preocupación contenida en esos grandes ópticos azulados, una de las tantas cosas que caracterizaban a su líder.

El saboteador no pudo evitar pensar en cuanto extraño esa mirada, después de su partida, -Así como aquellos que no lograron regresar- Pensó

-Descuide señor, todo esta en orden, lo comunicare con el comandante- Dijo de inmediato.

………………………………..

¿Cuándo fue que todo en lo que creíamos llego a ser tan diferente? Por eso se dice que el tiempo no pasa en vano.

Todo es cuestión de tiempo y espacio.

………………………………..

Notas del autor: Un agradecimiento especial a los que continúan leyendo este fic, lamento si el capitulo fue un poco corto, pero era necesario este pequeño paso para entrar a la parte final.

GRACIAS

Atentamente Arken elf.

Este fic esta dedicado a Fantasía de un ángel.


	12. Cuatro Palabras

Capítulo 12

Cuatro Palabras…

Notas del Autor: El giro esperado se acerca, agradezco la atención, espero este capítulo sea de su agrado, gracias Fantasía de un ángel, gracias Elena por continuar conmigo en la fase final de esta historia.

…………………………………..

Guerra, batalla, muerte y destrucción. 4 palabras, cuatro palabras que llevan consigo mas fuerza que muchas más que han marcado una lengua. Cuatro que están presentes sin importar la cultura a la que cada uno pertenezca, 4 que puede definir una mera existencia.

…………………………..

Muerte…

Thundercraker salio de su escondite, admirando ese patético paisaje, las ruinas parecían haber empeorado su estado, con ese óxido corroyendo sus estructuras revelando tan sólo leves fragmentos de esas cruentas batallas.

Existió una era en la que esas escenas no eran más que imágenes irreales atrapadas en cuentos o historias fantásticas, susurros de guerras pasadas, de batallas por la libertad. Pero ahora era más que un simple relato, era su realidad, la que habían forjado con sus propias manos, el final de un grupo que se negaba a desaparecer a pesar de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Se dice que nosotros nacimos tras la sombra de Unicron, que nuestras chispas fueron marcadas por su eterno caos y oscuridad- Susurro levantando la mirada, -Pero yo me niego aceptar eso como un hecho-

Incluso Starscream había peleado por demostrar lo contrario, por enfatizar que todos merecen más de una oportunidad, pero era en esos momentos que los resultados resaltaban, dejando al descubierto ese castigo que debían enfrentar.

A su espalda las siluetas de algunos entes resaltaron, descubriendo sus tristes figuras lejos de esa oscuridad. El seeker los sentía, sabía que estaban ahí, pero algo en esos movimientos indicaba que no tenían intenciones de pelear.

-Estamos cansados de esto, sólo deseamos paz-

-Si tan sólo hubiesen escuchado ese llamado en el pasado, si tan sólo hubiesen seguido esos instintos, enfrentando ese miedo y rencor, en lugar de sucumbir al pánico, ese viaje no habría sido necesario.

-Se que no están aquí para pelear, aunque debo admitir que es algo sorpresivo el encontrarlos visitando Charr- Exclamo volviendo su atención a los recién llegados.

-Alguien dijo que se habían marchado para jamás volver, era obvio que estaba equivocado- Prosiguió distinguiendo las familiares formas de aquellos a quienes conocieron como Combaticons, otro grupo traidor que alguna vez peleo al lado del mismo Star, para destronar a ese supuesto dictador. Era interesante pensar cuantos lo habían intentado, cuantos en realidad lo habían odiado, pero seguían sus ordenes al no tener otra opción que tomar.

-Como si estuviésemos atados, todos al final siempre regresamos al mismo lugar- Confirmo el F-15 azulado caminado de nuevo sin una dirección fija, enfocándose en su misión.

Los vehículos militares, observaron esa forma halada retirarse, darles la espalda como si no estuviesen ahí, no es que no fueran importantes o peligrosos, pero si su regreso se debía a ese miembro perdido, ya era demasiado tarde para hacer algo.

-Swindle esta muerto- Comento, antes de adoptar esa forma alterna elevándose para marcharse.

No había porque seguir en esa área. Sus compañeros no estaban ahí…

…………………………….

No hacen falta palabras para descubrir la verdad, un solo gesto, una sola mirada, puede trasmitir más.

…………………………….

Abajo el grupo de guerreros admiro al Jet que se alejaba, él; como ellos tampoco pertenecía a esa era, si no a un recuerdo que debió ser olvidado.

El final estaba cerca, todos podían sentirlo, -La mayoría de los nuestros esta muerto o deseando hacerlo, los grupos o unidades se han desintegrado, el orgullo se ha marchitado-

¿Dónde esta la fuerza de aquellos que prometieron tanta grandeza?, ¿Dónde esta ahora?

Vortex miro a su líder pidiendo su autorización, ellos sabían de la partida de su último miembro, ellos habían sentido esa muerte llena de soledad y desesperación. El constante vacío en sus chispas les recordó que no solo perdieron un miembro del grupo, si no también a un hermano, un confidente, un amigo.

Pero el grito ahogado de esa última idea, de ese último pensamiento había sido suficiente para traerlos de regreso.

-No estamos aquí para pagar, estamos aquí porque es donde esto debe acabar- Exclamaron

Todos regresaban, encontrándose por última vez, el momento de afinalizar toda condena había llegado y sólo los sobrevivientes podrían escapar.

-Síguelo- Ordeno Onslaught. Mientras el resto del grupo le imitaba.

………………………………

Podemos posponer el final el tiempo que queramos, podemos evadir esa realidad cuando deseemos, pero tarde o temprano esta nos encontrará y será inevitable enfrentarla después de todo.

………………………………

Batalla…

Starscream y Skywarp, solos en ese lugar, rodeados de infinidad de enemigos quienes se enfrentaban rudamente, no habría miramientos ni compasión, esos no eran los caminos de la guerra, la razón para la que habían sido creados. El final deseado por todos los soldados, morir en la lucha peleando con honor, sin importar al de quien era la victoria.

Uno Dos o Tres lados, al final no era importante después de todo.

Ambos Jets lograron salir de la fortaleza, tan sólo para encontrarse con ese cruento enfrentamiento, los drones atacaban sin piedad a los mechas quienes debilitados por el hambre o controlados por su terror caían fácilmente bajo sus garras, convirtiéndose en restos, uniéndose a ese triste escenario que presenciaba esa última batalla

Grandes diferencias entre guerreros, seres sin sentimiento creados para pelear, o entes consientes de que ese podría implicar el final.

Ambos alistaron sus armas, los dos entendían que para escapar debían pelear, no importaba el bando tan sólo la supervivencia de los dos.

Con fuerza se lanzaron al ataque, adentrándose en ese enfrentamiento tan personal.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan?, ¿Por qué enfrentarse entre si por nada?-

Starscream giro su espada con habilidad, atravesado a sus enemigos, destrozando esos cuerpos corroídos, manchándose de ese líquido vital. Pero en esos momentos eso no era importante; la estética puede esperar.

Arriba en un punto alto de la vieja fortaleza Shockwave se percato de su llegada, los seekeres se habían integrado a la lucha, peleando por salir, la gracia del combate deslumbro nuevamente ese ojo solitario, justo antes de que el siguiera sus pasos.

A veces la ambición es una motivación, pero jamás hay que desear demasiado, si no estamos preparados para enfrentar las consecuencias de esa situación.

Los disparos volaban en diversas direcciones, no existía manera de distinguir un bando del otro. Tan sólo el metal el cual enmarcaba a todos los que se enfrentaban. Warp disparo continuamente esas armas abriéndose camino entre las hordas de enemigos, la intensidad del combate le había regresado esa necesidad de matar, permitiéndose ser presa de esos sentidos, avanzo con eficacia, exterminando a sus oponentes mientras protegía su estructura con diversos golpes acompañando los disparos.

Star se mantuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, mientras se encargaba de los blancos más cercanos, el fuego no estaba dirigido a ellos en su totalidad, si no a los dos ejércitos que se enfrentaban.

Soundwave sabía que ellos estaban entre esa multitud, mezclados, podía sentir esas sensaciones latiendo en su procesador, gritando con esa sed de violencia, con la venganza y el enojo flanqueándola.

La grabadora no tuvo problemas para aproximase al blanco esperado, sus drones le abrieron camino mientras avanzaba a la mitad del terreno de batalla.

-Venganza, si lo mismo que él buscaba, el mismo objetivo casi al alcance de sus manos- Pensó.

Pero la presencia de un tercer enemigo cuarto sus intenciones, mientras el cañón aparecía entre el grupo de guerreros apuntando firmemente su arma.

-Ya era tiempo de que mostraras- Exclamo enfocando ese ojo en su rival.

Soundwave no respondió, pero tampoco se dispuso a posponer ese encuentro, era momento de acabar con esa batalla.

Al momento el psíquico se abalanzo contra su contrario, mostrando sus propias armas, ambos se dispararon constantemente, perdiéndose en ese enfrentamiento, olvidando por un momento la razón inicial de esa pelea. Ambos se odiaban, ambos pelaron como nunca, liberando esas frustraciones, haciendo a un lado el campo de batalla. Eran tan sólo dos Decepticons peleando por una supremacía o por una Venganza, ambos motivados por sus propios pensamientos, condenados a enfrentarse hasta liberarse de ese odio y oscuridad.

-Sobreviviremos, no importa que- Era el pensamiento que rondaba la mente de los F-15, ambos mantenían un área segura a sus alrededores, pero no sería así por tiempo indefinido.

-Sobreviviremos para alcanzar nuevamente las estrellas- Respondió Starscream mirando a su compañero de armas, los enfrentamientos se olvidaron por ese breve momento, abriendo paso a un nuevo significado de apoyo y comprensión.

Los Seekers demostrarían porque eran considerados buenos guerreros, con paso firme avanzaron contra sus rivales, sin pensar en fallar.

……………………………….

Guerra…

Eso era a lo que se enfrentaban una guerra, Hook había logrado instalar el dispositivo localizando de inmediato la batalla, la cual era demasiado vistosa como para pasar desapercibida, la señal de sus dos miembros se perdía entre la multitud de oponentes que abarrotaba lugar.

Era una guerra, una en la que debían actuar, sus tropas no eran muchas, pero no dejarían que ese sueño se desvaneciera en esa simple lucha, sin siquiera intentar pelear.

No fue necesario hacer una discusión por conocer aquel que intervendría, sólo la necesidad de terminar eso de una vez por todas.

Todo armamento fue activado y cargado, un escudo cubrió la gran estructura del Omega, al parecer era momento de que la gran nave demostrara el porque del nombre que llevaba.

La señal del último seeker resalto en la pantalla, acompañado de otro grupo, pero no había tiempo de cuestionamientos o preguntas, una rápida transmisión con coordenadas fue más que suficiente para dar a entender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Era momento de intervenir en esa guerra una vez más.

La nave descendió con velocidad, adentrándose en ese espacio aéreo prohibido, sus tripulantes esperaban la señal para atacar, mientras alistaban armas.

La estructura apunto hacia el lugar indicado armando sus cañones.

Thundercraker diviso la batalla frente a él, no eran necesarios los radares para comprender la gravedad del enfrentamiento, adentrándose en ese punto mortal, donde sus dos compañeros peleaban. Los combaticons no reprocharon su destino, persiguiendo al F-15 preparándose para un combate más, haciendo honor a su nombre.

…………………………….

Guerra…

Esa es la guerra, un enfrentamiento sin sentido que muchas veces tiene un origen desconocido, que con el tiempo pierde su verdadero significado, adoptando nuevos valores para justificar su existencia y los actos de quienes la crean.

Una palabra que representa la violencia en un nivel menos abstracto, revelando la brutalidad de su fuerza, de lo que un ser es capaz de crear.

…………………………………..

Destrucción…

El resultado de tanta Oscuridad, el caos demostrando su fuerza con odio renovado.

Cada golpe, cada estocada, cada disparo, sólo llegaban a lo mismo, la destrucción de lo que le rodeaba.

La gran nave abrió fuego alrededor de la señal marcada, su cañón arraso con drones y mechas por igual, no importaba el bando mientras su objetivo fuera alcanzado.

TC admiro la fuerza de esa imponente unidad, la cual repetía sus ataques a puntos estratégicamente marcados, la estructura que alguna vez fue una fortaleza comenzó a ceder con los ataques, perdiendo parte del material que la integraba, derrumbándose para acabar con aquel que no lograba quitarse.

Algunos miembros del grupo de Shockwave huyeron de inmediato tratando de no ser aplastados por las formaciones que se desprendían de la imponente figura. Pero los drones no se movieron, mientras sus figuras se desvanecían de la vista al ser aplastados.

Los F-15 encontraron, reuniéndose nuevamente, aunque las circunstancias no eran las mejores, los 3 finalmente se prepararon para ese vuelo compartido una vez más.

Shockwave disparo un par de veces en contra de la grabadora quien esquivo el primer ataque, pero no pudo repetir la osadía con el segundo, su mente aún estaba ocupada manipulando a sus ropas, tratando de no perder la concentración del todo.

El cañón festejo por un momento su victoria, sin percatarse del desembarque de los nuevos enemigos, por un costado los Combaticons pelearon por su amigo caído, honrarían su nombre, borrando esa penosa partida con un enfrentamiento digno, mientras que por el otro , las reducidas tropas del seeker fantasma retornaban con toda fuerza atacando al lado del Omega.

Los Jets lograron elevarse para proseguir con sus ataques en un movimiento combinado. Apoyados por los triplecon quienes fácilmente encontraron su formación atacando por otro flanco.

El cañon olvido por un segundo al ponente divisando finalmente la realidad frente a él. A su lado Soundwave lo imito paralizando toda idea por un momento. La escena frente a ellos era devastadora, con esa destrucción, violencia y muerte. Todo contenido en una simple batalla, en esa ridícula guerra.

Nadie se molesto en cuestionar el porque de esos retornos, nadie quiso entender que es lo que todos realmente estaban buscando. Su dolor era demasiado intenso como para dejarlo ir.

………………………………

Mucho tiempo atrás, en el pasado; todos los presentes eran miembros de un grupo, de una unidad, un equipo. Un glorioso ejercito el cual atraía a la mente de sus enemigos cuatro sencillas palabras, Guerra, batalla, muerte y destrucción. Traducidas en su gloria e imponencia.

Pero ahora no eran más que su propio castigo.

La escena que se presentaba no era más que lo que siempre habían sido, excepto por el hecho de que ahora no era contra otro rival, si no contra ellos mismos.

Starscream giro elevándose junto con sus amigos distinguiendo las figuras de los combatientes, del mismo modo que los líderes enemigos.

-¿Cómo llegamos a esto?, ¿Cuándo dejamos de ser nosotros mismos?

El seeker no deseaba que todo se redujera a eso, a esas simples palabras que los distinguían, ellos eran mucho más que eso, eran seres vivos y consientes, eran seres capacees de redefinir su destino, de llegar más allá. Alguna vez fueron una raza gloriosa la cual resalto entre muchas con sus grandes logros, una raza que se unió para conseguir su libertad.

-¿Cuándo perdimos la realidad?

Pero la respuesta era más que clara, la perdimos el día que Megatron se levanto en armas, el día que prometió un futuro diferente, el día que él los condeno.

-No fue tu culpa después de todo Starscream, no fue tu culpa al final- Murmuro

………………………………………..

Tantas cosas que vivir, tantas experiencias por encontrar, para comprender que ese no era el camino adecuado, que todos formaban parte de una raza, de un mismo mundo, que no había necesidad de pelear.

……………………………………….

A lo lejos a forma de un nuevo elemento se sumaba a ese encuentro, otra nave similar al Omega, la cual vestía imponente los mismos colores con los dos símbolos unidos en un costado.

-¿Quién se hubiese imaginado que algo así sucedería?-

-¿Quién hubiese pensado que ellos los acompañarían?-

Al parecer su backup había arribado. Tan increíble como era, los Autobots, habían regresado, listos para unirse en ese combate apoyando a sus aliados una vez más.

…………………………………………….

Todo se definía con cuatro simples palabras. Las que le mostraron a un simple ser la verdad de los logros alcanzados, pues la meta se reflejaba al frente del camino finalmente, después de tanto pelear.

…………………………………………….

Notas del Autor: Nos veremos pronto en esos desenlaces, Gracias por el apoyo.

Este fic esta dedicado a Fantasía de un Ángel.


	13. Transformers

Capítulo 13

Transformers…

………………………………..

Notas del Autor: Gracias por todo, espero disfruten esta lectura.

………………………………..

Caos eso fue lo que ellos divisaron, el mismo que llevo a la ruina su hogar.

-¿Esa era la imagen que presentábamos? ¿Así es como el resto del universo los veía?

Peleas, Violencia, Destrucción, Muerte, Oscuridad, Falta de Control, Ira, Venganza, todo concentrado en un enfrentamiento sin sentido.

¿Por qué peleamos en realidad?, ¿Qué ganaremos al final de esta batalla?

Un planeta, un escape, una victoria, marcar que somos mejores.

Nadie es mejor que nadie en la guerra, sólo la suerte mezclada con un poco de habilidad.

……………………….

La imponente figura del Alfa, oscureció aún más el campo de batalla, flanqueando con su estructura la pelea, revelando su origen con esas señales que la enmarcaban.

Los combatientes se congelaron al observar como esta se mantenía estática sobre sus cabezas. Como si el tiempo se detuviese, revelando lo que en su historia oculto.

Alfa y Omega, juntas, Alfa y Omega, el principio y el final, Autobots y Decepticons dos pero al mismo tiempo uno. Porque sin uno no existe el otro, así de simple era. Una sencilla verdad.

Ya no existe un Cybertron por que pelear, ya no existe un trono por el cual combatir, su ceguera había robado lo que eran, dejando a la vista dos grupos separados, heridos, perdidos, incapaces de encontrar ese destino al final.

Silencio, fue todo lo que se escucho, no gritos, no quejidos, no disparos, sólo silencio. Junto con las miradas perdidas de los que aún poseían conciencia, de los que todavía alcanzaban a soñar.

-¿Recuerdas la era dorada?, ¿Recuerdas como fue antes de que la guerra comenzara?

La nave descendió lentamente ignorando la matanza que resaltaba a su alrededor. Los cuerpos de los caídos adornaban la tierra, el metal retorcido entremezclado con el energon, y el óxido que invadía ese planeta, marcándolo como territorio prohibido, como lo fue la tierra en los tiempos de la peste negra o escarlata.

Shokwave no sabía que hacer o como reaccionar, ellos eran enemigos, el rojo lo indicaba, pero ese símbolo purpúreo también se mostraba haciendo énfasis en los presentes. Confuso, el líder bajo su arma ignorando a todos a su alrededor.

Sus tropas, sus hombres quienes estaban a punto de caer tan solo se limitaron a observar la reacción de ese este, de ese dueño, de ese supuesto guardián.

-Tu nos prometiste una vida, nos prometiste lo que todos, pero al igual que ellos no obtuvimos nada más que miseria-

Soundwave lo sentía, la emoción, la confusión, el dolor, la necesidad de comprender lo que estaba pasando, cientos de pensamientos entremezclados que invadían sus sentidos con esa fuerza descontrolada de todos los que se encontraban a su alrededor.

-Enemigos - Pensó, ellos han venido a este mundo nuevamente, ¿Qué es lo que quieren? ¿Robarnos esto también?, ¿Quitarnos el derecho de existir? Las preguntas embargaron su mente mientras las ideas se fusionaban con esas exclamaciones ajenas.

El Jet no tardo en descender también, seguido de cerca por ese grupo en particular.

-Hemos sobrevivido a través de los años, para que. ¿Para pelear entre nosotros hasta extinguir la última chispa que viste orgulloso este símbolo?, ¿Para matarnos mutuamente, culparnos por los errores cometidos y Vengarnos? ¿Qué ganaremos con eso?, ¿Qué? – Exclamo el seeker avanzando hacia los otros dos.

-No ganaremos nada- Prosiguió. A su espalda el grupo terrestre le acompaño con orgullo, sus compañeros aéreos, triplecons, Stunticons los Llotus e incluso los últimos Constructicons vivos.

-¿Para que?- Repitió.

Shockwave de inmediato reacciono apuntándole firmemente, pero el F-15 no se vio intimidado, las marcas de la batalla resaltaban en todos los presentes, pero eso no parecía ser importante.

El grupo continuo silencioso, a la expectativa, simplemente observando, esperando el resultado que dictaría el destino de su raza.

-¡Detente de inmediato, deja de decir cosas sin sentido!- Grito el cañón exasperado, muy en lo profundo comprendía que cada palabra descrita por el Jet era real, pero se negaba a creer que era la única oportunidad.

-¡NO es verdad!, la gloria, es nuestra la alcanzaremos en cuanto conozca el secreto de tu chispa, el mismo que trajo de vuelta aquellos que te acompañan- Argumento el cíclope con enojo y desesperación.

Al escuchar estas palabras Star no pudo evitar reírse, ¿De que estaba hablando Shockwave?, secretos, su chispa.

-¿Secretos?- Pregunto en un tono burlón muy familiar. -¿Qué secreto buscas? ¿Qué podría estar ocultando que le asegurase a todos aquí un futuro real?- Las preguntas llevaban el sarcasmo impreso en cada exclamación.

-Eso es lo que les prometiste, ¿Cierto?,- Susurro volviéndose hacia el resto del grupo, -¿Es eso lo que les dijo?, ¿Lo que les prometió?- Pregunto a los guerreros colocando su mano en su pecho mientas hablaba.

-¿Qué podría hacer mi chispa para evitar que mueran de ese modo? ¿Qué cosa que no este haciendo ahora?- Enfrento a los combatientes.

-Ni siquiera saben porque volví- Finalizo en un murmullo.

-Volviste a terminar lo que Galvatron empezó, tu nos condenaste Starscream y esa nave es la prueba- Respondió el cañón señalando al Alfa.

-Hablas sin sentido, balbuceas cosas que no son reales, creyéndote tus propias mentiras, eres patético y con esto has arrastrado al resto de los sobrevivientes- Contesto el F-15.

-No eres un dios, ni un guía, yo tampoco lo soy, pero quiero cambiar este destino, ¿Sabes porque a pesar de tener esa anhelada libertad volví, ¿Qué cosa impulsaría a un Mecha a regresar a este infierno después de haber obtenido lo que buscaba?. Yo se que has sufrido, todos lo hemos hecho, pero del mismo modo hemos vivido y estoy seguro de que nadie quiere continuar con esto.

-Aquel que comenzó esta guerra se ha marchado, desvaneciéndose en ese espacio infinito de la vida, ¿Por qué matarnos por causas olvidadas?, SI perdimos Cybertron; y que. Estamos vivos podemos salir adelante si así lo deseamos- Afirmo el F-15 impactando a todos con sus palabras.

Muchos murmullos comenzaron a invadir el lugar, mientras aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus líderes discutían.

Soundwave no necesitaba hablar para comprender lo que ellos defendían, las escenas de las vivencias estaban presentes en esos pensamientos, en los de cada uno que integraba esa unidad.

Cada sentimiento, cada situación revelaba una visión perdida para ellos, algo que parecía demasiado irreal, pero posible al final de cuentas.

-Ellos buscan nuestra caída- Exclamo la grabadora finalmente atrayendo la atención de los presentes.

-No…- Respondió rápidamente el Jet, - Ellos no, nosotros somos quienes buscamos darnos la oportunidad de continuar- Replico con convicción.

El murmullo creció nuevamente, las cosas parecían querer salirse de control nuevamente, hasta que la compuerta del Alfa finalmente se abrió. El grupo se puso en guardia de inmediato apuntando hacia la plataforma de descenso de la nave.

-¿A que le temes?, ¿Qué podría salir de ahí que fuese peor de lo que vivimos en este mundo?

Los pasos metálicos resonaron con un eco fantasmal, mientras sus creadores descendían desarmados.

-¿Cuál era el significado de esto?, ¿Rendición?

De inmediato el líder Autobot enfoco al Seeker levantando la mano con un saludo. Con el, los otros miembros de la tripulación le imitaron, mentirían si afirmaban que no estaban nerviosos, pero en parte esas habían sido las instrucciones de su líder, de aquel que esperaba su retorno en casa.

-¡Eso no puede ser verdad!- Se escucho el grito de Shockwave nuevamente.

-Son Autobots, son enemigos, son, son…- Continuo buscando un adjetivo para describir lo que su procesador le decía.

- Son Cybertronianos exiliados, como nosotros- Interrumpió Octane aproximándose.

Porque eso somos, todos los presentes, pero yo creo que hay manera de superar esto, creo que ya ha sido suficiente de ver quien es el mejor, quiero acabar esta maldita guerra sin sentido antes de que no quede nadie de esta raza que pueda seguir escribiendo la historia.

-¡No!; eso jamás- Afirmo Shockwave mirando a sus guerreros, mas esclavos que otra cosa, pero mechas al fin.

-¿Es quieren?, ¿Pedir perdón y convertirse en los patéticos esclavos de los Autobots?, ¿Qué hay de nuestros ideales?, ¿Qué hay de nuestro futuro?- Pregunto tratando de obtener la aprobación de los que alguna vez le acompañaron.

-Mírenlos, -Señalo a la tripulación del Omega, -No son más que perros falderos, domados por aquellos que se atreven a colocar su símbolo al lado del nuestro como si fuésemos uno, es ridículo, estamos en guerra, somos enemigos- Continuo

-¿Lo somos?- Intervino Ultra Magnus.

-¿Somos Enemigos?, Yo no tengo razones para pelear ahora, no hay nada que haga que desee seguir una confrontación, ¿Para que perder mi tiempo en eso?, ¿Tu quieres sacrificar recursos y vidas, en lugar de salvarlas?, ¿Para que?- Le cuestionó el Autobot.

-Y ahí esta, interviniendo- Dijo el Decepticon purpúreo, su ojo brillaba con ese odio contenido.

-¿Cómo se atrevía ese ser a intervenir?, ¿Cómo se atrevía el seeker a traerlos aquí?- Las interrogantes la agobiaban cegando su razón nuevamente.

Sin avisar levanto su arma apuntando nuevamente a Starscream. –Esto es tu culpa, fuiste tú quien creo esta realidad, es justo que pagues por ello- Amenazo, el grupo se tensó, Warp y TC apuntaron hacia el cíclope, así como el resto del grupo.

-A esto se resume todo, a buscar un culpable en quien descargar tus frustraciones- Confirmo Star con tranquilidad. –

-Desgraciado Jet, ¿Crees que eres perfecto?, ¿Qué tu tienes la razón?, no sabes de lo que hablas- Respondió el cañón.

Soundwave no pensó en intervenir, pero la idea de jalar ese gatillo y acabar con ese seeker era realmente atractiva en la mente del otro Decepticon, el podía ver esas ideas de triunfo ocultas tras ese óptico vacío.

-Es verdad- Se escucho la afirmación de sus compañeros dormidos.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo la voz de sus creaciones resonaba con vida, algo que creyó imposible después de casi morir en ese infierno.

-Tal vez sea momento de acabar esa lucha ridícula para reiniciar-

La idea sonaba hasta cierto punto atractiva, es verdad que la lealtad es importante y se ve recompensada, pero… La lealtad debía ser hacia los suyos, su raza, no hacia los deseos personales, ¿Cierto?

La pregunta parecía provenir del par de F-15 que acompañaban al carmesí, ellos observaban analíticamente a ese guerrero consientes de que podía ver a través de ellos.

-Nosotros pensamos en el perdón, ¿Por qué tu no?- Escucho enfocando ese carmesí en la mirada de Thundercraker, el seeker, no el sweep.

La mano del cañón transformer tembló por un momento con indecisión, ¿Qué hacer?, ¿Qué hacer? Era un hecho que la batalla estaba perdida, pero no podía aceptar la derrota simplemente así.

-Nosotros también tenemos problemas, pero debemos solucionarlos, como ustedes, aún así podemos hacerlo juntos, no tenemos porque seguir enfrentándonos de ese modo, podemos vivir en paz- Ese era el mensaje, el mensaje de Optimus Prime para los Decepticons, el mensaje del guardián de la matriz quien envió a sus tropas a entregarlo en ese momento junto con su comprensión.

-Afirmativo- La supervivencia de una raza, va sobre el deseo personal- Respondió Soundwave después de su análisis, él no pelearía más.

Los droides comenzaron a desintegrarse poco después de que resonara la oración. Las piezas cayeron alrededor de los presentes indicando el final de ese rencor. El no repetiría esos errores, no condenaría a los suyos a perder en esa ultima oportunidad que les era otorgada, sin importar quien el era el causante.

Pero Shockwave no pensaba igual, al notar esto no dudo en disparar, no existían más razones para detener su misión, su ultimo movimiento sería en pos de esa creencia, de ese líder a quién siempre respeto.

-Un disparo fue más que suficiente, nadie lo vio venir de lleno, o tal vez si, pero la velocidad del movimiento fue realmente sorprendente. El energon goteo en el pecho del cuerpo, la espada atravesó la chispa desintegrándola lentamente.

-No hay manera de ayudar aquellos que no desea ayuda- Exclamo Starscream, -No permitiré que uno nos lleve a la ruina nuevamente, uno fue más que suficiente para ocasionar este odio, esta situación, esas perdidas y dolor, sólo uno… no puedo permitir que se repita- Finalizo sacando su arma al momento.

Todos esos Vorns de guerra, finalizados con un solo movimiento enterando la memoria de aquel que los hizo caer.

-Ese uno no fui yo- Se escucho, justo cuando el cuerpo cayó.

El púrpura comenzó a perderse, creando ese gris sin vida que indicaba el final de esa ideología, de esa era de abuso y terror. Los Decepticons en el lugar observaron esto impresionados, nadie extrañaría a ese Científico loco, y tal vez, sólo tal vez; tendrían oportunidad de volver a vivir.

Creo que como siempre llegamos tarde, ¿Cierto Comandante Decepticon Starscream?- Le pregunto el Autobot desde la plataforma donde se encontraba parado.

Star sonrío al comentario. Ciertamente parecía ser la costumbre de los suyos en esos días después de todo.

-Eso pasa cuando lo único que haces es holgazanear- Replico el F-15 sacudiendo su arma antes de volverla a integrar a su estructura carmesí y plateada.

-¿Qué haremos ahora?- Se escucho la pregunta de uno de los Combaticons desde abajo, en el campo.

-Bueno tenemos un planeta moribundo en nuestras manos- Comento el Jet pensativo.

-Y nosotros recursos, mano de obra y equipo que pueden restaurarlo- Confirmo Prowl al lado de su nuevo comandante.

-Yo creo que podríamos hacer de Charr un planeta más grandioso que lo que Fue la era dorada de Cybertron- Confirmo el Octane.

Los grupos se miraron pensativos, ¿podía eso estar sucediendo? ¿Era realidad?, ¿Quién sería el líder de los suyos?, aunque la idea de volver a esa agradable vida no sonaba mal para ninguno.

No más persecuciones o cacerías en busca de comida, no más peleas salvajes, no más muerte sin sentido.

-¿Y bien?- Pregunto el Autobot esperando una replica.

-¿Por qué no?, ¡¡¡HAGAMOSLO!!!- Intervino Skywarp con emoción.

FIN

………………………………………..

¿Sería esta la respuesta que llevaría a esas chispas al descanso que merecían?, ¿SU raza recuperaría lo que perdieron durante tanta lucha y destrucción?, aun falta un camino largo por recorrer antes de alcanzar lo que todos buscan, aún faltan muchos detalles que los miembros de cada grupo deben resolver, Pero para hacerlo siempre debe haber un comienzo.

Así podrían volver a ser la raza que algún día los enorgulleció. La raza conocida como Transformers.

……………………………………….

Agradesco a todos los que leyeron estos fics, con esto termino las Series de Decepticons en el universo del Ultimo Seeker.

Esta historia fue dedicada especialmente a Fantasía de un Angel.

Tavata, Elena y Destr Mil gracias por haberme acompañado.

Atentamente Arken elf.


End file.
